


Mahou Shoujo Second and Fourth

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 77,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: “There are beings in this world simply called Magic Girls and Boys. Normal people don’t know much about them, and only see them as protectors of the city, if they even know of them at all. Who they are is unknown, and some wonder if they take up rolls as normal citizens, while hiding their activities from the eye of the common man.”---Saaka and Fuusa are seen as nothing more than average high school students, but at night they watch over their city as the Magic Girls Second and Fourth. Follow their story as they take on the ancient Goddess E'Rah, the defunct Puppeteer IV, Vector, who obsessives over Second, Eve the illness stricken time traveler, and The Supreme King - Zarc. Along the way they also get some help from Magic Boys in training Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri who they team up with to protect the City of Heartland.
Relationships: Hope Zexal/Zexal II
Comments: 54
Kudos: 11





	1. The Magic Girls Of Heartland City: Second and Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> Another year another big bang, and another idea that I've been sitting on for years and finally wrote, Yay. Hope everyone enjoys, and oh yeah the end note is worth reading, I promise.

_“There are beings in this world simply called Magic Girls and Boys. Normal people don’t know much about them, and only see them as protectors of the city, if they even know of them at all. Who they are is unknown, and some wonder if they take up rolls as normal citizens, while hiding their activities from the eye of the common man,”_

The young woman said, brushing her pink bangs out of her eyes and catching some of her orange hair in her fingertips.

She gave the rest of her speech to the front of the class; keeping eye contact and carefully pronouncing every word on her paper.

“Very good Fuusa. Very informative, and your execution as you speak is perfect,” the teacher said with a nod. “However, the topic you chose was... interesting. What’s the reason for it?”

“I just found it fascinating, and I figured research on something like that would be a nice change.” She smiled. “I hope that was okay. I made sure everything is sourced properly.” 

“As long as everything follows what I want, I don’t really care what topic you chose.” He wrote something done and nodded again. “You may sit. Next!”

* * *

“So how was your speech?” A different orange haired girl asked while they ate lunch. 

Fuusa nodded her head a little from side to side while she chewed. “It was fine, Saaka,” she finally said. “My teacher liked the topic too, well, I think he did at least.”

“Well good, and it’s not like you don’t know a lot on the topic,” she said, nudging her. 

“That is very true.” She chuckled a little and patted her head. "Speaking of which, are we good for tonight?”

“Of course. I don’t have a lot of work and, either way, I wouldn’t say no.”

“I’d expect no less,” Fuusa laughed. 

* * *

It was late, pushing midnight. The moon was just a small crest in the sky, but the city provided enough light that it didn't matter. Two girls were on the roof of a tall office building that gave them a view of most of the inner city. 

The stop lights were blinking yellow from the lack of cars passing though. The moon hung in the sky, just a sliver of light came from it, the only thing that could be seen since the stars were drowned out by the city light. 

The building over from their perch was a bar, and music could be heard coming from it. A few drunk people staggered out, singing along badly to the music. One of the girls laughed a little while listening to it. 

Sitting on the edge with her feet dangling towards the street, her armored skirt partially bunched up behind her, she sighed, "Do you see anything Fourth?" 

"Nothing, Second,” Fourth responded, her long orange hair swaying in the cool autumn breeze. 

"Sad, I thought we'd get some action tonight," Second said, standing up.

Fourth shrugged. She looked at her wrist and a small screen came up. No reports, alerts, not even any minor car crashes. "It has been slow lately, so I don't know what you expected." 

"Maybe it's time for a break, since Heartland doesn't seem to need us right now." 

"You know that's not how we work." 

"I know, it's just a thought." Second smirked and stretched her arms above her head.

"Sure, dear, if you say so." Fourth put a hand to her ear and pressed a button. "Third, do you have anything for us?"

"No, sorry." A small voice said in her ear. "Your scans are as bare as mine."

"Then I guess it's time to go home." She looked at Second. "Ready?"

"Of course I am." And she jumped off the rooftop. Fourth followed after her and started running.

"You know, it feels really weird with how slow it's been. It's been over a month since we had some real work, and I feel like we're going to start getting soft." 

"I know what you mean," Fourth said, running ahead of her and jumping into an old stairwell. "But that just means we need to train more."

"I guess so." Second grabbed the railing of the stairs and looked back down at the city. "But we could take advantage of this too you know." Fourth went back to her and put a hand on her back.

"I know what you're suggesting-" she glared at her slightly- "and the answer is no."

"But Fourth, it's the perfect time, we can have a kid, and I'll be recovered soon enough so all the work won't be on you."

"I know, but still, let's wait, to be safe." Second gave her a small pout and she just kissed her on the cheek. "Don't make that face, I just want to make sure I can keep you safe when you're weaker." 

Second looked at her, about to say something, when the building behind them erupted into flames. 

Her earpiece buzzed with an exasperated shout, “Fourth-!” 

“I know!”

She yanked the ear piece out, furious that her moment with Second was ruined, and held it so tight she could hear it crack in her palm. The doors of the building flew open, revealing three guys; each holding several cases filled with what the girls figured was money.

“That was almost perfect!” The tallest one said as he walked out, glaring back at the other two. “But your stupid ass had to set the bombs off to early. We already have some witnesses-” he pointed at Second and Fourth- “Make sure you get rid of them correctly, Coyote.

“What? Who the hell do you think you are?” Fourth shouted, rushing the leader.

“Come on you idiots, protect me!” 

The shortest one smirked, dropping his bags, and tossed what looked like a pool ball at Second. “What the-?” Fourth paused just long enough to see it explode, cutting Second off mid sentence.

“You’d think she’d move. Well, makes our lives easier,” the leader laughed. “Good job.”

“Of course Wolf,” Coyote said, picking his bags back up for them to make their get-away.

“You really thought that would work?” a voice asked from the smoke cloud. 

They gawked at the smoke as it cleared only to see a shield put up in its place. It moved and shrank back to a smaller size that fit on Second’s wrist. She frowned and tried to wipe some of the scorch marks off of it. “Damn. I just got this looking nice again.”

“How the hell-?!” They moved back, starting to realize that their witnesses were more than just normal people. 

“You aren’t too smart, are you?” Wolf backed into Fourth. “Blow up a building, walk out acting like you’d get away, and trying to hurt Second.” She cracked her knuckles. “I think it’s our turn for some fun.”

They tried to move again only for the leader to feel a pointed tip on his back. 

“I don’t think you understand,” Second said in an oddly sweet voice. She had a sword in her hand, aimed right at his spine. “We’ve been slow lately, so you’re a good reason for us to take out some pent up aggression.” 

“Who the hell are you people?” Coyote could barely say. 

“We are Magic Girls! Second-”

“And Fourth! And we will make you suffer!”

* * *

When the police finally showed up at the site, the fire was put out and the three criminals were laying on the ground; well beaten and half conscious. The girls watched from on top of a nearby building laughing a little at the sight. “That was some well needed work,” Fourth chuckled. 

"Yeah. Well, come on now. We should get back," Second said, turning around. "Cops are here so we aren't needed."

"Of course dear." And they both took off running over the rooftops.

* * *

_**The First and Dark Omake** _

Two boys walk on a to stage wearing matching armor. One is blonde with white and red armor, while the other id black haired with grey and burgundy armor. They both bowed and looked over the crowd with the blonde smiling. 

"Hello everyone, my name is First, and this is Dark, but if you're reading this, you probably figured that out right away." He said introducing himself.

"Why are we doing this?" Dark said, rolling his eyes at his display.

"It's supposed to be like an omake, like what the Zexal Manga did with Astral and the artist that drew it." 

"Or like from the show that created the concept of Sherlock Astral?" Dark said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, now you're getting it." First said with a smile. 

"Fine, I guess. But why do 'we' have to do it. Why can't Fourth and Second do this since it's their story." 

"It's because we didn't get a lot of time in this story, so this is how the writer makes things feel even." First explained. 

"Not like we get a lot of time in any of the stories." 

"No, you can't say that, last year we got some good parts. I was a Second's brother and I even got paired with someone. And even you, you got to be a bad ass Warlock type thing." 

"True, true, and I didn't die till the very end." Dark said with a smirk. "Fine, I'll accept to doing this, for now at least." 

"Not like you have a choice." First said, a little more seriously. 

"Sure sure, so, whats the point of this anyway?"

"Mostly we're here to to talk about certain things, like explain things that couldn't be explained reasonably in the story itself." 

"Do we have anything to explain then?" Dark crossed his arms again. First tapped his chin as he thought for a moment. 

"Yes, actually. Second and Fourth's 'real names'. Let me explain, Seconds name, Saaka, is a play on how it would be pronounced in Japan. Fourth isn't as lucky, it was just a Japanese name that started with 'F' so it sounded good." First explained, clapping his hands together.

"I guess that's kind of interesting." Dark shrugged. 

"Exactly." First turned back to the stage. "That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed and will come back for the next one." He said with a wave. Dark gave a halfhearted wave too, and then a current closed on them.


	2. A museum trip : Two unknown dangerous Gods are found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At night two magical girls named Second and Fourth watch over the city of Heartland, during the day they are high schoolers named Saaka and Fussa. For the past few months work has been slow for them, but maybe some work may come to them soon.

"Tomorrow we'll be going to the museum as an introduction to ancient civilizations," Mr. Ukyo said to the class. "So make sure you come prepared for the walk. Otherwise, punishment will be a written essay." 

Fourth raised her hand and waited until he pointed at her. "Is there anything specific that you want us to learn for this trip? Like do we have to take notes on certain things?"

"Very good question." He turned and started writing on the board. "I'm not asking for notes or anything. I'm just asking you to learn about how the civilizations were started, their culture, maybe a little about their religion." The bell rang and students started packing up for lunch. "Oh we are also going with class 14B." He said before everyone left.

* * *

"So, a museum trip," Fourth started as she ate.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." Second nodded. "We've never actually been there, oddly enough. So it will be a nice change."

"You're right. How odd. Usually those are broken into." 

Second smirked. "That's just a bunch of fiction and you know that, besides, everyone knows that they never actually have real artifacts out. Even if they do, it would take a lot of time to actually steal them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right there. Hey, we could do a little pretrip tonight," Fourth whispered.

"I mean, we could… It could be fun. Fine let's do it."

That night, after a little bit of talking and some weird stares from the night guard they were let into the museum.

"We're just doing some surveillance sir. Nothing too serious." Fourth assured the man. 

He nodded curtly. "I understand, but I'm still going to follow you to answer any questions and just to be safe."

"Of course, we understand that," Second said as she started walking around.

Their boots clicked on the tiled floor, the sound echoing throughout the expansive rooms. Several displays had statues sitting in the middle of the room, with ropes or glass covering them. Other displays were in the walls, behind glass and with cameras watching. 

As she had said before most of the stuff that was displayed was either fake, or well protected. All the bones and pottery were casts, the plaster that they were made of was very obvious. The jewelry was either a reception, clearly labeled, but if they weren’t it was noticeable to the girls, or they concealed in several inches of glass.

They walked through the ancient Japanese exhibit and then into ancient Roman exhibit, but, there was one place that was roped off to the public.

"What's over there," Fourth said, pointing at it. 

The guard scratched his head thinking for a moment. "That's something new. It'll be open tomorrow if you want to see it then. Otherwise I can't let you in, sorry."

"It's okay. What is it exactly?"

"Something the university found recently from either Ancient Greece or Rome, I can never remember which. If I'm thinking right, it was a temple dedicated to two gods or something like that. Like I said, you should come back tomorrow if you want to see." He shrugged.

"Very interesting. Is everything well protected?" 

"Yes, it has to be, this is the first display of it ever, so we have to make sure nothing happens to it."

"Of course of course, well, if something is to happen don't hesitate to call us," Fourth said, and Second nodded in agreement. 

Not long after that they left.

The next day they went back, only now as the high schoolers Fuusa and Saaka. The guard from the night before was still there when they arrived, and he seemed to do a double take when they passed, but he seemed to just shake his head and pass them by like he was misremembering something. 

“Come on, let's go see the new thing,” Second said, pulling her partner's hand.

“Yes yes, just give me some time to look at everything else,” Fourth said, shaking her head a little. 

When they got to the room the display was set up in it was strangely empty, save for one girl, Luna, looking at it. 

“Odd. You’d think it’d be full since it’s new,” Fourth said

“Maybe it’s just early.” 

“Yeah, that could be it.” 

They both walked in and went to see what Luna was looking at. She didn’t seem to notice them walking behind her. Almost like she was lost in thought,staring at the sculptures on the walls. 

“What are you looking at?” Second asked, knowing Fourth wouldn’t say anything. 

She nodded slightly and pointed to the wall relief sculpture in front of her; the main focus of the new exhibit. At first glance, it appeared to be like several others in the museum; a woman lounging on a chair with her dress draped over it covering the ground and a man facing her with hair cascading to his feet, wearing nothing more than an armored skirt. The longer they stared at it, however, the more intriguing it became. A giant butterfly or moth covered her chest and another sat on her head like a crown with several other’s flying around her. She held her hand out to the man, palm up, as if to offer a skull with an arrow lodged in it to him.

Fourth and Second took in the sight as Luna spoke, “Her name is E’rah, Goddess of Despair and Matron to women who despise men.” She started, her voice monotone. “And the other, is Don Thousand, a god whose only desire is to destroy the world.”

“Interesting. I’m shocked I’ve never heard about them,” Second said. 

“They only have a small following. This was their holy building so many years ago.” She looked down. 

“So you say.” Fourth looked around a little. “I'm shocked I've never heard or seen anything about them before. Normal blood thirsty goddesses and destructive gods are museum favorites.” Luna was either ignoring her or didn’t pick up the sarcasm in Fourth’s voice because she continued.

“It’s because of how E’rah rose to godhood. She was a noble woman who was married off by her father, but she didn’t agree with it, so to protest, she killed him, and swore to kill all men as she burned his body.”

“How horrible.” Second covered her mouth.

“She didn’t get far into her goal, because not long after she was captured and sentenced to be burned alive. However, even death wouldn’t stop her, for just as those flames wrapped around her body, someone appeared before her, the only man she’d ever accept in her life. Don Thousand. He gave her godhood, and she became his wife, only because of what he had to offer her.”

“So, she vowed to kill all men, but accepted a man to help herself, because he gave her power. I guess I can see that for that time,” Fourth mused. “Anything else, since you seem so invested in this story?”

“Her cult was small but powerful-” Luna started walking- “Her followers would lure men into her temple, and then seal their souls away in stone, only to smash them. Not only killing them, but destroying their very soul.” She stopped in front of two stone impressions, both of them were clearly men, but they looked no different than any other carvings in the exhibit. 

“So are you saying those are some of her victims?” Second pointed at them. Something about Luna seemed to change, like she just realized that she was talking about something, but couldn’t remember what it was even about. 

“Um, that’s what they say.”

“I’m certain it worked like how voodoo dolls ‘work’.” Forth put a hand on Second’s shoulder. “It only works if you really believe it does,” she said with a brief laugh. 

“Well, I hope so.” She shuddered a little. “Ah, Luna, how do you know all this? The plaques don’t have that much written on them.”

“I’ve been… reading it online.” She turned, not looking at them.

“I see.” Fourth looked back at the carving of the two gods and noticed a moth flying close to it, only to land on E’rah. She shrugged and left with Second, leaving Luna alone in the exhibit.


	3. Strange things to come: A ritual in the museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a class trip to the museum, Second and Fourth learned about two unknown gods named E'rah and Don Thousand from a classmate of Fourths named Luna. While there should be no reason for it to cause alarm, Fourth noticed something off about Luna as she told her story.

“Quiet again,” Second commented as she watched the city. It was about 10 o’clock if she was guessing right. The stop lights under her were blinking yellow since there were so few cars passing through. A car alarm went off, making her turn her head in it’s direction, but then it was quickly turned off, making her drop her head. 

Fourth had her arms crossed as she looked out over the rooftops. “Indeed, but let's still give it a few more hours.” 

“I know. I wasn’t saying let’s leave. I was just-” she sighed- “saying something.” 

“Yeah, it’s too quiet,” Fourth said, but then there was a beeping in her ear. “Yes Third?” She answered moving a hand to her ear. 

“I just got a strange call. Nothing serious, but a museum guard contacted me asking if you two could come over to check something out.” Fourth glazed over the buildings and saw the museum was about three blocks away. 

“Oh? Alright, we’re on our way,” she said, motioning to Second. She then turned and started running in that direction, jumping over roof tops. “Did he tell you what he needed?”

“He mentioned something about a break in. It didn’t sound like anything was taken, but apparently you told him to call if something happened?”

“Yeah, I did say that.” She jumped off the roof and landed right by the back entrance of the museum. “Can you do me a favor and see if you can get into the cameras? Just to speed this up for us.”

She hardly waited until Third replied, “That I can do,” before taking the earpiece out, walking up to the glass doors. 

Approaching at the same time was the museum guard from before. He unlocked the door and stepped back, ushering them inside. He seemed a little uneasy, but was trying his best to hide it.

“You called?” Second asked with a friendly smile. 

“Ah, yes, I did.” He said, relaxing a little while he locked the doors behind them. “Thanks for getting here so fast.”

“Of course,” Fourth said. “So what happened that you needed us?”

“Well, like I told your friend and hopefully he told you, someone got in, but nothing was taken. Hell, there was no forced entry even.” He scratched the back of his neck, walking towards the new exhibit. “I was making my rounds,but then I got here and... there-there was this _ person _ in here.” He turned on the light to the room and they got to see the full scene.

In front of the carving of the gods was a small circle of still burning candles, and in the center was a stone tile with a picture of an older man on it, topped off with a large dead moth on it.

“Strange, it looks like-” Fourth started.

“An offering,” Second murmured.

“Yeah, I guess, but wh-” He shook his head wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Why can’t people do that kind of shit in their own place? Why do they have to break in and do it here?”

“I don’t have an answer to that.” Fourth moved closer to it and picked up the picture. ”Did you get a good look at this person?”

“No. They were wearing a cape or something like that. Like a damn ghost.”

“I’m certain it was a real person,” Second said with reassuring confidence.

“Still who does that? We just opened this damn thing and now what? Some cultists decided to show up and make sacrifices? I swear to god if dead animals start showing up I’m quitting!”

“Everything will be fine. We’ll make sure none of that happens.” She put a hand on his back. “Don’t worry.” 

He started to argue, glancing at her reassuring smile, then cleared his throat nodding. “Ah, yes, of course,” he said, moving away from her. 

Grinning, Second watched him awkwardly investigate the exhibit a few feet away, before joining Fourth in examining the picture she had picked up. “So, what do you think this is about?” she whispered.

“Not sure, but if anything this might help us figure out who broke in.” She waved the picture around. 

“So we’re going to take this? Not give it to the police?”

“Why not? We need something to do. And, I have a weird feeling about this,” Fourth said, tucking the picture away. “Hey-” she waved at the guard, getting his attention- “can you get us something to hold on to this extra stuff?" 

“Um, yeah, I’ll get a box.”

“Thank you. Second, could you assist him?”

“Of course.” She nodded and walked off with him.

Fourth stared at the carving again, almost like she was expecting it to come alive or for the gods to tell her what happened, but she knew that wasn’t possible. Movement out of the corner of her eye, and she prepared herself; half expecting the intruder to have come back. 

A lone moth fluttered around a light, casting large shadows along the ceiling. She glared at it and turned back to see Second and the guard walking back in. “I think you have a pest problem,” she said, walking away from the carving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First art of the story comes from kira-hayashi on tumblr and kira_hayashi here on AO3
> 
> She drew something based on the scene where E'rah is talking about the craving of Don Thousand and E'rah. I really like it, and I just really like that she managed to capture what I wanted for the craving.   
> https://kira-hayashi.tumblr.com/post/625921436961406976


	4. Let's Start the Search: Introducing Magic Boy Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a break in at the local museum, Second and Fourth have now taken up the job of finding out who left what looked like an offering at the craving to the gods. But does it mean anything, or is it just some fanatic.

“Here, try to find out who this is,” Fourth said, handing the picture that they found at the Museum to Third when they got home for the night. 

He took it from her and gave it a quick look over. “You’re not giving this to the police?” he asked, laying it down on his computer desk.

“No, we’re taking this one, they don’t need to be involved, and their time can be used for better things.” 

He shook his head a little and turned back to his computers.

Third was a Magic Boy, just like Fourth was a Magic Girl, but his powers were diminishing. As time went on, he found himself being more of a behind the scenes person working for the two. Not that he didn’t like it, he actually found it more fitting since his specialties were in computers and fighting wasn’t really his favorite thing.

“You think something will come out of this?” he asked.

“I have a feeling, but we’ll see about that.” 

“Of course, of course.” He smirked a little. He could always read her when it comes to her work. “I’ll see what I can do. You should go to bed, you have school tomorrow anyway.” 

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

The girls walked to school dressed in heavy winter jackets the wind blew past them, whipping their hair around. In the just past few days the temperature had seemed to drop, feeling like it was bringing in an early winter. Second kept nudging herself against Fourth as they walked, almost pushing the other over.

“Hey stop that! You’re going to make us late!” Fourth scowled her.

“But it’s cold! And you’re warm.” Second said, sticking out her tongue.

“Well you should have dressed better.” 

“Ah, well...” Second went quiet and just grabbed her hand. 

“Much better.” Fourth smiled and kept moving with her in tow.

When they got to school they both shed their coats and they separated to their classes. 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” Fourth said, waving a little to her. 

She then got to class and sat down. Most of the students were already there, even with 15 minutes til the start of class, yet, for some reason she found herself ignoring the chatter, fixated by Luna. She was bent over her desk, writing down something. Fourth was tempted to talk to her., but she didn’t really know how to start a conversation, and considering how odd she acted at the museum she didn’t really want to try. She sighed, not sure what to do. It probably would be odd for her to bring up what had happened before anyway.

* * *

“So, Third, what did you find?” Fourth asked, walking into his room at the end of the day. 

He gave her a sideways glance, sighed, then pulled up a personal file. “First thing, his name is Dr. Faker, so at least most of this is public record,” he explained as he typed, “He’s a physicist, who’s apparently working on new forms of renewable energy.” 

“And?” she asked, reading over the forms in front of her.

“Well that’s really it. The guy has a clean record. No malpractices. Nothing. It’s odd,” he said, leaning his chin on his hand. 

“Well he must have pissed someone off for this to happen.”

“Probably another girl too,” Second said, walking in.

“Ah, good you're here. This is what Third found for us.”

“Wonderful!” She hugged him and read over the screen while leaning over him. ”So now what then? We know the man, do we know who left the picture?” She asked.

“Well, no, we don't.” He then pulled up security footage from the museum and let it run in front of them. The camera was pointed right at the craving of the gods, and before it was a cloaked figure, just like the guard had said. It lit some candles and laid the picture down on the floor, but before anything else could be done, something, probably the guard shocked it and it started running off, then he passed by, chasing after it. 

“Tell me you followed the cameras,” Fourth said.

“Just hold on,” he said as he pulled up more feed. The next camera cut to the figure running down the hall, but then it just disappeared. 

“What the hell?” Fourth pushed him away and started messing with the feed.

“You’re not going to find anything.” He sighed as he watched her. Finally she gave up and let him get back to the keyboard. “So, now what?”

“Well, whoever left that picture must know him in some way, so I’d say start looking for the people he’s worked with.” Second thought out loud. 

“I can do that.” Third got up and grabbed a coffee cup that was on his desk. “Better get ready since I’ll have a long night.” He shook his head a little, but had a smirk as he did it.

“Thanks.” With that, Fourth turned and left.

“Do you want me to help?” Second asked.

“If you’re willing, can you make me some coffee?” He held out his cup. 

She laughed, taking the cup from his hands. “Of course!”

After she made a new cup of coffee and brought it to him, she went into her room. Fourth sat with her back to the door, reading. Second smirked and snuck up behind her, grabbing her sides. 

Fourth jumped and froze, until she saw who it was. Smiling, she patted Second on the head. “You scared me,” she laughed. “That’s not a good idea. You know how I can react and you could end up hurt.” 

“If I do, it’s something I can handle.” Second moved and kissed her. “And besides, it’s cute watching you react.”

“Sure sure, whatever you say. Now what do you want, dear?” 

“Why do you have to say that, you’re breaking the mood.” Second whined while laying on her lap. 

“You act like this whenever you want to ask something, so I’m just making this go faster.” Fourth said running her hands through her hair.

“Well, do you remember what we talked about before.” She started.

“We’ve talked about a lot of things dear.”

“I mean the whole... kid thing,” Second said shyly.

“Ah. Yes I do and the answer is still no.”

“But Fourth, you haven’t let me even explain.”

“You don’t have to. I think we still need to wait, and right now, we’re busy with something else. We don’t know where this will go.”

“Well, I wasn’t talking about right now, right this moment.” Second sighed. “If anything, maybe after this investigation is done. How about that?”

“Hm, I'd rather not, dear.”

“But if we wait too long, we might not have another chance to do it, or, something could happen to one of us.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Fourth’s tone turned serious.

“But it’s true, and you know it.” Second gave her a pout. “You might not want it to happen, but it always can, and we have to be prepared should it happen.” She shook her head and sighed.

“Dear, you know I love you, and you know how much it pains me to see you hurt or in trouble. I don’t want you to go through that. Not til I’m confident in my own abilities.” 

“But I know you can protect me and, while you might want to keep me safe forever, you can’t see the future and you never know what can happen.”

“I know, and I hate that.” 

Second moved again and hugged her. “Please Fourth, can we please do this? At least after all this is done.” 

Fourth bit her lip, unsure of what to say or do. Finally she sighed and hugged her back. “Fine, depending on how this goes, we can.” 

Second looked up at her and smiled widely. “Thank you!” 

She kissed her again and went back to hugging her while Fourth just sat with her in her arms, trying to calm herself down and accept what she agreed to.

* * *

_**The First and Dark Omake** _

The curtains to the stage opened and sitting in the center was First reading a book. Dark walked on stage and leaned on his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"You know that this section of the story was originally just two chapters?" First said as he turned a page, not taking his eyes off his book. 

"Oh really? And what was the reason to that?" Dark said, leaning over him as if he was reading along. 

"A combination of lack of ideas, and not really working things out from the start." First leaned back almost toppling him over. "It was mostly just, men get sick because E'rah hates men. But E'rah's name is a play on the word 'Error', so a new idea came up." He said smirking as Dark fell over and glared at him.

"Hey what was that for?" Dark said rubbing his back.

"You're heavy, and you can read on your own and not on my shoulder." First said sticking his tongue out. Dark did it back and then stood up, his arms crossed.

"Whatever. Anything else you have to tell us?" First shut his book and stood up.

"Yes, well, kind of. The original draft took a lot of ideas from some of the first chapters of Sailor Moon. You had Second and Fourth transforming into nurses to stalk out a hospital." 

"That's cool, I guess." 

"You could say that. I'm sure your sad that wasn't included though, no nurse fetish for you." First snickered. Dark shrugged. 

"Yeah, that is sad, but I'm sure I can get Second dressed like that easy." He said, not even denying it. First gave him a weird look and then looked around nervously.

"Well would you look at that, I think we're done here. Thank you for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed!" He said waving his hands trying to get the curtains to close faster. 


	5. Evil can be Good: Does Luna know more then she lets on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A name has been found for the person in the picture that was left as an offering in the museum, but a name means nothing if you don't know what they have done wrong, much less why it would be left to two ancient gods.

A week passed since the break-in, but no leads were found. They had a face, a name, and that was it. What did it all mean? 

Fourth drew circles on the side of her school work, not paying any attention. She glanced up at everyone else in the class. Three people were missing, but she didn’t think much of it. 

“Fuusa.” She looked up and saw the teacher frowning at her, seemingly annoyed. “It’s your turn to read.” She nodded, and started reading where the last student left off, shocking the teacher that she knew where they had left off.

_ “The Gods of the Ancient World could have multiple to be worshiped, such a Zeus who was God of Lightning, Sky, and the Leader of the Greek Gods. Or Osiris God of the Dead and The Underworld. Some God’s could also have dual meanings, being good in some eyes, while being bad to others.”  _ She read on.

Finally the teacher stopped her and she sat down, only now she was thinking about what she had read. Good to some, evil to others, it all depended on what they could give the person in exchange for worship.

_ ‘A Goddess that wants to kill men would seem bad to anyone who was a man, but to a woman who found herself wronged by one, she could easily seem like the perfect deity.’ _ Fourth thought.  _ ‘But would worshiping one in this day and age lead to something?’  _

She looked at the ceiling and saw a moth fluttering by the light. She glared at it and shook her head.

* * *

“I think something might be going around.” Second said while they were on lunch. “Four people were missing today.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Fourth said as she picked up a small tomato and put it in her mouth, “and it’s getting cold out, so it happens.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Second reached over and grabbed another tomato out of Fourth’s lunch. 

She laughed a little and shook her head. “You could have asked, you know?” 

“I know, but I wanted to be sneaky.” Second took a bite from it.

“Well you need to work on that. Thank god you’re better at that when it’s important,” she said with a wink. 

Second laughed and ate the rest of it. “Well, at least you think I can be good at it.” 

Fourth just patted her head. “Of course.” A moth then flew past her head and she seemed to lose her good mood. 

“What's wrong?” Second asked, noticing the change.

“These moths seem to be multiplying,” she sighed. “Do they migrate? Because lately I’ve seen them everywhere.”

“Really I haven’t noticed too many.” She shrugged “They’re just bugs anyway.” She smirked. “Are you afraid of them?”

“What? No, not even close.” Fourth waved her hand. “They’re just pests.”

“Sure sure. dear.” Second kept smirking. 

She sighed again and turned back to her food, dropping the subject.

* * *

“So do you have anything new?” Fourth said as she walked in Thirds room, dropping her bag on the ground.

“You could say hi first.” 

“Hi Third.” Second said, walking in.

“Much better-” he smirked- “and to answer your question, not really.” 

“Hm, wonderful.” She sat down on his bed and crossed her arms. “Any reason why exactly?”

“Well, finding a person, that’s easy, but finding out someone who’s worked under another person is a little harder. Think about it like this, when people write out a resume they don’t write out who they worked under, they just write the company they worked for, and maybe have a single manager they worked with, but there were several managers, you won’t know all their names unless you ask.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Second sat by Fourth and leaned against her. “Have you tried looking at the places he’s worked for and work down from there?”

“I’m in the process of it, but if someone has left, I won’t know unless I dig deeper into their records.” He sat back and watched his screen.

“So you’re telling me this could take weeks, if not longer.”

“Yes, sadly, and by then they could already be gone, or in hiding.”

“We should have just left this case with the police,” Second said.

“No, it’ll be okay,” Fourth assured her. “We have this.”

“Well, while I wait for this search to finish, I have a question for either of you.” He turned his chair to face them. “Which exhibit did this happen in?” 

“Oh, I thought you knew already.”

“No, I just know it was the museum.” 

“Well,” Fourth thought a little, remembering what Luna had told them. “It was an exhibit from the temple for two gods recently discovered.”

“Just two gods? They really got a whole exhibit to themselves?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, apparently it was a special find, since they were never heard of before.”

“And what exactly were they about, you say gods, but that means anything, especially when it comes to the old world.”

“One was a goddess, her name was E’rah, she was a goddess of despair, and a figure for women who hated men,” Fourth said, trying to remember how Luna put it.

“Heh, I could see her being popular nowadays,” Third chuckled a little. 

“Same here.” Fourth smirked. “And the other, a god named Don Thousand. I don’t really remember what he is god of, if anything.” She shrugged.

“So, they were bad, you could say.”

“Yeah, more than likely.” Fourth nodded, but then thought back to the passage she had read at school. “But, if they gave people what they wanted, I’m sure they were considered good.”

“Good, in the name of evil.” Third rubbed his chin. “I’ll have to do some research on them, but later.” He turned back to his computer and he made a small gasp.

“What is it?” Second got up and looked at his screen.

“Well, we found someone.” He enlarged the file and Fourth seemed to fall back.

It was Luna. 

“Apparently she goes to your school?” Third stated, but asked at the same time. 

“She does, and she's in my class.”

“And she was the one who told us about those gods.” Second thought for a moment. “I didn’t think you could work while in school.”

“According to this her parents work there too, and she was allowed to work to help her get into university.” He read over her record.

“Interesting.” 

“Yes, well this is almost perfect. You can talk to her Fourth.” He looked back but she was already shaking her head.

“I rather not.” She put up her hands.

“But you have to, or visit her as your normal self and question her if you must.” 

She sighed, “You’re giving me no other option, aren’t you?”

“You’re in her class, so it makes more sense that you do it.”

“Sorry Fourth, he’s right,” Second spoke up.

“Fine, fine. I’ll see what I can get out of her,” Fourth said with a huff as she turned out of the room. 

“She’s not happy,” Second said bluntly.

“I know, but she has to do it.” He shook his head. “You’d think someone like her wouldn’t have issues talking to people, but I guess you can never know.” He went back to typing, and Second glanced over his shoulder.

“What are you looking up now?”

“Well, first I want to see if I can find anyone else. Then I might look into E’rah.” 

“Ah, okay, well I’ll let you be then. Thanks for helping,” she said as she left the room. He just nodded in response and went back to focusing on his work. 


	6. Questions to be Answered: The Error Website

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been found out that Luna had a connection to the Doctor who's picture was found at the museum, and despite her complaints, Fourth has to go an question her to see what she knows. But will Second and Third Find out something before her?

School still had 30 minutes to start, yet Fourth found herself already in her desk, waiting for the teacher. She kept glancing over at Luna, who had also shown up early for some reason. She seemed to be writing something down again, but what, she didn’t know. Fourth twirled a pencil around her fingers, trying to get herself up to talk to her, but she just couldn’t get herself to do it. 

_ ‘Talking is Seconds job. Why am I stuck with it this time?’ _ she fumed. It’s not that hard, but still, she didn’t like talking to people she didn’t really know. Finally she sighed, got up and made her way over to the other’s desk.

Fourth stood in front of Luna, expecting her to look up when she noticed someone was by her, but she didn’t. She then tapped her desk, and she finally looked up. There was an almost dead look in her eyes, and bags under them like she hadn’t been sleeping well. Fourth was taken back at how she looked, considering at the museum she looked just fine. 

“Yes?” Luna asked, sounding just as dead as she looked. Fourth shook her head, telling herself that she had to talk because she’d already gotten this far. 

“Um, remember at the museum? You told us about those gods?”

“Yes,” she said again, tone unchanging. 

“Well, I’m curious about E’rah. Could you tell me more about her?” Fourth asked with a fake smile. A light sparked in Luna’s eyes and she smiled, but it was more sinister than Fourth would like. 

“So you’re also interested in the great goddess? What man has wrong you dear?” Her voice seemed different, like it spoke with a power behind it.

“Excuse me? What do you mean by that?” Fourth was leaning on her desk, getting closer to her. 

“A man has wronged you, that’s why you’d ask about her, simple as that.”

“I, see.” Fourth thought for a second. “One hasn’t wronged me, per say, but I just detest them as is.”

“Ah, an acceptable answer too.” She folded her hands in front of her. “Come with me after school and you shall meet her.” 

Fourths eyes widened and she stepped back. “Really?”

“Of course. She accepts any woman or girl who wishes to have her blessing.”

“Alright.” She turned away, having enough of what she said and went back to her desk. When she sat down there was a moth sitting on her books. She glared at it and shooed it away, more annoyed that they kept getting into her stuff. 

When the day ended, Second waited for Fourth as she normally did outside the school, but when she passed by, she noticed Luna was leading her. She grabbed Fourths shoulder, and she seemed to jump until she noticed it was just Second.

“You go home alone tonight. I’m going to be with a friend,” she said with a fake smile, making Second uneasy.

“Oh… Okay, have fun,” she said, waving a little as she walked away. Well, at least she was actually trying to get information from Luna, she figured. 

She started walking home alone, it was odd to her. Fourth was always with her and she felt like she was missing something. She shook her head and kept going, it was just for today, and she can handle a walk on her own. She started watching people pass by, most people on their phones, or simply not interested in what was going on around them. But something wasn’t right. There were no men, at all. Everyone who passed was a lady, or school girl, even in some of the shops she passed, all girls. She took off running to home, now worried about Third and hoping he was okay. She burst through the front door and found him standing in the kitchen, heating something up in the microwave. 

“Afternoon you two,” he said, not turning around. 

She sighed in relief, cursing herself for overreacting and overthinking. “Actually, it’s just me,” she said and he turned, coffee cup in hand.

“Oh? Where’s Fourth?”

“She went with Luna, so I mean, she’s doing work.” Second set her bags down and leaned on the kitchen counter. “Did you find anything while we were gone?” 

“No. Honestly, I just woke up-” he held his mug out to emphasize his point and took a drink- “but I didn’t really find anything last night either.” He shrugged, walking to his room and she followed after him. He sat down and started his computer back up, and she sat on his bed and watched him work. 

“So, what are you going to look for now.”

“Not sure, last night I was still looking for people, but I got nothing. I’m considering researching that god you talked about. At least until Fourth comes back and tells us what’s going on with that classmate of hers.”

“You might as well. She didn’t really say when she’d be back though.” She thought for a moment. “Look up that goddess. I want to see more about her and Luna said that she read most of the stuff about her online.”

“Fine, fine,” he said, simply searching the name E’rah, figuring it would at least pull up articles about the archaeological dig involving her shrine. 

“Did- did you do that right?” Second asked when the search results came up. There was only one available link for him to choose. No articles, pictures, news reports. Nothing. Third sat back and looked at it, trying to think out what was going on.

“Yes, I did, I mean, I can’t really screw up something like this.” He shrugged and hovered over the link. The title was just, ‘E’rah’ and the link seemed to just be a string of numbers and letters. He frowned as he looked at it.

“I wouldn’t trust that.” Second said simply.

“I’m well aware of it. But it’s the only thing we got.” He quickly checked a few things on his computer and went back to it. “I have enough virus protection up, that we should be safe. And if we must we’ll cut the power to the house, they can’t get in if there’s no access.” He said motioning to the power box that was by his door. Second nodded and got up to stand by him to watch. He took a deep breath and clicked the link.

At first, there was nothing. The site was black, no words or pictures, and nothing else to click on. Third raised an eyebrow and tried to click out, but it wouldn’t allow him. He frowned and tried to pull up a control board to get info on the site, but once again it wouldn’t allow him. Buzzing, low at first, filled the room, growing in intensity until it was almost deafening. The screen flickered and several error messages appeared. Third panicked, trying everything he could think of to get it to stop, unsure of what it would do, what it might have already done. 

Then, it all stopped. 

“So another has come to me.” A female voice came through the speakers. Green cat-like eyes appeared on the screen, unblinking, fixated on Third. “Come to me, man, so your soul might be used for my betterment.” 

He wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was a recording, or if someone had actually gotten into his system and was talking to him. He kept working but then he couldn’t move his fingers, then his hands, and arms, and then it was his whole body. He tried to talk, but his entire body refused to do anything he wanted. He was trapped! 

Second watched the screen, waiting for it to do something else. She then noticed that Third had stopped typing, stopped doing anything at all. Was he waiting for something too? She shook his shoulder a little, trying to get a reaction, but he seemed stiff.

“Third?” 

“H...help...m-me.” 

Second jumped back, gasping, and eyes wide. Help him? Help him how? What was wrong? Frantically searching for any connection she glared at the green eyes on the black screen. She had no idea how, but somehow the computer was affecting him. She had to shut it off! Where was the plug? Giving up on finding the right plug in the mess of cords under Thirds desk, she bolted out of the room and down the hall to the power box. Pulling open the metal door, she groaned. She had no idea which was for what room, but the top breaker would have to do. She flipped it, satisfied when every light and sound stopped in the house and ran back to Third.

“No! You fool! How could you?!” The voice screamed as a green moth appeared on screen, flickering until the computer shut down completely. Second was still for what seemed like minutes, the only sound she could hear was her own breathing, until she heard Third gasp and cough, bringing her back to her senses. 

“Are you okay?” she said, shaking him a little. 

He coughed a few more times and she heard him take a deep breath. “Yes, I am. Thank you,” he said between shaky breaths. “If you would have waited a second longer, I... don’t know if you would have gotten me back.”

“I’m just glad nothing happened to you.” She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. “Should I turn the power back on?”

“Yes, I need to make sure nothing else happened while that site was up,” he said, still trying to regain his composure. 

Second flipped the switch again and the lights slowly came back on. Out of nowhere a moth flew at Second and hit her in the face. She yelped and clapped her hands together, killing it.

“Are you okay?” Third asked, turning around. 

“Ah, yeah, just a moth hit my face.” She opened her hands. “I thought Fourth was joking about these things being everywhere.” 

Third didn’t respond, he just seemed to be staring, wide eyed at her hands. She looked at them, unsure of why he was reacting like that, until she saw the smoke. Staring down at her hands with the same amount of shock as Third, she watched the moth slowly turning to smoke. Then it hit her. The moths: E’rah had moths around her in the carving, the moth that was put on the picture, the moth on the computer screen before it died.

“I have to find Fourth right now!” she said, whipping her hands to get rid of the smoke. 

“Well where is she?” Third asked, getting out of his seat.

“I don’t know! She just went with Luna. I don’t know where her house is.”

“Calm down, calm down,” Third said, grabbing her. “Here, let’s check the museum first. Okay?” 

Second nodded a little, knowing overreacting wouldn’t help her. Third brought his computer back up and went to the security cameras in the museum. He pulled up the live feed pointed at the display of the gods... and Fourth was there. Black smoke billowed out of the carving, reaching for her.

“Fourth!” They both screamed and ran out of the house, leaving the footage running behind them. 


	7. Meeting the Goddess: E'rah, the Goddess of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Fourth was away trying to get information out of Luna, Third and Second did their own research to see what they could find out about the goddess. During their search they found a weird website and Third nearly lost his life to the goddess. And how it seems like Fourth is her next target.

Fourth followed Luna, expecting to go to her house, only to end up in a small alley near the museum. 

“So, how exactly am I going to meet E’rah?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

Several other girls showed up in the alley with them and seemed to greet Luna. Each of them seemed to have dead eyes too, like she had before. It was very off putting to Fourth. “Fuusa. That’s your name, right?” 

She nodded. 

“You’re always with that girl from the B-Class. It’s odd since you’ve never been seen with anyone else, always eating lunch with her, walking home with her. Some have said you’re related, but the way you two act is... different,” she mused, an almost evil smile on her face. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Fourth huffed, annoyed that she was pulling Second into the conversation.

“Oh nothing, just E’rah has also been known as a patron of, oh what's the word,” she waved her a little like she was thinking. “Oh yes, lesbains. Many have come to her, usually after being assaulted by men, or maybe they were forced into a relationship that they didn’t want by their family. The list goes on and on.” 

“But I thought she was married to another god?”

“Ah yes, Don. She is, but it’s more for a power gain, and they both know that. Honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if Don offered her power in the first place, just to see if she’d swallow some of her pride for godhood.” Luna shrugged.

“I see.” Fourth looked away. “So, why did you go to her? Is it because you’re-” 

“No, my reason is that damn doctor.” Luna clenched her fists. “I was his assistant and because of that, he took  _ my _ hard work and said it was his own. He stole it! I tried to talk to him, tried to fight it and get the credit I deserve, but because I’m not even allowed to work there, I can’t say anything!” she spat out.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Fourth said, actually feeling a little sorry for her, “but, going to an old goddess... What will that do?” 

“What will it do?” She tilted her head a little. “That you will learn, very soon.” Fourth stepped back. “So what about these other girls? Why are they here?”

###  “Oh, various reasons. Some were abused by their fathers, brothers, male teachers or strangers on the bus or train. Some have been forced to hide their true feelings for girls and have started hating men because of it.” Luna shrugged. “And others just feel like they’ve been wronged because of men; passed in sports because they’re not male or told they aren’t as smart as their male peers.”

“And how did they find out about her?”

“Me. In the old days she would have a priestess who’d bring followers to her, but in the modern day, that’s not as easy. All you have to do is say you hate men and girls will come flocking to you.” She smirked. 

Several girls came behind her blocking her in. She grit her teeth and glared at her. “So you’re going to show me her. Right?”

“Of course, anyone who wishes to see her will be brought to her.” Luna nodded. “Just a few more minutes. When the museum is closed, you shall meet her.” 

Time passed in a dead silence. Fourth looked at all of them, at all of their dead eyes. Something wasn’t right, and she knew it, but what? Mind control? Maybe, but was Luna capable of that or was it the goddess? She didn’t know. 

The group started to move, but instead of moving down the alley they started heading toward a wall. She looked at the others but they didn’t seem phased at all. Luna lifted her hand up, and a portal mesmerized on the wall, with the other side of it being right in front of the craving of E’rah. They entered the portal and were instantly in the museum.

_ ‘So that’s how she disappeared before,’  _ Fourth thought as the portal closed behind her. 

The room was dim, most of the light turned off for the night so the only thing that lit the room was a light that illuminated the craving of the gods. A few girls pulled candles out of their pockets and lit them and held them out while Luna went past the red velvet rope barriers that closed off the area, and stood right before the craving.

“Oh great Goddess, please appear before us and meet your new worshiper. Give her your blessing,” she said, raising her hands up.

Fourth watched on in horror as black smoke came out of the craving and then consumed Luna’s entire body. It was black as night and seemed to cling to everything it touched. Fourth couldn’t seen her from within the smoke, and it was as if she had simply vanished within it.

###  “Ah, you’ve brought me a follower.” A pair of green eyes looked at her through the smoke. A hand reached for Fourth and caressed her face. She stared at it, frozen, unsure if there was anything she could do. A figure then appeared out of the smoke shrouded relief sculpture: a woman with long black hair with a crown that looked like moth wings. Her hair flayed out and she ran her hand through it bringing it back together. Fourth noticed that there was an eye on her wrist that seemed to be looking at her.

“Another poor girl wronged by men. What is your name?” She asked, her voice silken yet it put Fourth on edge. 

She took a deep breath and looked down. “Fuusa, but I mostly came out of curiosity.”

“Of course, that’s usually how it starts.” The goddess leaned forward and ran a finger down Fourth’s cheek. “What  _ really _ brings you here? What man has hurt you so that you request my blessing?”

“No man has hurt me.” Fourth shivered and tried to move away.

“If that is so, then what has one done to you?” 

“Nothing-” Fourth balled her fists- “but, I don’t trust them and I don’t trust them around Second.” She quietly said that last part, not even thinking about saying her false name. She never would admit that, much less to someone who was probably her enemy, but it seemed to almost fall out of her mouth. 

E’rah smirked a little and tilted Fourth’s chin. “I didn’t quite catch that last part.” She pulled her closer. “It sounded like you were talking about someone else, another girl perhaps?” Fourth stayed quiet. “Of course it is. So that’s why you’re here. Don’t worry, you’re still welcome in my eyes.”

“Good,” she lied, still trying not to look at her. “I have one question though, if I follow you, what do you want me to do then.” 

E’rah pulled her hands away and seemed to lean forward in the air, the rest of her body will sealed within the stone. “You are a smart one, I can tell,” she mused. “I ask nothing more than you to collect the souls of men for me, dear.”

“But how do you want me to do that?”

“Ah, it’s really simple, but how to start?” She tapped her own chin as if she was thinking. “You were told what my followers did in the old days, how men's souls would be captured in stone and then smashed. Well now, due to this young mind that has awoken me, I have a more modern method to do my work.” 

“So what do you do then?”

“I use technology. My dear Luna helped me channel my power through her computer into the internet and there I wait until these girls lead men right to me. I take their souls from their own homes, their jobs, anywhere and everywhere.” She chuckled a little. “This makes things so much easier for me. In a matter of a few weeks I’ve collected the same number of souls that used to take me years to get.”

“What do you do with the souls?”

“That isn’t something you need to know.” She said with a coy smile. “Just know that after I’m done with them, they’ll make a fine meal for me.” Fourth opened her mouth to say something but something else caught her attention.

###  “Get away from Fourth!” Second screamed, charging into the exhibit, Third running after her. 

###  E’rah turned when she heard the voice of another girl, but her face instantly darkened when she saw Third towing behind her. “You!!” She pointed at Second. “You stopped me from getting his soul! And now you bring him here?” 

###  Her voice boomed, shaking the whole building. The girls around her covered their ears, some dropping to their knees because of how loud it was. Second stopped, unfazed by the noise and pointed back at her. “How dare you try to hurt Third! And now you’re going after Fourth?!” She transformed in front of her and already had a sword out.

“Ah, a Magic Girl, I thought those were gone to history like me.” The darkness left E’rah’s face as she spoke. “Are you really going to go after me dear? Someone who protects girls like you. Do you really want to make an enemy out of me?”

“I don’t care! We are meant to protect everyone, we can’t just pick and choose who we are going to protect.” Second shook her head. “I’m sorry, but you should have never come back and given these girls false hope. They should have gone to the police and not some old god.”

“So that’s what you choose?” E’rah frowned and raised the hand with an eye on it. “Then I guess we are done here.” An orb appeared in her hand and instantly detonated, engulfing the whole building in a blinding light. 


	8. The First Fight: Holy Power will destroy a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confronting E'rah at the museum Fourth finally got some answers as to why a picture was left there, and why she was gathering girls under her. But before she could learn more Second and Third arrived, angering E'rah greatly when she released Third was the male that got away from her. Before anything else could be done, something in her hand seemed to glow, blinding everyone around her.

There was screaming all around them and Fourth’s ears were ringing. When she was finally able to see, the museum that they were in was completely gone. She looked down at herself, and saw that she had transformed right before the blast, which was the only way she was still alive. She looked around frantically, not seeing E’rah, Second, or even the girl’s or Third.

“Second!” she screamed into the smoke. She heard coughing and instantly ran towards it, and Second appeared.

“Fourth! Where’s E’rah?” 

“I... don’t know. What about Third?”

Second shook her head, her voice cracking, “I-I’m not sure.” 

They both heard laughing from above them and they looked up. E’rah was floating above them, a hand over her mouth as she laughed. “Oh how sad. Your boy is gone and so are my followers, but I can easily get more.” She turned away from them, looking out at the city. “A few more souls and I can easily make my own army.” 

Fourth grabbed Second’s hand and brought her back to her senses. “Come on, we have to stop her before more end up like them.” 

Second wiped her eyes and then nodded. “Right. For them, and Third.” She looked up at E'rah and summoned her sword again and Fourth did the same.

"Now, how to take care of her."

"Her back's turned. We should just act while she doesn't notice."

"Sounds like a plan." Fourth smirked. 

They both jumped up some nearby buildings and jumped at her, swords raised in the air. E’rah noticed something out of the corner of her eye and turned into smoke as the girls were about to strike. 

“So you’re actually going to fight me.” They both heard, as if she was whispering in their ears. 

“Come out here and fight us!” Fourth screamed, hoping to make her appear. 

Smoke gathered around her, and instantly hands appeared, wrapping around her body. She was lifted off the ground. E’rah’s face appeared again, grinning wickedly. “Why would I fight you? I don’t want a mark on your cute face,” she said, holding Fourth up close. “Why don’t you join me dear? You’d make such a wonderful lover for me.”

“Let go of me! I don’t want anything to do with an old lady like you.” Fourth struggled to get out of her grip. 

She frowned and held her up by her arms like she was a doll. “Then I guess I’ll have to break you first, how sad.” But before she could do anything else Second slashed her sword at E’rah’s back, causing her to drop her.

“Get your hands off Fourth!” She screamed, slashing at her again. 

E’rah turned before she could cut her again and backhanded her out of the air. “You bitch! How dare you touch me like that!” She ran a hand down her back, and went back to pick up Fourth only to find her gone. “Where did you go now?”

Fourth went off, forgetting about the goddess and only worrying about if Second was safe. She saw several more buildings had been damaged and went down the line of destruction, as the goddess followed behind her. But before she could look anymore something zipped past her.

“What are you doing? We have to fight!” Second said, turning back to see her. 

Fourth paused, shook her head and then slapped herself on the cheek. Right, they had to fight. Second was safe, so they had to fight. Second came to the roof of a nearby building, calling back E’rah’s attention. “If you won’t fight her, then fight me then!” Second said, pointing at the goddess.

###  She dropped her sword and summoned a bow to her hands. She pulled it back, and took aim. Arrows started flying past E’rah, but she dodged them easily, smiling as if she was just playing a game. “Ah yes, because you are such a challenge to me,” she laughed, walking closer to Second. She brought a hand down, crushing the building she was standing on, causing her to retreat again.

“Dammit, we’re getting nowhere with her,” Fourth cursed. All around her was getting destroyed now, roads, houses, everything, and she couldn’t think of a way to stop it. 

“Already out of ideas?”

She readied her weapon, expecting E’rah, but much to her shock, and amazement, it was Third. He was fully transformed as a Magic boy, his armor shining and robes seeming to blow in the wind. Behind him was all the girls from before, no longer dead eyed, and seemingly terrified at what was happening. A bubble was around them, light pink in color, seeming to protect them from the debris flying around them.

“Third?” Fourths eyes widened and then she smiled. “You made it! We were so worried.” 

He smiled back at her and left the safety of the bubble. “Don’t move, you’ll be safe. I promise.” He said to the girls behind them. Hesitantly they nodded and stayed huddled together. ‘Sorry for making you worry,” he said, turning back to Fourth.

“It’s okay, I just didn’t think you’d transform.”

“Same here, but, I guess miracles can happen.” His wings flared out and he smirked. “I guess I still have some power left.”

“I guess so.” She looked back at E’rah. “Do you think you can help us then?”

“Why else do you think I came out?” He shook his head. “Of course I can.”

“Good. Nothing seems to hurt her. Do you have any ideas?” 

“Hm, she’s a god, maybe we should use another godly power against her.”

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done that.” She readied her sword. “You think you can still do it?”

“I’m not that weak.” 

He put his hands together like he was praying and his wings wrapped around him. Fourth stayed still and watched as her sword started to shine with a golden energy and it started to grow too. She glanced up and saw Second still fighting E’rah, and she felt herself getting more nervous as she watched.

“She’s fine,” Third said. His eyes were closed, but he knew she was watching. “She is just as capable as you, and we need her to distract her.” 

She gritted her teeth, hating that he had to say that to her. “Just hurry up, we don’t need to push it,” she said, getting visibly angry, just watching her fight. 

Second kept firing arrows, none hitting E’rah, but each of them seemed to be annoying her more and more as time went on.

“You really are persistent.” She reached out and grabbed Second before she could jump away. “Maybe I can make you useful when I control this world.” She smirked, squeezing her. 

“Hurry up Third!” Fourth said through gritted teeth. 

“Stop talking then!” He spat, still concentrating on his prayer. The sword shined with power and grew to an ungodly size, so much so that Fourth had to rest it on the ground. Second was still getting squished between the goddess hands, it was getting to the point where she was struggling to breath, and escaping was almost impossible. 

“Third-!” Fourth started, but then his eyes flew open along with his wings, and she knew it was time. 

She rushed at the goddess, somehow carrying the sword as if it wasn’t twice her size. Third flew around her and floated feet in front of her face. She looked at him in disbelief. “Wait, you’re the man from before. How?” Her hands loosened on Second, dropping her to the ground. 

“Didn’t expect a Magic Boy, did you?” He smirked. “Much less one who uses holy power!” He put both hands out to her and a golden flame surrounded him. “This is for all the damage you caused!” 

She lifted her hands, to block herself from the blast, but no blast came. Instead, she felt something go though her back. She screamed in pain and turned around, only to see Fourth jumped up, sword raised high above her head.

“This is for Second!” she screamed before slashing straight down her body, cutting her in half. 

E’rah screamed again, but the shrillness seemed to fade into a raspy whisper. Her body slowly changed to smoke until just a skull with her hair remained. That skull then shined and cracked into several pieces, and then broke, and out came a large green moth. 

Third flew up to it and cupped the moth in his hands. He felt it buzz around, and then a pink bubble formed around it. It hit the sides of it, trying to pop it or just get out, but nothing worked. He held it up to his face and chuckled. “Maybe Moth goddess would be a fitting title for you,” he said, putting the bubble away. 

The rest of the smoke cleared, and on the ground was Luna, sitting on her knees, almost like she was asleep. Fourth went up to her and shook her a little. She shook her head, and slowly opened her eyes. “Where am I?” 

“That will be explained later. How do you feel?”

“Very, tired,” Luna said, closing her eyes again. She slumped in Fourth’s arms and passed out.

“Well, at least she’s okay,” Second said, coming up behind her. 

Fourth set Luna down and instantly hugged Second. “I was so worried about you.”

Second coughed a little and hugged her back. “Not too tight please, she nearly crushed me before.” Second laughed a little, trying to make her less worried. “I’m fine, but thanks for finishing her.”

“Of course, and thank Third too.”

“Glad to see you’re okay,” he said with a smile, landing beside them. 

Fourth let go of her so she could hug Third. He smiled and patted her back, over hearing what she had told Fourth. 

“Thank you, Third.” She smiled. “Can I ask you to do one more thing for us?” 

He sighed and nodded, figuring he knew what she was asking for. “Do you want me to fix the damage?” He sighed. They both nodded and smiled at him. He clapped his hands together and nodded. “You know, this is probably why I had to retire so soon.” 

He started chanting and slowly the buildings that E’rah had toppled started to reform, as if nothing had happened. Next thing they knew they were standing back in the museum, all the schoolgirls stood before them, confused as to why they were there, and Luna still passed out on the ground. 

“Okay, and that’s the end of our tour!” Second said happily, transforming before the girls noticed her. “Now follow me and we can leave, since the museum has already closed.”

Fourth shook her head and looked at the craving of the gods for one last time. She noticed that it was cracked down the middle, separating E’rah from Don Thousand. Third noticed her looking at it and glanced at it too.

“Hm, I swore that was fixed too,” he said, rubbing his chin. 

“Maybe it’s just because it’s old,” Fourth said following after Second.

“Maybe, maybe.”

* * *

_**First and Dark Omake** _

On the stage was a a giant TV screen that was replaying the fight between E'rah and the girls. Dark watched it with his arms crossed, as if he was studying it. 

"You know, despite our complaining from before, we've had more stuff written about us then Third." Dark said, still watching. First walked on with a remote and paused it right as Fourth was slicing though E'rah. 

"True, very true, he's only had minor parts before, but nothing were he's actually meant something." 

"Actually there is some porn-" Dark started. First went red and started shaking his hands. 

"No no, that doesn't count! Why do you have to bring that up?" 

"Because we where talking about stuff with Third being in it." Dark shrugged, not seeing what was wrong with it. 

"Never mind. At least he's in a story now, and, means something. It actually is fitting for him. He looks like an angel, and is probably the flashiest out of all of us." 

"Little angel boi." Dark snickered. 

"Sure." First looked around like he was trying to think of something to change the subject. "This might not be a surprise for those that read the Zexal Manga, but this battle was based mostly on Fourth's final attack on E'rah, with a little extra stuff included."

"If that was the case, shouldn't you have been in the fight and not Third?" Dark said, raising an eyebrow. 

"True, I was in the manga too, but we're twins, so we have to appear together." First said, hugging Dark's arm. Dark tried to pull him off but knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. 

"Do you have to do that?" 

"Yep!" First smirked. "I think that's all we have to say for today. Thanks for reading everyone!" He said waving at the crowd as the curtains fell. 


	9. This will be our Love: The end of the Goddess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After E'rah was defeated, Third captured a moth that came from her skull and now wishes to study it. Also, with the completion of their mission, Second plans on asking Fourth a question she's been putting off.

###  The orange and pink glow of the setting sun through their bedroom window, cast its colors onto Second’s bed. She ran into the room and plopped down on it, tinted by the colors as well. “Mm, I don’t want to go to school tomorrow.” She sighed into her pillow. 

Fourth sat on her bed with her and patted her back. “We don’t have to. We did enough work today.”

“Yay!” Second turned over so she could look at Fourth. “Well this would be a good time then you know.”

“Good time for what?” Fourth laid next to her and put a hand on her face. 

“Well, the goddess is gone, and we know what the break-in was about, so, can we maybe-”

“Oh, that,” she sighed. She thought back to the fight, about how Second was nearly crushed by E’rah, but she did manage to save her. Maybe it would be okay. She was still thinking and Second just frowned.

“Come on, you promised!” she whined.

“I didn’t promise that, specifically. I said I’d think about it.”

“Well, did you?” 

“Yes, I did, but I still don’t know.” She shook her head. “Do... do you think I can protect you?” 

“Of course I think you can.” Second held her hand and smiled. “I know you can, without a doubt in my mind.” Fourth sighed again. Hearing those words come out of her mouth, it was so reassuring to her, she felt like she was going to cry.

“Oh, Second.” She held her face and kissed her. She kissed her back and moved closer to hug her. When they parted she smiled a little and nodded. “Alright, we can, and I’ll do everything I can to make you safe.”

“Thank you!” Second hugged her again tightly and then got out of bed to shut the door.

“I guess we’ll be out of school more than a day.” Fourth laughed a little.

* * *

Third closed his own door when he heard the girls shut theirs. He knew Second had been asking Fourth a certain question for several months now, and he figured she finally got a yes.

“Good for her,” he said with a slight smile before starting his computers up. He put some headphones in and was brought back to the security footage at the museum. He found himself looking back at the craving again, confused that it was broken. His magic should have fixed it, yet still it was broken. He pondered the thought for a moment and then held out his hand. The bubble appeared in his palm with the moth still angrily buzzing around in it.

“You probably know what this is about, don’t you,” he said, zooming in on the crack. “Not that you’d tell me, right?” He laughed a little and got up. He opened a little slot on his wall and revealed what looked like a glass case. He opened a door and set the bubble in it, and shut it back up. The bubble disappeared and the moth instantly flew to the door and crawled up it.

“Upset you can’t get out?” He tapped the glass. “Well you can try all you want. My magic was used to make it. Your power is nothing in there.” He closed the slot, and it blended in with the wall. He planned on keeping her in there for as long as possible, maybe he’d study her, and learn more about her abilities, but for now, she was just too dangerous. 

He continued working for a few more hours and then took out an ear bud, only to hear more than he wanted. He sighed and put it back in, turning up his music. They weren’t going to be sleeping tonight, and neither was he.

“What does this other god have on him,” he said as he started typing in Don Thousand's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the second piece of art for this story drawn by augustarchon on Twitter.
> 
> https://twitter.com/augustarchon/status/1294644717020381186
> 
> I love this piece so much, like if I would have commissioned this, it probably would have been a 100+$ commission. I love the action that was captured in it, and it just makes me happy.   
> Also I should say thanks to the artist for picking a zexal story despite never watching it, I hope you liked it, and will one day watch the series.


	10. Peace at Home: Magical Boys First and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is peaceful after the fight with E'rah, and Second and Fourth are enjoying their time together, but will it stay peaceful?

_“Come one, Come all to the best Puppeteer in Heartland City! You’ll never see puppets as terrifying as mine, you’ll think they’re straight out of your nightmares! And if puppets aren’t your thing my hypnosis shows are a true joy to watch!”_

Third was up early and passed by Second and Fourth's room and noticed the door was opened. He peered in and saw both of them sleeping in Seconds bed. Fourth had her arms wrapped around her, holding her close, Seconds head laying on her chest. Third chuckled a little and shut the door. 

“They should just get one big bed to share.” He shook his head and went to the kitchen. He noticed the T.V. was on already and peeked into the living room. Sitting on the couch were two twins he recognized instantly. “First. Dark. Nice to see you back.”

“Hi.” First got up and went to hug him, laughing a little, “Sorry for not saying anything when we got home. We figured everyone was asleep.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. How did training go?” 

“I think it went well. I got to practice with more weapons, and Dark, well, I don’t know,” he said, glancing over at him.

“It was fine. We should be assigned to a city of our own in a few years.” Dark waved his hand. “But for now, we’re still here helping Second and Fourth if they need it.”

“Ah okay. Speaking of which, you two have some pretty bad timing.” 

“How so?”

“Well, we just had a pretty serious problem. We had an old goddess try to take over.”

“Oh really,” Dark mocked. “That’s something I haven’t heard of.” 

Third shrugged off his comment. “Well, we managed, but your powers might have helped us a little.” 

“Oh, mind control? Now I’m more interested.” He smirked. 

“Thought you’d say that. Oh well, we managed on our own, and I ended up transforming too.”

“Oh! I haven’t seen you like that in ages,” First said. “I’m sad I missed it now.” 

“Maybe another time,” Third said, patting his head, “but, it’ll be awhile till then, it really took a lot out of me.”

“Ha, you’re old!” Dark laughed. 

Third glared at him and then rolled his eyes. “And you’ll be like me after a few years, so watch your mouth,” he said sternly. 

Dark sighed and just waved it off. “Sure fine. So where are the other two? Did they get the shit beat out of them?” 

“Why are you so rude?” First asked, smacking him in the head and Dark glared at him. 

“They’re both fine. Second got a little squished, but she’s just fine.”

“Wonderful.” Dark got up and started walking down the hall. “Then I should go congratulate them on their win.” He smirked again. 

Third quickly ran past him and stood in front of their door. “You really don’t want to go in there,” he said, not really looking at him.

“And why is that exactly?”

“They aren’t... decent.” 

Dark gave him a dumb look, and First came up behind him. “Oh, Second finally convinced Fourth to let her have a baby?”

“Y-yes, that’s right.”

“Damn, now I’m sad I wasn’t here.” Dark rubbed his chin. “Videos like that can get a lot of money.”

“Do I have to take your phone away?” Third frowned. The door behind him opened and he nearly fell back. 

Fourth stood in the doorway, a spare blanket wrapped around her. Her hair was a mess and she seemed pretty pissed that she was woken up. “Can you guys please not talk outside our room!” she growled. 

The boys all jumped back, knowing that Fourth’s temper could sometimes be painful. “Sorry Fourth,” First finally said. 

She sighed, “It’s fine, First. I’m just tired.” She yawned, but then noticed who she was talking to. “Wait, both of you are home?”

“Yeah, um, hi.” First waved a little. 

She shut the door again and they could hear her cursing from the otherside. A minute later it opened again with her now wearing a robe. “Couldn’t you guys have given me a warning so I could have looked a little bit more decent?” She said, putting her hair up. She shut the door behind her, leaving Second to sleep and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. “So, when did you get back?”

“Well, we have been here since like, five this morning,” First said, sitting across from her. “We just let ourselves in and waited for someone to wake up.”

“I see.” She took a sip of her coffee. “So what’s your progress looking like?”

“Well, we did pretty good. We’ll have our own city in a few years.”

“Very good, very good.” She glanced at Dark. “Anything you have to say?”

“No. So you and Second are finally fucking?”

She choked on her coffee. Dark was looking at her with a smirk on his face. How the hell did he know that? And why the hell did he have to say it like that. “Third, did you tell them?” She said, still coughing. 

“Well they almost went in your room!”

“Well you could have lied you know!” She slammed her cup down and put a hand up to her face. “Yes, yes we are.”

“Heh, I was wondering how long it’d take.” Dark put his hands behind his head. “I’m certain Second is overjoyed.”

“Yeah, she is, so, that’s good at least.”

“Aw, don’t want to be a mommy Fourth?” he teased. 

“No! Well, just be quiet, it’s not just that.”

“Sure sure.” He was about to say something else but then he was hugged from behind.

“I thought I heard some familiar voices,” Second said from behind him. Dark froze and waited for her to let go.

“Hi Second,” First said happily. She went and hugged him and then sat by Fourth. “It’s good that both of you are back home.”

“Well, it’s nice to be back, I guess,” Dark said, not as cocky anymore. 

The group kept talking about the twin's work and about their battle with E’rah when Fourth finally got up to get dressed. Second went to the living room and saw the T.V. commercial that was playing.

“Oh, that looks cool,” Second said as she watched. 

Fourth came in, buttoning up her shirt. “What does?”

“This puppet guy. Maybe we should go to one of his shows,” Second said, pausing the T.V.

“I don’t know.”

“It looks cool, it might even make a nice date for us.” Second made a sly smile. 

Fourth blushed and sighed, “Well, if you want, I guess we can. I’ll look into getting tickets.” 

“Thanks Fourth,” she said with a smile, kissing her on the cheek. 


	11. A Date Night: IV, The Puppeteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second convinced Fourth to go to a puppet show with her as a type of date, but Fourth ins't to interested with the idea in the first place.

Fourth and Second sat in the middle of a fairly large auditorium. The place was already pretty full despite the show not starting for another hour. Fourth sighed and brushed her hair out of her face.

“Something wrong?” Second asked, holding her hand.

“No, not really. Just, bored.”

“Sorry for making us show up so early. But you said it was sold out, so I figured we should show up at a good time.” 

“It’s fine dear, really.” Fourth assured her, and then she got up. “I’m going to use the bathroom. You want me to get anything while I’m up?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks.” Second smiled and watched her walk off. 

Fourth quickly found the bathroom, and when she was done she found herself walking around the hall trying to waste time. There were several groups of girls gathered around, talking loudly about their excitement for the show. She rolled her eyes and moved further away from the main entrance. 

“I didn’t think so many people would show up to a puppet show.” She leaned against a wall near a door that said ‘Staff Only’. Several people started passing by, carrying large boxes. She figured they were with the show and moved so she wasn’t in the way. She then felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh I didn’t think anyone would be over here.” It was a man's voice. She turned and saw a young man with a large scar running over his right eye. 

“Sorry, I was just, trying to get away from the crowd,” she said, putting up her hands.

“Of course of course.” He smirked. “Are you sure you aren’t just here for an autograph?” She moved back a little more.

“Oh, you’re the puppeteer, IV. Sorry I didn’t recognize you.” She put up her hands. “Sorry, I’m here because my... friend wanted to see you. Puppets aren’t really my thing.”

“Shame.” IV put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “Here, give her this, she might enjoy it.” He put it in her hand.

“Um, thanks,” Fourth said.

“Hope you enjoy the show,” he said with a wave before going into the room. Three others followed after him, one appearing to be a young child. Fourth gave them a weird look and then put the paper in her pocket, not caring to look at it. 

It was 10 minutes til the showing and she decided to go back to her seat. Second was still there, playing on her phone, and when she saw Fourth she smiled.

“What took you so long?” she whispered. 

“I was just getting some air.” Fourth waved her hand. “I also ran into that, IV guy.”

“Oh amazing.” Second grabbed her arm.

“Yeah, I guess so.” She sighed. “Here, I guess he gave me an autograph,” she said, handing the paper to Second. 

The crowd then started to quiet and the lights went dim. Fourth could hear moving from the stage and then some lights went on and there was a box at the center of the stage. It was black, and had a red ribbon wrapped around it. The box was then lifted up so people could see what was inside it. What looked like a young girl was laying in it, a bandage wrapped around her head. Her eye flew open, her glassy stare at the audience, and then got out of the box, so smoothly it was humanlike.

The show went on, more horrific puppets started making their way on to the stage, some looking more human, like little girls in frilly clothing. Others looked like pure nightmare fuel, being nothing more than a combination of leg joints and heads. The show went on for about an hour, playing out what seemed to be a story about the little girl finding a King that looked like a lion, and it ended with him cutting apart some of the more nightmarish puppets. Finally the curtain closed and people started clapping.

“That was interesting,” Second whispered to Fourth while she clapped. Fourth just nodded a little, not really sure if she liked it or not. It was cool, yes, and the puppets were very lifelike, but it was very off putting to her, and that she couldn’t say she enjoyed watching it.

The curtains closed again and the lights went off. When they opened again IV was standing there with the spotlight on him. The crowd erupted in cheers so much so that Fourth had to cover her ears. When the noise finally died down he smiled and started talking.

“Good evening. I hope you all enjoyed the show. It was our first showing of the Great King Leo, our largest puppet to date.” The curtain behind him rose up and the Leo puppet bowed for the crowd before the curtain fell again.

“But now, on to the next part of the show,” he said with a clap of his hands, “I’d like a volunteer from the audience please.” 

Most hands went up, even Second had hers up but Fourth kept hers down. IV scanned the whole crowd, until he came across Second. Then he glanced at Fourth, and their eyes caught each other's. A wicked grin went across his face, and a spotlight lit up her spot.

“How about you dear?” he asked, a hand extended to her. She sank in her seat, not really wanting all the attention. She shook her head a little but Second held her arm.

“Go try, it’ll be fun,” she whispered. Fourth sighed a little and stood up. Well, at least Second would enjoy it. She walked onto stage, and stood by him.

“Ah, my visitor from before.” He pulled out a microphone from his pocket. “Tell me, did you like the puppet show?” He held it up to her.

“Yes, it was very, unique,” she said, trying to sound nice. 

“Good good. So do you know why I called you up here?”

“I can guess it has something to do with hypnotizing me,” she said bluntly.

“Very good, you must be very smart.” He smirked. “So I’ll ask you, have you ever been hypnotized before?” Fourth thought a moment, actually not too sure about that one. She had fought several people before that had mind control powers, but she didn’t think that counted. Dark had tried to hypnotize her too before, but it didn’t work. She heard IV cough, telling her she was taking too long. 

“Um, no, sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Well, I’ll make this your first then.” He chuckled a little. “Now, I forgot a very important question. What’s your name?”

“Fuusa.”

“Alright Fuusa, let’s begin. Hold out your arms for me, and make them stiff and straighten your back.” She nodded and did what he said and he pushed on her arms. “Good good, now put your arms down but keep your back straight.” She did and he held up his hand. “Imagine a clock in my hand. Okay? We’re going to count back 60 to zero, and when we hit zero you’re head will fall and you’ll be asleep.”

Second watched him do the countdown. She could hear him say a few things in between each number, but she couldn’t make it out since the microphone wasn’t close enough. She could tell something was happening to Fourth, mostly with how zoned out she seemed to look as the numbers went down.

“And zero,” IV said. Fourths head fell, eyes closed as if she had passed out. A few people in the crowd did the same, accidently getting hypnotized with her. “Alright Fuusa, you’re going to wake up, as if nothing happened to you.” He snapped and her eyes opened and she lifted her head.

“That's it?” she asked. 

“Not quite.” He snapped his fingers again and her head fell. “Now, next time you wake up, I want you to tell us all a secret of yours.” 

Second bit her lip when she heard that. She didn’t consider him asking her a question like that. Now she really hoped that Fourth was just messing around, so their identities wouldn’t be exposed. He snapped his fingers again and she was awake again. He held the microphone up to her.

“I-” Second covered her ears- “am in love with Saaka.” Fourth finished. Second gave a sigh of relief and smiled. She mus’ve been faking, but at the same time, it was a cute thing for her to say.

“Aw a love confession.” IV put a hand on his heart. “Things like that always make these sessions seem so genuine. Is Saaka in the audience tonight?” Fourth pointed at Second and the spot light fell on her. Her face turned bright red and she covered her face a little.

“Hi,” she said with a small wave. The light went away from her and back to Fourth and IV.

“So is this the friend you talked about before?”

“Yes.” 

“Ah, so it’s a date, how cute. Well looks like you two have some talking to do when this is done.” He snapped again and her head fell. “Now, something fun. Fuusa, when you wake up again, you’ll be an acrobat and I have a few things I want you to do. I want you to start with a cartwheel going down the left side of the stage, then go into a hand walk to the center of the stage, and end it all with an elbow stand with your feet pointing at the audience.” 

He snapped again and she took off, easily cartwheeling to the very end of the stage. Then when she got to the end, without even going to her feet, she went into a handstand and started walking to the center of the stage. Second giggled a little since Fourth was unlucky enough to be wearing a skirt that night, but at least she was wearing tights underneath it. It was still funny to her since she was the one who told her to wear it. 

Fourth finished making her way to the center and she got on her elbows, face still looking at the audience, her knees bent towards IV and her feet pointing out to the crowd. Everyone started clapping, impressed that she managed it, and impressed that he hypnotized her into doing it. 

“Good job Fussa.” IV clapped with them and she got back up to her feet. “Now I’ll snap once more and you’ll wake up for good. You won’t remember what you did.” But before he snapped he seemed to whisper into her ear. Then he snapped and she shook her head and she looked around confused.

“Did you do anything?” she asked.

“Yes, just something fun, now go to your friend and she can tell you the rest,” he said with a wink before sending her down. “And that will be it for tonight. I hope everyone enjoyed the show, and I hope you come back again!” he announced before the curtain fell. Everyone got up to clap while Fourth made her way back to Second, who smiled at her when she found her seat.

“Did you have fun?” Second asked, still blushing a little.

“I don’t really know if I did.” Fourth scratched her cheek. ”I didn’t do anything bad, right?”

“No, well, you walked around on your hands.” She laughed a little.

“Of course, so everyone got a look at me.” Fourth covered her face.

“Ah, it’s okay, we were more impressed with what you did. Oh also,” Second moved closer to her. “Good job at keeping our secret,” she said with a wink.

“What?”

“He asked for a secret from you, and I thought you were going to expose us, but you caught yourself.” Second leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I love you too dear.” She giggled a little. Fourth blushed and looked away. She didn’t really understand what she did, but Second seemed happy. So it must have been fine.


	12. Events Wear on: What is Third doing with the Goddess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be catching up with Fourth, the fight with E'rah and using her powers with Second have left her tired, or so she thinks. Third also continues with his research on E'rah and the moth that came from her skull.

_ “Fuusa. Or should I call you by your true Name? Magic Girl Fourth.” _

Fourth shook her head. She was in class, the teacher droning on, yet that voice sounded like it was right next to her. She glanced around, everyone was busy taking notes, so she must have just imagined it. She sighed and leaned her head on her hand. She was just tired, everything was starting to catch up with her. The fight with E’rah, having to use her power with Second, it was just wearing her down. When lunch came around she didn’t even touch her food, she just laid her head down while Second ate.

“Everything okay?” Second asked, poking her lightly. Fourth waved her hand away and looked up at her.

“Just tried. It’s been a busy few weeks.” 

“Oh yeah. Very true.” Second took a bite. “Maybe you should stay home for a few more days, since you’re using more power than me.”

“No no, I’m okay. If this is too much for me, well I wouldn’t have agreed to having a kid then dear.” She lifted her head and leaned back. “Speaking of which, how are you feeling? Notice anything different?”

Second shook her head. “Not really, but it’ll take a week for us to really know. I’ll have to ask Third to test me later.” Fourth nodded and put her head back down.

“Alright, well just wake me when lunch is over then.”

* * *

When they got home Dark was in the living room watching T.V., not even noticing they came in. Fourth shook her head and poked him in the back of the head. He turned around and glared at her.

“Problem?”

“Shouldn’t you be training?” 

He rolled his eyes and went back to watching his show. “Nope. Me and First are taking some time off. Just go ask him.”

“That’s how you get weak.” Fourth scowled him. “When you have your own city you can’t just ‘take a break’. You always have to be ready for anything.”

“Says the one who’s partner will be out of commission in a few months because she’s having a kid.” He responded, smirk on his face. Fourth smacked him upside the head and he jumped up.

“She doesn’t have anything to do with you!” 

“Well why do you have to worry about my business! I said everything was fine!”

Second came up between both of them, mostly glaring at Fourth. “Will you two calm down? Fourth, they’re young, let them enjoy themselves while they can. Dark, you don’t have to be so snarky when you talk to her, okay?” 

They both glared at each other and turned away from each other. 

“Fine fine, whatever.” Fourth sighed.

“I’m going to my room,” Dark said, walking away. Fourth went to turn the T.V. off but stopped. A commercial was playing for the Puppet show they had gone to. At the end of the commercial he snapped his fingers and Fourth’s eyes went dull.

“Puppet.” She seemed to watch, gaze un-breaking from the screen. When it went off she shook her head and looked back at Second.

“Something wrong?” she asked, noticing her weird look. 

“Oh nothing.” Fourth smiled. “Hey, do you want to go to that show again?”

“You want to go again?” Second smiled and clapped her hands. “Sure I’d love too! Lets see if there’s a show this weekend, okay?”

“Yes yes, that’s perfect.” She nodded.

* * *

As he was walking to his room, Dark noticed Third’s door was open. He glanced in his room and saw him working on his computer. 

“What are you doing?” Dark asked, making him jump. Third turned around and tilted his head a little.

“Come and see,” he said, turning back to typing. There was a giant moth off to his left, trapped in one of Third’s bubbles, Dark noticed. On his computer there were diagrams of said moth, some of it written in languages he didn’t recognize.

“I didn’t think you were into bugs,” he chuckled. 

“I’m not, but, this one is special.”

“Oh? How so?”

“How much were you told about our little fight with a goddess.”

“I was told you fought a god and had to transform again. What does this have to do with that moth though.”

“That moth is her. Well, I believe it is her in some way.” 

“You’re telling me, this bug, is a god.” He started laughing, “Since when did you get a sense of humor.” Third sighed and pulled up a new window. A lady was there, alone, in a void of a room. On her head something that looked like a crown made out of moth wings, along with moth wings on her chest. She looked right at the camera and screamed.

“How dare you! How dare you! Don will end you and bring me back!” she screamed, shaking the camera. He closed the screen and went back to typing. 

“She’s hot. Is that some new type of cam show?” Dark asked with a laugh. Third glared at him and shook his head.

“You know, part of me knows you’re joking, but the other part of me knows you’re very serious. I think I’m happy you weren’t here when he had to fight her.” 

“Oh come on, it was a joke.” He waved his hand. “But she’s still hot.”

“You’re helpless.”

“Yes, yes I am.” Dark looked at the moth for a moment. “She used mind control, didn’t she?’

“It’s my understanding that she did, how do you know?”

###  “It tried to take control of me, but I don’t think it was expecting another user like me.” He tapped the bubble and it buzzed around angrily. “You can’t beat me dear.” Then he glanced at Third. “I’d suggest you lock this thing up tight, you don’t need the other’s getting grabbed by her.”

“Uh, thanks, I didn’t even notice.” He grabbed the bubble and put it back in the cell in the wall and shut it up. “I was done with it anyway for now.” 

“Oh you doing something?” Dark asked, finding it weird that he would turn everything off.

“Yeah, I’m going to go talk to Hope about a few things, and I’ll be spending the night at his place.” Third explained, pulling out a bag.

”About the girls?”

“Yes, about them. And to catch up with him honestly.” He walked across the hall and saw First in his bedroom. He was laying on his bed, playing on his phone. He saw Third in the door and sat up.

“Yes?”

“I’ll be away for the night, seeing Hope.”

“What, are you two going to start fucking too?” Dark said with a smirk. Third looked at him, not shocked by his comment, and not amused by it either. 

“Must you always have your head up your ass?” He asked. Dark shrugged.

“Oh, have fun, say hi to him for me. Oh, and tell him about the training me and Dark did,” First said with a smile, ignoring what Dark said. 

“I will, I will. Make sure Dark stays out of trouble.”

“I will,” First said with a salute. Dark just rolled his eyes and let Third finish his packing.

* * *

_**First and Dark Omake** _

"Isn't it nice that we're actually in the story now?" First asked as he walked onto stage. Dark shrugged a little. 

"I mean, I guess, but we aren't doing to much."

"True, but, we're in it, and we might do something, maybe." First said with a large smile. Dark raised and eyebrow and then turned away. 

"I don't like that look you're making."

"Oh, I'm actually making you uncomfortable? Shocking." First laughed. "I guess this could be revenge for what You said to Third and Fourth." 

"It was funny and you know it." Dark said, now in a good mood as he remembered what he did. 

"Speaking on which, that brings up something I should mention. Do you know who Hope is?" Dark shook his head. "Figured, but he is new. He's the card Hope Magician, kind of like how Fourth is Utopic Zexal." 

"You mean that card the combined both Yuma and Yuya's archetypes?" 

"Something like that. He's not really a zexal like us, so he's more of a cousin, but hey it works, Maybe one day he'll get a story part." 

"Probably before we get a story." Dark cut in, not sounding upset at all. 

"I thought you didn't want to be in any story?"

"Only if it's cool, or extremely graphic. You know, in a x-rated way."

First went red and then shook his head quickly. "Third was right, you do anyways have your head up your ass."

"Yeah, its fun, you should try it."

"I think we're done here." First waved his hand. "Sorry to cut this short everyone, hope to see you next chapter." 


	13. One Quiet Night: Why are you in his Room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth has been acting odd the past few days, but is it just because she's tried? Third has also left for the night, but that shouldn't be an issue since the house has four powerful people to protect his research.

###  Late into the night, Fourth got out of bed and crept into the dark hall. She glanced around and saw the door to the twins room closed. Third's door was still open, but only because he was gone. She smirked a little and made her way in his room, closed the door and turned the light on. Walking quietly to the wall located by his computers, she pressed it and a panel rose up, revealing E’rah’s moth. Her eyes seemed to flash and she reached for it, only to hear someone clear their throat behind her.

“What are you doing in here, Fourth?” Dark asked, standing by the door. 

“I could ask you the same,” she said, putting her hands behind her back. “Were you camping in here? You know Third wouldn’t like that.”

“He wouldn’t like people sneaking around his room either.” He moved closer to her. “What’s wrong Fourth? You’re not yourself.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, waving him off. She started walking to the door, but he blocked her way. She glared at him and he smirked. 

“Come on, let’s talk about it. I know you’ve been tired lately, has Second worn you out that much?”

“No, it’s not that. Just… get out of my way.”

“Tell me why you're in here. Third’s room doesn’t have anything you’d need.”

“I said, get out of my way, Dark,” she said through her teeth. 

“You just need to tell me,” he said, tilting his head to the side. 

###  She pushed him away from the door and tried to get out but he just grabbed her arm. Something about her changed when he did that. Her eyes darkened and she lost all emotion. Summoning her sword, she slashed at him. He jumped back and held out his hands. “Naughty naughty Fourth.” 

###  She felt her body freeze on its own, pieces of what looked like a spiderweb circled her vision. She stared at him in disbelief and struggled to move. “What, what did you do? Let me go Dark!”

“You know, if you were actually Fourth this wouldn’t have happened. She knows better than to fight me, we’ll argue, yes, but nothing physical.” He walked up to her and put a hand on her face. “You’re that goddess aren’t you? Nice to meet you. You were pretty hot locked in that room,” he said sarcastically. 

Her eyes widened and she pulled her head back. “How did you-?”

###  “How did I know? Well it’s simple, you’re using my specialty.” He grinned. “And your power’s so weak that you can only control weak girls.” 

“How dare you say that!” She screamed. “Just you wait, when Don gets me out of that damn bubble I’ll make you suffer.” He put a hand over her mouth.

“Sh, not so loud, you’ll wake the house.” He moved his hand and she found herself unable to speak. “Much better.” 

He sighed a little and backed up. He held up a hand to his face with his index and pointer fingers up and slowly started moving the hand down like a clock. Fourth looked at him in horror, unsure of what he was doing. Then when his fingers were pointing to the ground, he touched her face again and laughed.

“Get out of Fourth right now. Only I can control her. Not that I can anyway.” She felt the unseen string that kept her in place tighten so much that it was painful. She tried to scream but still her mouth wouldn’t open. Her vision went black and her eyes closed, but in the back of her mind, she saw E’rah’s face, but then it was slowly replaced with his, and then it all faded.

She slumped to the ground, his spell complete and E’rah finally out of her mind. Slowly she regained her senses and woke up, looking at him more confused than anything.

“What happened?” she asked, holding her head. Her arms and legs hurt, and there were marks on them, like someone tied string around her, trying to cut off her circulation. He shrugged and opened the door.

“It was nothing really. Just a moth bugging you.” He chuckled a little. “You better get back to bed before Second wakes up looking for you.” She glared at him but then got to her feet, more tired than anything to care about questioning him. When she left the room he went back to the moth and picked up the bubble, and started to shake it.

“You little bitch! Don’t you do that to her or anyone in this house again,” he cursed, shaking it so hard that dusty imprints from its wings were on the sides. Satisfied he got his point across, he put it back and shut it up tight. He then left Third’s room and locked the door, just to be safe. He’d explain that when Third came home… if he asked.


	14. To the Show: You're starting to feel Very Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth seems to have been controlled by E'rah's moth, maybe that would explain her problems? Second and Fourth go to the puppet show, maybe Second will get hypnotized this time.

Second and Fourth were sitting in the auditorium waiting for the puppet show to start. Fourth was on her phone, trying to waste time, while Second was just watching her.

“Have you been sleeping well dear?” she asked. There were bags under Fourth’s eyes, and lately she just seemed more sluggish.

“I’m fine, still worn out, that’s all.”

“Maybe you should stay home tomorrow and rest then, I don’t want you pushing yourself,” Second said, worried.

“We’ll see about that, but really, I’m okay.” She smiled, patting her head.

“Hm, okay, if you say so.” She then got up. “I’m going to get a drink.” 

Fourth just nodded and watched her walk off.

Second wandered around the hall for a few minutes, not really sure where she was going in the first place. She went down a side hall that was pretty empty in her search and ended up running into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, embarrassed. She then got a closer look at who she bumped into and realized that it was IV. She covered her face and bowed a little, apologizing even more.

“It’s quite alright,” he said kindly. “Are you looking for something?”

“Ah, yes, I just want to get a drink, that’s all.” 

“Well you’re in the wrong direction then.” He pointed back the way she came. “That way, then take a right.”

“Oh, thank you and sorry again.”

“It’s fine.” He laughed a little. “I have to say, something about you seems familiar. Do I know you?” 

She shook her head. “Not really, but you hypnotized my friend a few shows ago, her name was Fuusa.” An odd smile flashed across his face and then he clapped his hands.

“Ah yes, her! And you were her special ‘friend’,” he said with a laugh.

“Yeah, that’s me.” 

“How sweet. Back for another show? You must’ve really enjoyed the first one.”

“Oh yes we did. I found it funny how you got Fuusa to do all those things.” Second laughed a little at the thought.

“Of course. Say, how about I do something to you. Just a little hypnotism, nothing big.”

“You could do that?” Second was amazed that he would, considering it was outside the show.

“I can. Here, if I do it, you’ll also be a part of the show tonight, you know, as a surprise add on.” 

She nodded. “Sure that sounds cool.”

“Okay, now we’ll do something different then I did to your friend.” He pulled out a pocket watch and smiled. “This is a pretty common way to do it and it’s easier to do with one person.” She nodded and he started moving the watch back and forth like a pendulum. 

“Now, I want you to watch this, move your eyes not your head, and I will count down from ten.” 

“Okay,” she said, watching the clock move. He started counting slowly, and she expected to feel something, but nothing seemed different.

“One.” The clock kept moving. “You are feeling sleepy dear.” 

“Not, really actually,” she said, still watching it.

“Really?” He sounded surprised, not that she said she wasn’t tired, but the fact that she could still talk. “Well, that’s not right.” He stopped moving the watch.

“Sorry, I did what you told me to do.” She blushed. “Do you want to try again?” 

He checked the watch and shook his head. “Sorry, it’s getting close to show time.” He put the watch away and just kept staring at her in shock.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” She dipped her head down. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, I really won’t.”

“I know you won’t.” He smiled again. “Well sorry I couldn’t make it happen. Now you better go get your drink, and I have to get ready for my show.”

“Right right.” She nodded. “Well, thank you at least,” she said and then ran off. He waved until she turned the corner and then frowned.

“The other one went under my control so easily, so what makes this one any different?” He looked at his hand and then clenched his fist. “Don better not be failing me already.”

* * *

After the show ended, the girls went home. The only thing Fourth could think about was laying down. Why was she so tired? She had been sleeping well and she had recovered from the last fight, but still she was so worn out. Fourth was so tired she barely noticed Second follow her into the bedroom when she went to lay down. She didn’t even remember most of the show. There was something about an egghead, and something crushing the puppets, but that was it. Did she fall asleep? She wasn’t sure, she remembered a show, but it was all a haze. 

Second sat next to her and patted her head. “I really think you should stay home tomorrow.”

“No, there’s no reason for me too.” Fourth rolled over so she was on her stomach. “I’m not that weak. I just need a good night's sleep.”

“You’ve been saying that for a few days now you know.” Second shook her head. “Please? For me if anything. You talk about wanting to protect me, but, I need to do the same for you.” She lifted her head and looked at her.

“Fine, fine, fine. I will, just because you want me too.” Second smiled and rubbed her back. 

“Just one day, that’s it. Then you’ll be refreshed and ready for anything else.” She leaned over and kissed Fourths cheek. 

“If you say so dear.” She smiled and kissed her back.


	15. Off for the Day: Fourth's the center of the Show?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second convinces Fourth to rest for the day to get her energy back, but when she comes home she's not there?

Second crept out of bed and quickly got her clothes on while in the dark. When she was done she slowly opened and shut the door and made her way to the kitchen. Third and First were already sitting there, Third with a cup of coffee and First eating some cereal. Third glanced at her and smiled. 

“Fourth not ready yet?” he asked, finding it odd they didn’t come out together.

“No, I told her to stay home today.”

“Ah, okay.” He took a sip and set his cup down. “Oh, that reminds me, do you know why my door was locked yesterday?” 

“No? Why?”

“No reason, I just got back from Hope’s and it was locked.” He chuckled a little. “I might have done it and just forgot.” 

She shrugged and got her lunch together and finished getting ready for school. “Make sure she sleeps, okay?” Second called back to anyone who was listening as she left.

“We will! Have a good day,” Third said, waving.

* * *

Second found herself lonely throughout the day. She was so used to having Fourth to see during her breaks and lunch that not having her around made her feel off. She shook her head and kept eating her lunch. She had to stay home. It was for her own good. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal and that’s what mattered.

When she got home for the day, she once again found Dark watching T.V. and not even noticing her come in.

“You know, I can kind of understand why Fourth got mad at you now,” she said with a sigh.

“Not you too,” he said annoyed.

“Well I mean, this is always where we find you. If you were in your room we wouldn’t know.”

“Yeah yeah.’ He turned to look at her. “Speaking of which, where is Fourth?”

“Didn’t you know that she stayed home?” Second asked, somewhat shocked he hadn’t seen her.

“She did? Well she must still be asleep then.” He shrugged.

“Well, I did tell her to sleep.” She walked to their room and saw the door still closed. She opened it and found the room as dark as it was this morning. She turned on the light and smiled. “Did you sleep well dear?”

Nothing. The room was empty. Fourth’s bed was made and not even warm. Second could feel herself start to panik. She ran to Third’s room and threw the door open.

“Where’s Fourth?!” she nearly screamed. He almost fell out of his seat when she did that and turned around. 

“What do you mean? She’s not in bed?” He looked at the time. “Wow, I didn’t notice how late it was.”

“She’s not there! Nothing!” Her hands were shaking a little. “She wouldn’t just go off without saying anything! I told her to rest, she better not be doing something just to prove a point to me.”

“Calm down. It’s okay Second.” He got up and rest his hands on her shoulders. “I’ll call her. It'll be fine. She probably just snuck off without us seeing,” he said calmly. She nodded a little and he went back to his computer and started calling her. Second went back to the living room and Dark hadn’t moved.

“Not there?” he asked, even though he heard her screaming about it. She sat down by him and shook her head.

“She’s so stubborn. She’s probably just trying to prove a point to me,” she said, looking at the ground. 

“Yeah, it’s probably that, knowing her.” He nodded and cursed under his breath. “Stupid commercails,” Dark said, skipping over the commercial for the puppet show. 

Second looked up and jumped. “Wait, go back,” she said, shaking his arm.

“What? You’ve already seen this thing like, 10 times,” he said, shaking his head yet still rewinding it. It was a new one, that she had never seen before, but something stood out to her. A girl, not a puppet, with orange hair, dressed in armor holding a scythe.

“Fourth?” Second moved closer to the T.V.

“How the hell did she get my scythe?!” Dark nearly screamed. Third came out, hearing both of them shouting.

“What’s wrong?”

“Fourth. It’s Fourth. She-” 

“She stole my fucking weapon!” Dark cut in, pointing at the T.V. 

Third Looked at it, being equally surprised as them. “How did she get there?” 

Second shook her head and got up. “I’m going to get her.” Her voice now oddly calm.

“Do you want us to go with you?” Third asked.

“No, I’m going on my own.” 

“No you aren’t. I’m getting back what’s mine,” Dark said, getting up. She gave him a cold stare, making him sit back down. “Maybe not then.” She walked out without another word and started running.

“Wonder what caused Fourth to do this,” Third said, looking back at the T.V.

“Probably more mind control,” Dark said as if it was obvious. Third looked at him confused and he coughed a little. “I guess I owe you some kind of explanation.”


	16. Let the Show Begin!: The forgotten Magic Boy, IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth was forced to stay home and rest, but when Second got home from school she was missing. Then a commercial came on for that puppet show they've been going too. Seems like it's Second's turn to save the day.

Second ran to the auditorium and went around the to the back lot. The place seemed empty and the back entrance was locked. She banged on the door several times, but got no answer. 

“Dammit.” She backed up, lifted her leg, and kicked the door in; too upset to care about damages. 

The building was dark. She had to feel her way around until she found some levers. She pulled all of them just hoping for some light, which she got, but she heard gears moving too. Turning around, she saw something that looked like a mass of legs running after her. She ducked down with her arms over her head and a shield formed around her. It landed on the shield and was electrocuted and fell to the ground. She got back up and kicked it, and it didn’t move.

“What the hell? It’s like it’s alive.” She looked around, unsure if more were going to come at her. Slowly she made her way through the back room. Props and puppets covered the walls and were even lying on the ground. From a distance she was fine with the puppets, but, up close they actually kind of creeped her out. 

She heard another noise, and not wanting to repeat what happened when she first walked in she jumped up one of the shelves and watched for it to pass. Several of the little girl puppets passed by, looking around for the intruder, but not noticing Second from her hiding spot. She covered her mouth, trying not to make a noise until they were far enough away. When she couldn’t hear or see them anymore she sighed and dropped back to the ground.

“What the hell are those things?” she muttered under her breath. Finally she got to the stage, but found it empty. The seats were empty and the curtains were closed. She looked around and glared.

“Fourth! Where are you?” She called out, not worried about the puppets anymore. The curtains pulled open from behind her, and there were some prop spiral stairs set up. Then she heard some clapping.

“Ah yes, the other magic girl of this city.” She heard a voice from the top of the stairs. She looked up and saw IV at the top. He started slowly walking down, not taking his eyes off of her. “Did you enjoy playing with my friends?”

“What the hell is wrong with you? What were those things?” 

“Why, they’re my puppets, but they’re practically my children now.” He laughed while covering his face. “But, they should be the lease of your problems.” He snapped his fingers and someone dropped from the rafters above. 

Fourth stood at the base of the steps, her eyes glazed over, and a dark blue color. She was holding a large scythe that had a red blade. Seconds eyes widened and ran towards her.

“Fourth, I’ve been looking for you!” she said, going up to hug her. She held her weapon out, keeping her back. 

“You don’t understand, do you?” IV said watching from the steps. “She doesn’t know you anymore! She doesn’t know anything but my word!”

“No, how? Why?” 

“I don’t need to tell you that!” He snapped and Fourth readied her weapon. “Attack her!” 

She sped to Second, the scythe held back, ready to lash at her and Second jumped back. She jumped into the pit of the auditorium, trying to doge her, but Fourth followed, slashing at her whenever she got close.

“Fourth! Listen to me! You have to snap out of it!” Second pleaded, stopping on top of one of the seats. Fourth brought the scythe down on her, cutting the seat in half while Second jumped to the walkway at the top of the building. Fourth followed her and the rickety walkway shook with both of their weight. IV watched from below, laughing like a mad man.

“What are you going to do dear? Your partner and lover won’t listen to you, and you're not brave enough to raise a hand against her.” He covered his mouth and kept laughing. 

Fourth walked forward, before swinging, snapping some of the supports as she did. Second jumped up and stood on the blade for a moment while catching her eye, and then jumping on to the rafters. 

“Please, Fourth! I know you can hear me. I know there’s part of you still in there.” Second screamed, tears starting to come to her eyes. Fourth didn’t react, just jumped over, and instead of slashing at her, she whipped the scythe around and hit her with the blunt end, making her crash to the ground. 

“Oh that must have been painful.” IV said leaning over the rail. She started to get up but Fourth came down and put the tip against her chest. “Probably just as painful as having someone forget you.” He said as he finished walking down the stairs.

“Why. Why are you doing this to her?” Second asked, not moving. 

“If I can get rid of you, and then her, I can regain this city,” he responded darkly.

“What?” She whipped her head around, yet felt the blade press into her armor. 

“Don’t you know who I am?!” He screamed. “Don’t you know who even came before you? The last protector of this town? No of course not! Everyone forgets!”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Of course you don’t know! You only know me as a puppeteer, along with all the others! But 10 years ago my family and I were the protectors here, but now? Nothing, I even used my old name and no one notices. It hurts!” He grabbed his chest. “But now, I was given a second chance. Even if it’s just me, I’ll take my place back as the Magic Boy of this city.” 

“You aren’t serious.” Second said in disbelief. “You really think getting rid of us will help you? Are you crazy?”

“Maybe I am! But now, with my power, and Don’s power combined I can get what I want! Millions of people will know me, and I’ll never be forgotten again!” He started laughing like a mad man.

“Don? Don Thousand?” she asked hesitantly.

“Ah, so you know who I’m talking about.” He put a hand on his hip and laughed a little. “I should admit it then, I partnered with him because we both have the same desires. We both want you gone. I want you gone to have my city back, and I guess he wants you gone because something to do with his wife? Honestly I don’t know nor care.” 

“His ‘wife’ nearly destroyed the city! And now you’re going to help him just for some power?”

“That’s right!” He started laughing again and then he looked at Fourth. “Finish the job Fourth!” 

Second heard her armor crack and saw some pieces splinter as Fourth pressed harder. She closed her eyes, and without much thought, kicked the pole and knocked the scythe out of her hands and it flew into the seats. Fourth’s eyes were wide and turned to get it, but Second tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled to get out of her grip, but even with IV controlling her she was still weaker then normal.

“Fourth, please remember me,” Second whispered, but she kept struggling. She leaned in and kissed her. Fourth struggled at first, but then slowly closed her eyes and started kissing her back. When they parted she opened her eyes and they were gold again, much to Second’s relief. 

“What’s going on?” Fourth asked in a groggy voice, as if she had been asleep. She noticed Second on top of her and blushed a little. “Is this really necessary?” 

“What the fuck? What the fuck!” IV screamed from behind them. “How the hell did that break my control?” Fourth got up and glared at him.

“You. What the hell were you doing to me!” She summoned her weapon, but instead the scythe appeared back in her hand. “And why the hell do I have Dark’s weapon?”

“Don’t you talk back to me!” He snapped his fingers. “You only do what I say!” But it had no effect on her. 

“I don’t know what you did, or what you’re talking about, but don’t you dare talk to me like that!” In an instant she was in front of him, the blade of the scythe against his neck, ready to slice his head right off. 

“That’s enough Thomas!”

* * *

_**The First and Dark Omake** _

"Oo, a cliff hanger. Those are always fun." First said, re-watching the fight. 

"I guess, in a way. At least we know there's more that will come." Dark snickered a little. 

"Yeah, I think." First said giving him a weird look. "Alright then, well might as well explain a few things while were here." He said with a shrug. 

"Such as?" 

"Well for one, IV wasn't originally in this story, It was E'rah and well, spoilers." First laughed a little. 

"Spoilers? Oh right, right." Dark said leaning back. "We can't mention, the others." 

"Yeah, it just feels better that way. But anyway, yes, IV was an add on so to say. A mod in a discord server requested he be added in, since, while he's never seen zexal, he likes the character." 

"Heh, slut." Dark said under his breath. 

"Well, Slut is the mods nickname, but it's actually Sly."

"Slut's funnier." 

First just shook his head. "So that's why he was added in, partly because the writer felt like this story needed more villains too." 

"I could have been a villain." Dark said. 

"Of course you could have, but no." First smiled. "This finally battle was also written on 4/4, known in the zexal fandom as IV day. That's just a little trivia, nothing important." 

Dark yawned. "Very fascinating, truly. Anything else you want to add?" 

"Well, if your asking; You know, a lot of people who read this story early liked how Fourth's eyes turned blue when she was being control, that it was a nice detail to add in, since in the anime if someone was getting mind controlled there eyes would change." 

"Okay?" Dark raised and eyebrow.

"And many people believe that if a zexal form, like say, Second or Third would turn evil, their eyes would go blue. You know where that idea comes from?" 

"Let me guess. Me?" Dark rolled his eyes. 

"Yep! And now Fourth get's her 'evil' chance, blue eyes in all." First clapped his hands. 

"Yeah yeah, lucky her." Dark turned and started leaving. "I'm done with this. Finish up now or I'm dropping the curtain on my own." 

"Ah, well, sorry everyone I guess my times up." First said, rushed. "Hope everyone enjoyed and see you next time!" As he finished the curtain fell on him and Dark could be heard laughing in the back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, IV was written in this at the request of someone I lovingly call, slut. And in return he drew me this based on this section.   
> https://bassomega.tumblr.com/post/625999825517871104 
> 
> He also participated in big bang this year, so if you feel like reading his fic, or anything of his, here's his ao3  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus
> 
> Thank you once again slut!


	17. Magic Boys of the Past: IV's search for the Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Second's fight with Forth seemed to wrap up a new comer has appeared on stage. He appears to just be a boy, but IV seems terrified of him.

From the edge of the stage a small boy with a castle-like mask appeared. He walked out and went right to IV, completely ignoring Fourth. 

“That’s enough Thomas!” He said, pulling IV down and getting right in his face. 

“What are you doing here! Let me finish what I started!” He started, but the boy put his hand on IV’s forehead, and he passed out.

"Such an annoying boy.” He turned to Fourth and she readied her weapon. He put up his hands and laughed a little. “I’m not your enemy, if anything, I’m here to help.”

“Why should I trust you?” 

“Good point. Well I took care of him,” he picked up IV’s limp body despite his size and laughed, “Is that good enough to start?” 

Second put a hand on her shoulder. “I think we should give him a chance.” 

“Hm, fine.” 

Her weapon disappeared and they started following him. As they walked behind the stage a few more puppets came up and tried to attack, but before they could jump on them the boy summoned out a purple insignia, acting as a shield, and made them bounce back. 

“Damn things, I understand they’re cheaper than hiring guards, but they’re a pain to control if you’re not IV,” he grumbled before coming to a small door that said ‘Actors’. 

He opened the door to a room unlike anything in the rest of the theater. Several potted plants and a few trees lined the room. A large mirror off to the left sat on a table, covered in pictures of IV and two other people, and printouts of news articles. On the walls were posters for IV’s shows, and a few posters from his magic boy days. And then, in the center of the room was a large round table, decorated with flowers, tea cups, little cakes and a few other cute things. The boy threw him into a chair and then climbed into his own.

“Come, have a seat and I can explain everything to you over some tea.” 

Fourth just glared at him.

“It won’t hurt,” Second said, tugging on her arm. 

She sighed and grudgingly took a seat. Second took one by her and the boy clapped his hands. “III! We have guests! Bring us something nice, oh, and get V too,” he called.

“Of course father.” They heard from the back. 

“Father?” Both girls said at the same time.

“Ah, yes. I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I?” He took off the mask and smiled. “My name is Tron, but I’m also known as Byron Arclight, and despite my appearance, IV is my son.” He put the mask on the table and revealed a void that was part of his face. 

“What happened to you?” Second blurted out. 

He grabbed his braid and waved it in front of his face. “Oh this? It’s an old curse a witch gave me. Nothing bad, just took half my body and left me as a 10 year old-” he shrugged like it was nothing- “but I’m not the center of this issue, now am I?”

“No,” Second said simply.

“Over 10 years ago, my family were the protectors of this city, me and my three sons.” As he said that two other’s came out, one with short pink hair, and the other with long hair that nearly touched the ground. “Ah speaking of which, this is them. III and V.”

“Nice to meet you,” III said, pouring the girls a cup of tea. V just nodded and sat down without a word. 

“Nice to meet both of you,” Second said kindly.

“Now where was I?” Tron thought for a moment. “Oh yes, well while we are protectors, IV became almost like our cover boy. If anyone would talk to reporters and such, it would be him. In many ways, you could say he just loved the attention. But, as what happens to magic boys, his powers started to diminish, and you came in to replace us, but he didn’t like it. He wanted the attention. It was driving him mad. So, all of us used what power we still had to help him. He’s always had a weird obsession for puppets and dolls, and we had him start a show, and with that, he started being happy again.”

“Well, that partly explains what he was talking about before.” Fourth said with a hand on her chin. “But why did he start going after us?”

“I’m not sure honestly. It came out of nowhere, I only learned about it when I walked in on your fight. Well, I did watch a little, because for all I knew it was some sort of practice.” Tron finished his tea and got up and went back to IV. “Lets see if we can learn anything now.” He put a hand on his head and his eyes shot open. 

“What?” He sat up and saw everyone looking at him. “Father, what did you do!” 

“Nothing, just invited your friends over for some tea,” he said, nodding in the girls’ direction.

“Wait, how! How did you break my control.” He snapped his fingers, hoping for a reaction, but Fourth just glared at him.

“Don’t even try anymore. Your spell was broken.” Tron said, sitting back down. “Now talk to us. What caused you to go after these girls. Otherwise I’ll go inside and find for myself.” he said, holding up a hand and showing a glowing purple symbol. IV moved back a little and shook his head. 

“Fine, fine, fine.” He held up his hands. “A few weeks ago I had a dream. Some guy told me I need to visit the museum if I want to get my power back, so, I did.”

“I was wondering why you went there.” Tron got another cup of tea and sat down. 

“I visited that new exhibit, with the two gods, and I thought I heard something coming from a craving. It was a man telling me that if I want to regain my power and this city I have to destroy the two magic girls of this city and break into their house and get something of his that they took.” He sighed. “I didn’t really have much of a plan. I wasn’t going to look for you. If anything, I was hoping one of you would show up, if not both of you, and well, you did.”

“So you controlled Fourth.” Second said. 

“Yes. That’s why I picked her that night, and I never really release her from my control. I then got into your house and got really close to finishing what Don wanted. But then I ran into some bug, and I lost my control.”

“Bug?” Fourth asked.

“I don’t really know. It was a big moth in someones room. The moment you saw it I lost control of you.”

“I’ll have to talk about that with Third.” She shook her head. “Go on.”

“Well, then I tried for her, but for some reason it didn’t work.” He looked at Second. “Are you immune to mind control?”

“I don’t really know honestly.” She shrugged. “I don’t think anyone has tried before.

“Well either way, it’s strange. Don told me I should be able to control both of you with his power, but I guess he didn’t know what you were capable of.” 

“So this god started it all.” Fourth crossed her arms and thought. “I should just smash that damn stone.” 

“Calm down Fourth.” Second said patter her arm. “But, we should look into that more.” 

“Very interesting.” Tron got up and went to him. “Well now I better make sure he’s entirely out of you.” he said holding up a hand. IV got out of his chair and backed up. 

“No no, I don’t think that’s needed.” His back hit the wall. 

“We have to make sure. Just relax, it’ll be over in a second.” And a purple symbol appeared above IV’s head, making him fall to his knees. His eyes seemed to roll back into his head, and the girls watched on, somewhat horrified. 

“Ah, looks like there’s still a bit of him in here.” They heard as he seemed to poke around. 

“Does that hurt him?” 

“He might have a headache when he wakes up, but it’s not horrible.” Tron tapped his head. “But it’s all for the good. I’ll also add a lock so that Don guy can’t get back in.” He poked around some more and then the purple went away and IV groaned.

“You didn’t need to do that.” He said, getting back on his feet.

“Yes I did. Now say sorry to these girls.” He said, pointing at them. IV put his head down and sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Second said with an awkward laugh. It was almost like he was a small child who was being told by his dad to apologize to someone he hurt at school.

“I think it’s time for a vacation anyway.” Tron said, putting his hands up. “Just relax a little and think about life.” He started walking away. 

“I truly am sorry.” IV said lowering his head. “Maybe, I should stop hunting for the spotlight, before something bad happens again.”

“That would be smart.” Fourth said, looking down at him. Second quickly followed after Tron.

“Hey, I have a question for you real quick.” She said grabbing his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“It was you that released his control of Fourth, right?” She asked.

“Oh no, I had no part in that. I only came in because he was about to get himself killed.” 

“Then, how did she get her control back?”

“Oh simple, it was your kiss.” He said with a smile. 

“Really? Just that?”

“Yep! Do you remember those old stories, about how a true love's kiss will break a curse?” She nodded. “Think about it like that. It’s clear that you love her, by how you didn’t want to hurt her. And I can only guess the same for her too.”

“So you think that's why?”

“I know that's why. Love is a powerful thing. Honestly if I was willing to find it again I’m certain this issue of mine would go away.” He said waving his hand by his face, “But, that isn’t important. You two are a powerful team, never forget that.” He put his mask back on. 

“Ah, thank you.” Second bowed a little to hide her face.

“Of course. Good luck with whatever comes to you next.” he said before walking off.


	18. Good New: Second will have a Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fight with IV it's time for the girls to go home and explain themselves. Also, there's something odd about how Second seems to be resistant to mind control.

Fourth opened the door of the house and Third was sitting on the couch with the twins on either side of him. 

“So did you have fun?” Third asked. 

“Give me my scythe back!” Dark said getting up instantly. Fourth sighed and held up her hand and his weapon appeared.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to take it.” He grabbed it and started looking over the blade.

“So many nicks. What the hell were you doing with it?” He asked, looking pretty pissed off.

“Just some, things.” She said, not looking at him. 

“Hm, sure.” The scythe disappeared and he made her look at him. 

“What are you doing?” He was squishing her cheeks with his hands.

“I’m making sure no one else has control of you.” He said, looking deeply into her eyes. Finally he let go and wiped his hands together. “She’s good.” 

“What do you mean ‘I’m good’?” She crossed her arms.

“You know what I mean, so don’t lie.” He then looked at Second. His eyes seemed to flash for a moment and she just tilted her head. 

“What are you doing?” She asked. 

“Checking, that’s all.” He put a hand on his chin. “Did he try to control you too?” 

“Um, he said he did, but it didn’t work, I guess.” She shrugged.

“Very odd. I didn’t think you were immune to mind control.”

“She isn’t.” Third said, getting up. “Maybe we should do a few tests quickly. Sound good?” Second nodded.

“Yeah, might as well.” She said, following him to his room.

“So what happened exactly?” First said, still sitting. 

“I guess I can explain while Second’s busy.” She said, sitting down.

* * *

Second was sitting on Third’s bed with several wires stuck to her head. She watched his computers as he typed, waiting for him to take them off of her. 

“Hey, give me your hand.” he said with a needle in his hand. 

“What is that for?” She said holding it out for him. He pricked her and she winced a little as he drew some blood.

“Um, just something extra, that’s all.” He said, putting into a slot on the side of his computer.

“This is really taking awhile for you just wanting to see why he couldn’t control me.” She said leaning her chin on her hand. 

“Well, I can’t really find a reason, so I’m doing what I can.” His computer dinged and he turned his attention to that. "Maybe this is it.” He pulled it up and read over it before gasping.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, leaning over to read. He closed the screen and got up. 

“I’m going to get Fourth quickly.” He said before rushing out. She heard Third and Fourth taking in the hall before they came into the room.

“So did you figure it out?” Fourth asked, seeing Second. 

“Well, not exactly, but I found something else.” He smiled. 

“Go on then, tell us.” She said impatiently. He clapped his hands together.

“Congratulations you two! Second is pregnant.” Seconds eyes widened and she had a big grin on her face. She grabbed Fourths arm and then hugged her.

“Oh yes yes yes. This is wonderful!” She said squeezing Fourth. She gave her an awkward smile, unsure of what to feel. She was happy for Second, because she wanted that, but just hearing though words made her feel some deep dread.

“Yeah, that’s some good news.” Fourth said, patting her head. “I guess that means we should start preparing then.” 

“Yes yes. Third, can you put something in for us too?” Second asked and he nodded.

“I was planning on it. Now both of you go celebrate how you want to, while I finish us a few more things.” He said, ushering them out. 

“Come on, let’s tell the other’s!” Second said, dragging Fourth into the living room. Third shut the door behind them and went back to his computer. 

“Well this could be good timing. Maybe the twins can get some practice while they’re busy.” He said with a chuckle. 

* * *

**_First and Dark Omake_ **

The curtains opened and Dark was sitting in what looked like a school desk while First stood in front of a board that had a picture of Second and Fourth on it. He was wearing a lab coat and glasses and smirked as he pushed them up his nose. 

"Why do I have to be in this spot." Dark complain, leaning back in the chair. .

"Because you're to immature to explain stuff like this." First crossed his arms. "Also you don't know any of this, Third only told me." 

"Hu, I was wondering about that. I'll have talk to him later." Dark said, cracking his knuckles. 

First waved his hands quickly. "Let's not do that, okay? How about I talk about something you like a little more?"

"X-rated stuff?" Dark sat up a little. 

"Well, kind of, with some science included." 

"Fine fine, tell us all then." 

"Okay, well I'll start with a question that most people probably have: How can to girls have a baby?" First tapped the board. "As everyone knows, two human females can't make a child, well, with out a lot of outside work involved, and some cloning, but for magic girls it's different."

Dark raised his hand. "And that is?" First glared at him and the cleared his throat. 

"Well I should explain something else about magic girls too. When two girls become paired off, either at birth or just at a young age, there's usually a type of dominance established. One girl ends up stronger, in a way, and will act like a tank, while the other girl will be say, a healer, or us ranged weapons. Of course, it's not always like that, and they can end up even, like in Second and Fourth's case."

"But you're telling me Fourth is stronger, while, Second is weak."

"Well technically, yes, but, no." First cringed a little. "In the beginning it was like that for them, but as time went on, they are even, but have things they're better at over the other." 

"Alright, that is interesting and all, but how did that lead to Second getting knocked up."

"Must you say it like that?!" First coughed a little and regained his composure. "Well, to put it simply, The dominate girl ends up taking the roll of a man, you could say."

"Are you saying Fourth has a di-!" Dark blurted out. First ran over to him and covered his mouth. 

"Hey, watch it, we're trying to keep this PG-13, especially after last year." Dark pushed him away. 

"Well does she?"

"No! Well, she grows one, and she doesn't like it. Honestly that was another reason why she did wan't to let Second have a kid."

"I thought she just hated kids."

"No, no, not at all." First looked around nervously. "She's also worried about Second." 

"Sure, whatever you say. Are you done now?" 

"Um, well, I think that is all." Dark got up and picked the desk up.

"Thank god." He threw the desk at First and smirked. "Next time you get to sit in that."

First caught it and shook his head. "Must you be so violent?" 

"Yes. Now, do you sigh off shit and let me go on with my night." 

"Um, well, I guess so. Goodbye everyone, hope you enjoyed this odd little section. See you next time." 


	19. The New Boys in Town: The Sakaki Quintuples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second learned that she will have a baby soon, so now that means both her and Fourth have to start cutting back on their job as magic girls, but who will take their place then?

Fourth watched Second eat breakfast, her mind still spinning with the news they learned last night. Second was happy, but for Fourth she couldn’t stop thinking about what could go wrong. Right now, she showed no signs, but sooner or later she’d start losing power and become weaker. She might even lose her ability to transform if she wasn’t careful. Fourth laid her head on her hands and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Second asked, putting her fork down. Fourth shrugged and looked away from her.

“Nothing, just, thinking.”

“You sure?”

“I’m, still worried, that’s all.” She admitted. 

“You don’t have to be.” She smiled. “I’ll be fine. I have you, and the other’s. If that’s what you’re worried about.

“Yeah, but still.” Fourth shook her head. “Well, it’ll be short, so, that’s good. Only three months of this. We’ll have to cut down on our watchs. Maybe have First and Dark join us too. You should also stay here for the last month.”

“You can’t make me do that.” Second whined. “I’m not that weak, I can handle myself! And I know my limit.”

“Yes, but, you can lose your power at any moment you know.”

“Don’t worry about it? Okay? I’ll know when to stop.” She got up and put her dishes in the sink. “Now, let’s carry on with things as normal.” She smiled.

“Fine, fine.” Fourth got up and kissed her cheek. “Just be careful.” Second blushed a little and nodded.

“I will.”

* * *

“So what do you think will happen when we can’t fight?” Second asked while they walked to school. 

“They’ll have someone take our place while you’re down. Simple as that.”

“Do you think Dark and First will actually take over for us?”

“I mean, it would make the most sense. Why pull someone from out of town when we have two trainees within the city.” Fourth shrugged. “Give it a few months, then we’ll know.”

They finally made it to the school and they decided to sit in the courtyard since it was still too early for class to start. Second leaned against Fourth, laying her head against her shoulder. She smiled and patted her head. As they were enjoying their moment they heard what sounded like a motorcycle pull up to the school. Everyone seemed to gather at the entrance, and Fourth joined them, since motorcycles weren’t a common thing in town. 

Parked in front of the school was an oddly shaped bike with a sidecar attached to it. There were two people stuffed in the sidecar, and two on the bike itself, and all wearing helmets to hide their faces. The driver looked around and lifted his visor and gave everyone an awkward smile. 

“Looks like we drew a crowd. My bad.” He said with a laugh. Fourth made her way to the front and looked down at him.

“Are you lost?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“Oh, um, yes. Where’s Heartland Academy?” He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

“You’re at it now.” She said, raising her hand.

“Oh! See, I told you guys I could find it.” He said looking at his passengers. 

“Yeah, after getting lost!” The one behind him said. He stuck out his tongue and looked back at Fourth. “Um, how much time til classes start?”

“You have about 45 minutes.” 

“Oh, perfect.” He flipped his visor back down and revved up the engine. “Thanks for your help!” He waved before speeding off. The crowd dispersed and Second went up to her.

“What a strange group of boys.” She said.

“More like a couple of idiots.” Fourth sighed. “Well hopefully they make it.”

“I’m more curious about where they’re going to park that thing.” Second thought. Fourth just shrugged and walked into the school.

* * *

Fourth was sitting in class, more lost in thought then listening to the teacher. She then heard someone talking from outside the hall, and when she looked up she saw the teacher leave. Everyone seemed to be at attention now, most hoping that class was going to be over, only for him to walk back in with someone new in tow.

“We have a new student starting today.” The teacher said, looking at a paper in his hand. “Please introduce yourself to the class.” He said, glancing at the new student. 

“Thank you. My name is Yuri Sakaki.” He said with a small bow. The teacher turned to him and looked him over.

“Is there a reason why you aren’t in uniform?” He asked. Yuri looked at his jacket and he tapped his head.

“How to explain. I had to transfer here very quickly that I wasn’t able to get a new uniform right away. Me nor my brothers.”

“So there’s more of you?” 

“Yes, but don’t worry, they’re a level below me, so you don’t have to be troubled by them.” 

“Wonderful. Now you need a seat.” The teacher looked over the room. “There’s a seat open by Fuusa. Fuusa, raise your hand so he knows.” And she did. He sat down by her and the teacher continued his lesson.

“So which one were you?” She whispered, not even looking at him. He glanced at her and then smirked.

“Ah, I thought I recognized you. I guess it was the hair.” He chuckled a little. She gave him a pout and he laughed again. “I was the one on the back.”

* * *

“Did you get a new classmate today?” Second said as she ate. Fourth nodded.

“Why, you did too?”

“Yeah, three actually. And they mentioned a brother being in an upper level, so I figured you might have him.”

“I do then. How are the ones you have? Because this one seems a bit-”

“They’re fine, I didn’t really talk to them though.” Second cut in.

As if hearing a cue the four boys walked in . One seemed to scan the room, as if looking for someone, and stopped when he spotted Fourth. He smiled and walked over to her.

“Hey, thanks for your help this morning.” He said kindly. She nodded a little and kept eating.

“You’re welcome.” She said. “So you must be Yuri’s brother, or should I say, brothers.” She said, looking at the others.

“Oh, so you share a class with him? Lucky you.” He said sarcastically. Yuri rolled his eyes and held up a hand like he was going to hit him. “But yes, we are. I’m Yugo, this is Yuto, and Yuya.” He said, introducing the other two.

“Nice to meet you.” Yuya smiled. Yuto just nodded, staying silent. Yugo looked around again and then laughed a little. 

“Um, would it be okay if we sit here for lunch?” Before Fourth could open her mouth Second nodded.

“Of course you can.” She said, feeling Fourth glare at her. “Oh, my name is Saaka, and this is Fuusa.” 

The boys started eating their lunch, while the girls continued with theirs, until Second perked her head up.

“Hey, are you all twins, or something like that?”

“Ah, yes, well, we’re quadruplets.” Yuya said.

“Your poor mother.” Fourth said as if it was a joke, but her tone made it sound more serious. 

“Yeah, well, she managed.” Yuya laughed a little. “She’s a strong lady.”

“So which of you is the oldest then?”

“It goes me, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri.” Yuya said, going down the line.

“Wow what a shock.” Fourth smirked.

“Yes, I’m the youngest by 15 minutes, but I’m still above them in every other way.” Yuri said, glaring at them. 

“He’s really sensitive about that.” Yuya whispered to the girls.

“I can tell.” Fourth laughed a little more. 

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Fourth asked Second for what felt like the millionth time that night. She sighed and shook her head.

“I’m fine, okay? We haven't even done anything tonight.” She said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, but transforming takes power too, just ask Third,” Fourth said, sounding worried.

“I’m barely a month along, you don’t have to keep worrying,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, but still, we just found out, and you had your fight with me, and-” Second put her hand up.

“You have to stop worrying, it’s not good for you.”

“I’ll stop worrying when you’re safe,” she said simply. 

Second sighed and sat down. “Please Fourth. Don’t. That won’t help, it won’t help anything.” She kicked her feet a little. “Let’s just do our job while we can, and enjoy doing it.” Fourth looked at her sadly, hating how she was talking, but she was right.

“Yeah, I guess so.” She stood by Second, looking over for any sighs of action, only to have her earpiece go off.

“There appears to be a high speed chase three blocks down from where you are.” Third said. “If you move now you can intercept it.” 

“Ah good.!” Second jumped up. “Time for some fun.” She took off running before Fourth could stop her. 

As they got closer to the street they heard the sound of a car engine speeding down the road. Fourth summoned her sword, planning on just impaling the car to make it stop. But, then they saw something else at the other end of the street. It looked like a motorcycle, just sitting in the path of the car.

“What the hell do they think that will do?” Fourth said with a frown. She shook her head, and saw that she missed her chance to catch the car. “Dammit!” She moved trying to catch up to it, but before she had a chance it smashed into the motorcycle.

“Well, that stopped it.” Second said, catching up. She looked down at the smoke and waved her hand. “I don’t think anymore made it out of that.”

The smoke cleared and the to both of there shock The bike was pretty much untouched, and the car, while crushed in the front was still, intact. The person sitting on the bike got up and crossed his arms. 

“We know you’re still alive! Come out nicely with your hands up and no one gets hurt!” He called out.

“We?” Fourth said, wondering if he saw them. The car doors opened and four bald men with round black glasses filled out.

“How the hell did you tiny bike stop us?” One said, pointing at him.

“Come on now, I told you to come out nicely,” he said sarcastically. 

“I don’t give a shit what you asked kid.” 

One pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him, only for it to get pulled out of his hand by what seemed like a vine. The other’s reached for there’s only to be kicked in the face by two other boys that seemed to come from nowhere. In an instant all the men were on the ground, passed out and tied up with three other boys standing over them. One, who was wearing goggles instead of a mask started clapping.

“Good job everyone!” He congratulated them. “Hey Clear Wing, take a picture quickly. As a reminder of out first take down!” He called to the one by the bike. He pulled out his phone and took a few pictures until the police arrived. The officers got out of the car, and seemed stunned to see the boys just hanging around the scene.

“Hey, who are you boys?” One asked. They all jumped into a line and gave a small bow. 

“We are the new hero’s of your city!” The one with goggles said, raising. “Odd Eyes!”

“Dark Rebellion.”

“Clear Wing!”

“And Starving Venom.” They each said in turn. “The new Magic Boys of Heartland City!” They said together. Fourth looked on, shock clearly on her face.

“New Magic boys?” Her eye twitched a little. “Where the hell did they come from?”


	20. A Test isn't a Contest: maybe A Race is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth is upset that some new Magic Boys have just appeared in her city unannounced. But what about these new boys at school, they also seem interesting too.

“Where the hell did those boys come from!” Fourth raged, making Third back away from her.

“I don’t know, I haven’t been told about anyone coming here.” He said, trying to calm her down, but she was still fuming.

“It doesn’t matter! They just came out of nowhere, start taking our jobs!”

“Yes, but you yourself have said that you don’t want Second working a lot. So many it’s good.” he said with a cough. She glared at him.

“I don’t care! We weren’t told! I should just take them as a threat and run them out of here.” She said, summoning her sword.

“Calm down.” Third said sternly. 

She flinched a little, not use to him talking like that to her. She sighed and the sword disappeared.  “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Just, take this slowly, okay?” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Take this as a chance to relax and care for Second.” She looked away from him.

“I guess so, but, I’m still curious where they came from.”

“I’ll do some looking, but for now, don’t worry about it.” She sighed, and then nodded.

“Okay.”

* * *

Fourth sat in her math class, waiting for the teacher to show up. She looked at the new boy, Yuri, and sighed a little. There was something different about him, she could tell, but what it was exactly, she didn’t know. One thing she did know for a fact though was that he was a bit of an ass. The teacher walked in and set some papers down on his desk. 

“This class did horrible on your last exam.” He started. “This is an advance class, but the average score 65. I’m very disappointed in all of you and will expect most of you to stay after school for refresher classes.” He said, berating them. Yuri smirked.

“I don’t understand what the problem with everyone was, every question was ungodly easy.” he said with a shrugged. Several people turned to glare at him, and Fourth joined on that.

“Well, yes it was easy,” She started. “But that’s not the same for everyone, and you don’t have to be annoying about it.” She said, so people wouldn’t get upset at her either. He glanced over at her and smirked again. The teacher went around, ignoring their conversation, and started handing out papers. 

“Good job.” She heard him tell Yuri when he got his paper back. As if to gloat to her he flipped the paper up a little so she could see the score. It was a 99. She raised an eyebrow, actually impressed that he managed it. The teacher then stopped by her and put her paper down.

“Perfect like normal, Fuusa.” He said quietly, with a slight smile. She looked at the paper and noticed Yuri still looking at her, like she had to prove something to him. She chuckled a little and turned the whole paper over, without hiding anything. It was a perfect score. His eyes widened, as if he was shocked that someone out did him.

“How the hell did you beat me?” He said loudly. 

“Quiet!” The teacher said, finally tired of his talking. He flinched a little, and then nodded, but looked back over at Fourth.

“You can see what you got wrong.” She said sweetly, handing her paper over to him. He grabbed it from her without hesitation and started looking over his work. Then he saw it, a stupid, so stupid mistake, he forgot to make one of his answers negative. He sat back in disbelief. Fourth held out her hand for her paper back, and he begrudgingly gave it to her.

* * *

Fourth’s next class was gym, and for once it was mixed with both boys and girls. She stood around at the edge of the class, not really interacting with anyone, just waiting for the teacher to tell them to start. But then someone caught her eye, someone who wasn’t supposed to be in that class. 

“Yugo?” She said, going up to him. He seemed to jump a little and smiled.

“Ah, hi. I didn’t think someone would notice me.” He laughed.

“What are you doing in this class?” He looked around and wrapped an arm around her.

“First, you have to be quiet.” He said still looking around. “See, me and Yuri switch classes because well, he hates gym, and I suck at biology. So here I am.” She nodded and got away from him.

“I see, and no one caught you?” She asked.

“No, actually you’re the first to notice it was me.” He laughed a little. “It’s a shock, since usually people can’t make us out from each other.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Strange, but okay.” She shrugged. She thought it was weird no one had noticed before, considering they weren't that identical, but it didn’t matter to her. The gym teacher blew a whistle, calling them all to attention.

“Today we’ll be doing some races. First it’ll be the boys, then the girls, and then a mix. Just some friendly competition.” 

And that’s how the class went. Fourth easily beat out all the girls in her class, be it that she was used to running over roof tops, or chasing people down. Yet it was still a shock to most of her classmates since they saw her as someone who wasn’t athletic. 

The boys were still doing their races and Fourth sat and watched them. Yugo was at the top when it came to his group, even beating out some of the top track runners they had in the class. She laughed a little thinking about how if it was Yuri, he probably would have been beaten out in the first round. Yet, something about it stood out to her. The way he ran reminded her of how she did, light on his feet, wide steps, as if he was used to jumping when he ran. She leaned her head on her hand, finding it weird that she recognized that. The whistle blew again and she got up, knowing that she was going to be running again. 

“Alright, Yuri, and Fuusa, line up and get ready for your run.” The teacher said, reading off the student list. Both lined up and Yugo smiled at her. 

“I didn’t expect you to make it.” He laughed. “I didn’t mean that in a mean way though.” 

“It’s fine.” She nodded her head a little. “I don’t know what I have to say about you, but I guess Yuri wouldn’t have made it.” She whispered that last part.

“He probably could, he’s not a complete nerd.” He said with a smirk.

“Oh really?” That actually surprised her. 

Before she could say anything more, there was another whistle for them to get ready. They were set, and another whistle blew and they were off. Fourth was instantly in the lead, already several yards ahead of Yugo. He seemed dumbfounded for a moment, but instantly got over it, knowing that he might lose if he left her surprise him any more. He picked up his pace, gaining on her just as quickly as she got a head of him. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him catching up.

“Persistent.” She said under her breath. She shook her head a little and took off leaving him behind. She head several people in the crowd gasp, shocked that she was moving as fast as she was, and before she knew it, she was over the finish line. She bent over, trying to look more tried then she really was, knowing that people would find it weird for her not to be exhausted after that. 

“Holy shit, how did you do that?” Yugo said, almost crashing into her. He was breathing heavily too, wiping the sweat off his brow.

“I guess just, practice.” She said, pausing a little to breath. “But you did well too.” 

“I guess so, but it still hurts to lose.” He laughed.

“You take it better then your brother.” She said with a laugh of her own. 

“Yeah, I’m not shocked about that.” He stretched a little. “Well I’ll see you at lunch then.” He said, walking off to change. 

* * *

“I can’t believe it, a negative! I lost a point over a negative!” Yuri raged to his brothers as lunch started. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, you still passed.” Yuya said, opening his lunch. “And mistakes happen.”

“Yeah, but still! And to make matters worse, someone did better than me!” 

“Poor baby.” Yuto said, almost like he wanted him to shut up. 

“Yeah, it sucks when you don’t win, but you don’t have to complain about it.” Yugo said. “I mean I lost today in a race, but I’m not complaining, she did well, so, why be upset.” He shrugged. 

“What? Who was it?” He asked, somewhat interested. 

“Um, Fuusa. She’s in your class. It was funny, because she noticed I wasn’t you.” 

“Odd, because she’s the same one who scored higher than me.” He frowned and shook his head, not paying attention to the last part of what he said. “Still, how could she, at least beat me. You, I can accept she beat you.” Yugo waved him off.

“Just let it go Yuri, it’s not important, it’s just school.” The girls then came in and sat by them, making Yuri instantly quiet. 

“Good afternoon.” Second said simply. 

“Hey Saaka, can you tell us apart?” Yugo suddenly asked. She looked at him weird and nodded.

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I be able to?” 

“Prove it. Who’s who.” He said, sitting back, crossing his arms.

“Um, sure, I guess. Yugo, Yuri, Yuya and Yuto.” She said, pointing at each, going down the line. “Was I right?” 

“Yeah, that is.” He nodded. “Weird, normally people get us wrong.” He laughed.

“Really? How?” Second tilted her head a little shocked since to her, they each looked very different to her.

“I don’t know.”

“Usually only mom can figure us apart from each other.” Yuya added in. Yugo nodded at that.

“Yeah, that’s about it. But, dad hasn’t done it in awhile.” He said after a little thought. “Oh well, doesn't matter. I just found it funny.” 

Second smiled a little.  “I guess I’m just observant.” 

“Yeah, it must be that.”


	21. The Magic Girl with the Cold Glare: Second just wants to make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new magic boys are getting used to the slow work of Heartland City, but someone is taking there work?

Four boys sat on the roof an office complex, two scanning the road below, while the other two were on laptops. They stood around in silence, the only sound being the clicking of keyboards, and the occasional car passing by. The moon was full in the sky, casting shadows around them as if it was daylight. 

“Is this place always so slow?” Said the only one who was wearing goggles. The one next to him, who was wearing a black cap, sighed and shook his head. 

“What, aren’t you bored too Dark Rebellion?”

“Don’t say stuff like that Odd Eyes.” He said. “Not every city has something happen everyday. Starving Venom, what where some of the last major attacks listed in this city.” He looked behind at one who was on a laptop, who was dressed in a suit jacket that was purple.

“Last two major attacks where, An ancient Goddess that rose from a local museum, and a defunct Magic Boy who went after the girl’s of this city, in hopes of regaining it.”

“And how recent are those events?”

“Within the last few months. So, it’s busier then some. And some, odder cases too.” He said while typing. “The god one is very odd, and it seems to have caused the reason for the other Magic Boy to attack. I’ll have to look into the case when I have time. Did you find anything Clear Wing?” The other one a laptop, who was wearing a white and blue riding suit, shook his head.

“You got the important stuff. And as for small stuff, well, not important.” He shrugged and leaned back. “I want to do something already!”

“You say that, but the moment we get a lot of work you’ll complain.” 

“Be quiet.” Clear Wing gave a small pout and went back to his computer. Something beeped on his computer and his face lit up. “We got something!” 

“Six blocks away! Looks like a break in!” Starving Venom said before he got a chance to say anything else, so he got up and started running.

“I’ll meet you guys there then!” He said, jumping off the building. 

“Clear Wing, wait!” Odd Eyes said running after him, but he was already out of sight. “Damn, well, come on you two, we better catch him.” He said, jumping to the next roof. Dark Rebellion ran after him, and Starving Venom got up, his laptop shrinking down to the size of a phone and he took off.

“He needs to learn to calm down.” Starving Venom said, shaking his head.

“He’s just, stir crazy.” Odd Eye’s said with a laugh. “Let him have a little fun.” 

A few streets down he was still running, until he decided that he wanted to go just a little bit faster. He pulled out a small capsule from his sleeve, pressed it and in a puff of smoke a motorcycle appeared. He smirked and jumped on and started revving the engine. 

“That’s more like it!” He said before speeding off. 

When he finally got to the scene, much to his shock everything seemed to be, finished. All the criminals were already beaten and laying on the ground, tied up and ready for the police. He looked around, thinking that, maybe, just maybe his partners had beaten him there. 

“Odd Eye’s?” He called out, thinking they were just playing a joke on him. He caught a glance of someone of someone jumping up to the roof and he waved. “Hey, come on guys, why didn’t you wait for me?”

Two figures appeared at the top of the building, in armor he’d never seen before. The wind blew their hair, and their skirts clinked lightly. Their silhouettes were backed in the moon light, and he could see their gold eyes shine. One seemed to glare at him, as if he wasn’t supposed to be there. She looked up, as if she saw something, and then took off, disappearing on the roof tops.

“Wow, how did you manage to beat them all?” Dark Rebellion said, coming down from the rooftops.

“I, didn’t do that.” He said, dumbfounded. 

“Real funny.” Starving Venom said, looking over the guys laying on the ground. “There’s no one else here who could.”

“No, no, it really wasn’t me. It, was, um, some girls?”

“Girls? How? The ones for this city are off work for a few months.” 

“Well, I don’t know, did we mix up some how?” 

“No we didn’t, but, this is still weird.” Starving said, pulling out his phone. “I’ll have to check later, just to be safe.”

“One of them gave me a scary look too.” Clear said, shivering a little. 

* * *

The next day at school Yuya noticed Saaka seemed to be yawning a lot. He leaned on her desk and smiled a little.

“You feel alright?”

“Yeah,” She yawned again. “Just, didn’t sleep to much, that’s all.” She leaned her head on her desk. 

“Oh, sorry to hear that. I had a pretty late night too.” He said, scratching his head a little.

“Quiet you two!” The teacher said, causing them to both jump to attention. They nodded and went quiet. “Now, as I was saying I’m assigning a project, and I want everyone to pick a partner.” Behind her Yugo and Yuto were talking to each other, making Second guess they picked each other. She looked around and noticed that pretty much everyone else had grabbed a partner. She looked at Yuya and he laughed a little.

“Well, looks like I was left out. Ah, you, want to be partners?” She smiled and nodded.

“Sure, this could be fun.” She noticed was someone coming up to her, Rei, if she remembered his name right. Maybe h e wanted to ask her, but the moment he heard Yuya talk to her, he seemed to back away. 

* * *

“I’m going to have some people over tonight.” Second said when Fourth sat down for lunch. “We have a project, and me and Yuya are partners, and well, Yugo and Yuto are going to come along too.” She said quickly, so Fourth couldn’t stop her.

“I wish you would have asked me first.” She sighed.

“Sorry.” She put her hands together like she was praying. “They also want to know if Yuri can came over, if it’s okay.” Fourth rolled her eyes.

“Him too?” She shook her head. “Fine, fine, I don’t care, just, be careful. We’ve never had people over.”

“I know, I will be.” As they finished the boys came in and she waved at them.

“Oh hi, we were just talking about you.” 

“Oh, hopefully nothing bad.”

“No no,” She waved her hands. “Just, telling her about you coming over.” 

“I hope it’s not a problem.” He said, looking at Fourth. She she nodded a little.

“It’s okay, just, don’t leave a mess.” She said, flashing them all a glare. Yugo shivered a little and Yuto noticed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just, she reminded me of something I saw, last night.” He whispered to him. Fourth tilted her head a little, listening to him.

“Sorry, force of habit.” Fourth said, trying to sound like she was sorry. He looked at her, shock she heard what he was saying.

“Oh, it’s okay, it’s just, creepy.” And she nodded. 

After school the boys followed them home, with Fourth leading them on her own while Second talked to them.  “So are you enjoying the town?” She asked.

“Yes, it’s very nice. Smaller then where we’re from, but honestly, it’s a good change.” Yuya said. “But I guess I can’t speak for the other’s.” But Yuto and Yugo nodded to agree with him. 

“I like it, there’s a lot of shops around so I can work on my bike.” Yugo chuckled.

“Speaking of that, were is it parked? Maybe you should have rode it him.” Second said, worried. He waved his hands.

“No worry it’s safe, promise.” He said, nervously. Fourth listened in silence, finding it weird how he was reacting, but she didn’t say anything. When they got to the house Dark and First were lounging on the couch. First looked up and smiled at them.

“Ah you’re home F-” He saw the boys behind her and she crossed her arms. “Fuusa.” He finished, catching himself.

“Futoshi, Daren, can you go to your room please, we have guests.” She said, nodding to the ones behind her. 

“I wish you would have told us you know.” Dark complained, upset he had to move. 

“It’s Saaka’s doing, not mine.”

“Oh, you must be upset.” He teased. She glared at him and he got up. “Fine fine, no sense of humor at all.” Yuya peaked in and looked at them.

“Are those your brothers?’ He asked.

“Something like that.” She said, not really answering him. Second, Yuya, Yuto and Yugo sat down in the living room and started working on their projects while Fourth and Yuri just sat at the kitchen table, working on their own homework. She would continuously glance up at and look at Second, as if she was worried. Yuri noticed this and shook his head.

“I promise you that they aren’t going to do anything to her.” he said, not looking up from his laptop. 

She frowned at him.  “I know that.” 

“You don’t trust people, do you.” He said, finally looking up. He adjusted his glasses and just stared at her. She was quiet for a minute.

“You could say that, but it doesn’t matter. I don’t need to talk to people, I have, Saaka, and that’s all I need.” 

“Eventually you’ll have to work with people besides her, and she won’t always be here with you.” She glared at him and didn’t say anything. “And on that, can you tell me were your bathroom is?” He asked, acting as if that was the only thing he said. She pointed down the hall and didn’t say anything else. He went down the hall and check the doors. She didn’t really tell him which it was, but he figured that he’d fine it eventually. 

He came across a door that was jarred open. A part of him told him that he shouldn’t look, because it clearly wasn’t the bathroom, but, the other part of him was saying: Why not be a little nosy? He nudged the door opened and saw someone he hadn’t seen before, sitting in front of a huge computer set up. Several monitors were mounted to the wall, each showing something different. Next to him was what looked like a giant moth in a glass cylinder. He noticed that on a few of the screens were diagrams of that moth, which he found weird. As he was about to leave when the person turned and nearly fell back, not expecting to see him there.

“Um, who are you?” He asked, quickly getting up and going up to him so he wouldn’t see his work.

“I’m Yuri, a classmate of Fuusa's” He said with a small bow, trying to seem respectful. 

“Oh, I didn’t know they were bringing people over.” He put a hand on his face and sighed. “I wish they would tell me that before just having people show up. Um, I’m Takato, by the way.” He said, holding out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you.” Yuri said, shaking it. He wasn’t too sure what he was supposed to do now, considering he got caught. “Sorry about walking into your room. I’m just looking for the bathroom.” 

“Oh, one more door down.” Third said, pointing over.

“Thank you.” Yuri said, walking in and shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door and let out a sigh. He felt almost on edge because of what happened. What was with that moth, and that setup? It wasn’t normal, that’s for sure. He pulled out his phone and started looking over a few things. 

“Just who are you people?”


	22. The Final Night: Fourth's Rage Destroys All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Second's pregnancy nears it's end, Fourth starts getting more and more worried for her safety. But at the same time her pride won't let her leave her work to the unknown magic boys.

It had been three months since Second had found out that she was going to have a baby. She could feel herself getting weaker, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. After a night of work she'd be exhausted, but after sleeping she'd be fine. Maybe she was just lucky, but Fourth thought something different. She was always on Seconds back, not leaving her side unless it was for school, but even then she could feel her worry from the room over.

"Please, just settle down." Second finally said one night. They were still doing night watches, much to Fourth's dismay, but she still had something against those new magic boys, so she kept going out.

"How can I? Any day for now you could just lose everything, or worse we could be on a run, and, you know." She got quieter, still not sure about what Second had talked her into.

“We don’t have to keep fighting, but no, you have to one up those boys for some reason.” Second put her hands on her hips. 

“Because they’re taking our spot! They came in with no say or anything! They haven’t even tried to contact us! And I’m supposed to just, accept that?”

“It’s not that hard to. Wouldn’t you rather I be safe then fight with some random magic boys?” Fourth went quiet, and then turned.

“Maybe, maybe you’re right.” She bite her lip. “Fine. One more week. Then we’ll be on a break, and they can take it all.”

“You don’t have to say it like that,” Second put her hands on her shoulders. “But okay, that works for me.” Then kissed her cheek.

Fourth blushed a little. “I’m doing it for you, that’s all.”

“Of course you are dear.” Second hugged her. “Now, be happy, life for us will be different soon.”

“Right, different” She said, shying away from her.

* * *

It was the last day Fourth said they’d go out, and the whole week nothing had happened. Not that Second really cared, her mind was more focused on her soon to be child. She sat on a ledge, a hand on her stomach as she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

Fourth seemed to just stare off blankly, more worried the excited about what was soon to happen. She still hadn’t gotten over the fact that Second wanted a kid, much less that she was actually going have one. It was all almost too much for her, but she couldn’t say that. She’d just have to bare though it, for her, and nothing else. 

“Maybe we should call it a night.” Fourth finally said with a sigh. 

“Yeah, might as well.” Second got up and smiled. “Well that’s it, then we’ll be off for a few months.”

“Yeah, we will.” Fourth turned away. 

“Something wrong?”

“No, I’m just, sad we didn’t get any work.” She lied.

“Are you worried you’ll get bored?’

“Something like that.”

“You can go out on your own then if you must.” She held her hand. “I won’t mind.” 

“It’s fine, honestly.” She started walking, only for an explosion to happen a few blocks away. The shock waves seem to shake the whole town and both the girls lost their footing for a moment. 

“What the hell?” Second jumped to attention. “Well looks like we have work!” She yelled, running off in that direction. 

“Wait, Second!” Fourth ran after her, more worried about her safety then anything else. 

In the center of the city was a large, black glob-like monster, with a single blue eye in the center of its head, with a red jaw underneath it that looked like it was made out of a mass of crystals. It has small black tentacles that licked off its body, and it seemed to engulf whatever it passed over. 

“What the hell is that thing?” Second screamed. Fourth looked at it in horror, never seeing something like it in her entire line of work. As they moved closer she saw that the Magic Boys were already there, fighting it as best as they could. 

“Third!” Fourth screamed into her ear piece. “We need you here! Bring the twins with you too!” If there was a response, she didn’t care, she just tuned it out. She summoned her sword and instantly went in fighting. Second stayed up in the building, and using her bow, started sniping at it, in hopes that it would help. 

On the ground, small versions of the monster were forming from it’s base. Down there with them was Clear Wing and Starving Venom taking out as many small ones as possible. Starving had a scythe that he was using to take out large amounts of them in one long blow, and Clear was making quick work of them, using spiked gauntlets to rip them apart. 

Taking on the the big monster was Fourth and Odd Eyes, both using swords to slash and stab at it, in hopes of damaging it, just a little. Fourth was channeling energy into her sword, causing deep gashes to form in it, only for them to be seal back up instantly. Odd Eyes was using duel swords, where he’d jump up to the top of it, and drag them all the way down its body, cutting it open, only for tentacles to wiggle out from the gash. 

Second stayed hidden, firing arrows that shined with a bright light, and they seemed to implant themselves in it’s body. She caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye and saw Dark Rebellion in the same position as her. Hidden, laying down with a large sniper rifle sitting on a ledge, that shot out bullets that went though the air leaving black streaks in it's path. 

The fight seemed to drag on for hours, even thought it had only been a matter of minutes since it started. Fourth was waiting for Third to arrive, hoping that his magic could get her enough of a boost to fight it, just like what they had done with E’rah. A tentacles reached out and grabbed her, but she quickly cut herself away from it, but they kept grabbing and pulling at her, trying to drag her into its body. She tried moving away from it, but as she moved away it grabbed her leg and started pulling her in. No one saw it happen besides Second, and against her better judgement, she jumped out of hiding and summoned her sword to cut Fourth away. 

“No, get away from her!” She screamed at her, as she cut her free. But before Second could jump back to safety a giant tentacle came out and slapped Second away, with the force of of being hit by a car. Second flew though the air, in the direction of Dark Rebellions hiding place. He saw her flying towards him, and with out a second thought, he jumped up and caught her, and used his body to cushion her fall. She gasped, the wind knocked right out of her. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

“You, look, familiar.” She said softly before her transformation was undone. Fourth looked on, shock clear on her face.

Everything she didn’t want to happen, happened. Second was hurt, the boys she saw as rivals saw Second in her normal form. 

“Second.” She said quietly. It was like the world around her had stopped. All she could see was Second, hurt. She couldn’t feel her body, she couldn’t hear anything, everything seemed numb. She gripped her sword, trying to get some sort of feeling in her body. Everything around her went red, nothing mattered to her, but to kill that monster, and get back to Second.

She screamed. It was an ear splitting screech, causing the boys to stop what they were doing. Even enough for the monster to seem to stop in its tracks. She rushed the monster, slashing right though it. Before it had time to reform, she cut again, and again, working so quickly it couldn’t keep up with her cuts. She then backed up, stuck her hand out, and a ball of golden energy formed in her hand.

“Don’t you dare touch Second!” She screamed before firing it at the creature. A hole formed in it, and out it’s back came a shining light. When the light faded, the monster withered away, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Fourth took a deep breath and finally she could hear everything around her. She could hear Third and First screaming behind her, and the other magic boys around Second, trying to care for her while she was unconscious.

“Fourth, what the hell happened!” She finally heard Third say. She turned and then glanced at Second.

“She got hurt! What else was I supposed to do?”

“You were out of control! You nearly took out three of those boys.”

“Well if I did they were in my way! But what does it matter, it’s gone, but now we have to deal with them knowing who we are!” She pointed at the boys. Third looked over at them and saw Second was no longer transformed. He cursed and flew down by the boys.

“Is she okay?” He asked when he landed. They nodded and Dark Rebellion picked her up. 

“She’s okay. Saaka’s, okay.” He said quietly.

”How do you know that name?” Fourth demanded. 

“That doesn't matter right now.” Third said as Dark Rebellion handed her over. “We need to get her home and make sure she’s okay.” He said, glaring at Fourth.

“We’ll come too.” Odd Eye’s said. “We want to make sure she’s safe.”

“No, you can’t!” Fourth burst out.

“Quiet Fourth! This is not a time for you to fight with them. Now come with me for the sake of your partner.” She went quiet the moment he brought Second up. She looked down, trying not to show her face and nodded. 

* * *

_**First and Dark Omake** _

"What an explosive chapter!" First said, jumping on stage.

"We didn't even get to do anything, why are you that happy." Dark said, arms crossed. 

"Oh sh, this isn't our story, we're just here to comment." 

Dark rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah fine, I guess it was kinda cool." 

"Do you know what the monster was supposed to be?" First asked him, but at the same time, he directed the question at anyone. 

"It's of those monsters Vector used in the anime right? Like, once?" Dark tilting his head to the side. 

"Yep, Umbral Horror Uniform, the card that wasn't used to often, but people really seemed to like it. Also it's easy to describe, and a very, monster-like thing."

"Well then." Dark put his hands behind his head and looked up. "Well, it was fun watching Fourth get so pissed off." he said with a chuckle. 

"You really liked seeing her upset?" First seemed baffled to even hear that. 

"It's kinda hot." He said, still laughing.

"You better not let her hear that, or you might end up like the umbral." First whispered.

"You act like she will hear this, or like she'll show up." 

"I mean, you never know." First shrugged. "But I think she'd willingly beat you if she knew what you where saying." 

"Whatever." Dark said, walking off screen.

There was then some shouting from beyond the curtains. "What the hell did you just say!?" And then Dark screamed.

"Well everyone I think it's time to go. Hope to see you next time!" First said, clearly rushed, and then the curtain fell. 

Dark then came flying though it, leaving a large hole in it. 


	23. The Boy's You always Knew: Welcome to the World Mieru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with the Horror Second was left injured and with her identity reviled to the Magic boys. Now Fourth has to force herself to talk top them and learn why they're in Heartland, and maybe learn their identities too.

The group went back to the girl’s house and Third instantly took Second into the basement and put her on an examination table and started scanning her. Fourth tried to go closer but he held her back.

“I can’t have you interfere right now.” She looked at him with an intent to kill. “Don’t give me that look. You know that right now she’s vulnerable, let me care for her, you talk to those boys.”

“But-!”

“No buts. Do it now, give me a few minutes and then you can see her. Okay?” She looked stunned that he was denying her Second, but she knew he wouldn’t allow anything else. She gritted her teeth and nodded. “Good, now go.” He said pointing at the boys. 

The boys were back against the wall, not really wanting to get in the middle of their argument. When they were done talking Odd Eye’s walked forward, deciding to take the lead for the group. Fourth stood in front of them, unsure of what to say, or how to even start. In all reality, she didn’t want to say anything, she just wished she could get rid of their memories, or something to make them forget.

“I’m sorry everything had to happen like this.” He said, calmly. She stayed quiet. “I’m not really sure why you don’t like us, but please don’t. We’re not your enemies, and I’m not even asking you to be our friend, but, please accept that we want to be your allies.” 

“You don’t understand, we don’t need your help.” 

“Yes you do,” She glared at him. “Well, wait, let me explain. We know your partner is, pregnant. That’s why we’re here. To make sure you two were safe.”

“We weren’t told about you. Why should I believe you, I don’t even know who you are.”

“Actually Fussa,” He pulled his goggles off and smiled. “You already know us more than you think.” He undid his transformation in front of her, along with the others. Now standing in front of her were her classmates, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri, each bowing a little. 

“It was you?” Her eyes widened but then she sighed, letting her transformation go too. “How, how did I never notice?”

“I don’t know, same could be said for us.” Yuya laughed a little. “But how ironic that we ended up going to the same school as you two.” 

“I had my suspicions.” Yuri coughed a little. “But I decided it was better not to press, considering how hostile you were.” 

“I didn’t know.” 

“It’s okay, I’m just shocked you never were told.”

“Third never said anything.” She said quietly. As if hearing his name Third came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Alright, she’s okay, and waking up, you can go be with her.” He said. She quickly rushed off and left him alone with the boys.

“You were the boys Second bought over.” He said, not caring about using their other names now.

“Ah, yeah, that’s right. Nice to meet you, again.” Yuya said, still trying to be kind. “Sorry about everything that happened.”

“It’s fine, really. I’m still shocked I was never told about you. The message must have never made it to me.” He sighed. “I’ll have to see why that is.”  While they talked Fourth was leaning over Second, holding her hand. Her eyes were closed, like she was sleeping, which only made Fourth worried.

“Come on, wake up. Third said you were okay.” She groaned a little and slightly opened her eyes.

“I am awake, my head just hurts.” Second said, slowly starting to sit up. “What happened?”

“That thing from before hit you, and you lost your transformation.”

“Damn really?” Her eyes shot open. "Wait, those boys were with us, did they-”

“They saw.” She nodded to were they were standing. “But, it’s fine.” Second looked over at them and a small smile came to her face.

“Well, it’s good we know them already.” She laughed a little. “That actually is really good, now I’m not as worried.” She laughed a little and moved so she could get up.

“Are you, okay?” Fourth asked. 

“I am, but I don’t think I can fight away more.” She put as hand on her stomach. “A few more days. That’s what I heard Third say.”

“That’s wonderful.” Fourth said with a fake smile. Second got up and hugged her.

“It really is, now, I see to talk to the other’s quickly.” She walked over to the boys and bowed a little. “Thank you very much for your help, and, thank you to whoever caught me.” 

“It’s fine, really.” Yuya said. “Are you okay now?” She nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little sore, but it’s nothing.”

“Is, everything about you okay?”

“Oh, yes yes.” She laughed a little. “So you know about that. Yes, all is okay. In a few more days I’ll be due, and you won’t see me in school.” 

“Of course.” Yuya paused a little. “So I might as well ask you this, what should we call you two? Are you Second and Fourth, or Saaka and Fuusa.”

“Second and Fourth is better. Those other names are just for school. And what about you guys.” 

“The names you know us by work fine.” Yuya chuckled. “I think it sounds better anyway.” 

* * *

“What should we name her?” Second asked. She held a new born in her arms, gently stroking her face and cooing to her softly.

“I don’t really know, I never really thought of a name.” Fourth said, still not sure how to react to everything. The past few days had been a mess for her, from the fight, to being exposed, to Second losing all her power. She didn’t really think about a name, much less even think about what would happen when the kid would actually come. 

“How about Mieru?” Second smiled a little. “Third said her powers will probably be something like future sight, and I think the name is fitting.” She laughed a little.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Fourth put a hand on her shoulder. She seemed so happy, it was almost enough to make her happy. She gave a little sigh and then kissed her on the cheek. “It’s a wonderful name.”

Third was standing off to the side, letting them have their moment. He knew Fourth was still unsure about everything that was going on, then again, he knew from the start that she didn’t really want a kid, but Second had her way with her. Besides, this would be good for her, he figured, she could learn that Second could care for herself. Then again, her reaction from the last fight concerned him. 

“Are you happy to see your daughter?” Third said his face showing that he was sincere about the question, but his tone just a little sarcastic. She shrugged.

“Second’s happy, that’s all I care about.”

“Of course, of course.” He clapped his hands together. “She’ll be back to full power in a week, then it’ll be back to normal for you two.”

“Good, I thought it'd be longer, but soon we’ll have to train the kid.” She leaned against the wall. “And Second will be distracted by that.” 

“Oh don’t see it like that, think about it like, two Seconds, but one has a bit of you in her. Well, in one way.” He chuckled a little and she glared at him. “Sorry, I’ve been around Dark to much lately.” 

“Sure.” She sighed. “Well, the worse of it is done. I was just worried about her safety, and now, she’s safe.” Fourth smiled.

“Yes, that’s right.” He turned to leave. “I hope things will stay this simple.” he said quietly, shutting the door behind them.


	24. A boy named Rei: A Desire that burns in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a boy that shares a class with Second, a boy named Rei. They have never talked, yet all he thinks about is what he would say to her if he ever got the chance to even get close to her. Will he even get a chance with her?

_ “What would you be willing to do, to get what you most want? Lie, steal, maybe kidnap just for what you most desire? On the other hand, what would you do if you lost what was most precious to you? Give up, shut down, let yourself waste away until you find it again? Sometimes life will do these things to you, and it’s up to you to know how to react.” _

Her name, was Saaka. 

Rei had never talked to her, not that he thought he could even do it, but he couldn’t help but be fascinated by her. He didn’t know much about her, all he knew was her name, and a few things noticed about her. She didn’t really have friends, that he could see, and she only seemed to talk to one girl in the upper class. Were they friends? They seemed close, so maybe sisters? But the way they acted was more then, sisterly. 

Or, he would say she didn’t have friends, up until recently. There were some newer boys in their class, he didn’t even remember their names. All he knew was when he finally build the courage to talk to her to work on a project with her, one of them got to her first, and ever since that, they seemed to get closer. Had they started dating because of that? He shook his head. No, it couldn’t be that, it couldn’t be. 

Classes ended and everyone left the school. He saw Saaka walk away, that other girl, and four boys following her. Two boys for each of them, he figured. No, no, stop thinking about stuff like that, she wouldn’t do anything like that, she’s too pure for something like that. 

Rei walked home to his small house not far from school. It was well kept, and looked like any other house, welcoming, but he knew that was lie. When he walked in he found his mom in the kitchen, working on dinner. He noticed a dark purple mark on her arm and frowned.

“Hi.” he said, quietly. “Is, it just you?” He asked, almost like he didn’t want to know the answer. She turned and smiled at him, but he could tell it was forced. 

“How was school Rei?” She asked, her tone friendly.

“It was okay.” He couldn’t take his eyes off the mark on her arm. “Are, you okay?” She looked down at it, as if she didn’t notice it and sighed.

“I’m okay, he, just got angry this morning.” She started smiling again. “But he’ll be gone most of the night, so at least we can have dinner on our own.” He smiled, actually happy to hear that.

“That’s good, very good.” He said before walking up to his room. When he got up there we whipped his bag into the corner and laid down on his bed. 

He hated seeing her hurt. Every day he came home, there was a new bruise, or cut. Why, why did his mom stay with him. That, horrible man. Was it out of fear? Was it because, of, him? Because he was their child? He balled his fists and punched his pillow. 

“I, hate you father.” He growled a little. “For everything you do to her.” He sighed and sat up. No, he can’t act like that, that’s how he’ll become like him, and he couldn’t let that happen. He pulled out his phone and started looking at his pictures, hoping to calm down a little.

Yes, it was weird that he even did it, but he had a few pictures of Saaka. Just a few, like three, just for him to look at, nothing else, nothing, weird, or wrong. He looked at them, and couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“I’ll never hurt you, I promise, I promise.” he said, “I just wish I could talk to you.” He laid back down, finding himself suddenly tired. He turned his phone off and turned to his side. A nap before he started his school work wouldn’t be bad. 

* * *

_ “What do you want most child?” _ A voice boomed in his mind. Rei looked around. He was surrounded in fog, unable to see the voices owner.

“Who are you? Where are you?” He looked around frantically. 

_ “Dear child, I’m deep within you.”  _ He heard. He put his hands on his chest, and he could feel his heart beating.

“What do you mean?”

_ “Deep inside your soul. You subconscious, I am here. I’m a power you have to to unlock, I am, your deepest desire.” _ Rei froze.

“My, desire?” 

_ “You want few things in your life, simple, simple things. To get away from your father, and to get the girl of your dreams.”  _ He nodded.  _ “And I can give you those things. For a small small price.”  _

“But, I don’t have anything to give you.” He looked down.

_ “That’s were you’re wrong. I just need your body.”  _

“You’re not going to do anything, bad? Right?”

_ “Of course not child. I’ll just give you the courage you need.”  _

“Really?” Rei smiled. “Okay, how do I unlock this power then?” He knew it probably wasn't right what he was doing, but, he needed it, some courage.

_ “It’s simple, really. Go to the museum, in the exhibit of the gods, and pray to the carving in the center. Then, your power will be unlocked.” _

Rei shot up, instantly pulled out of his sleep. He looked around and noticed that an hour had passed. He put a hand on his chest and felt it pounding. What, just what was that dream. Was it actually telling him something? He got up and put his shoes back on and left his room.

“Mom, I need to go back to school quickly. I forgot a book.” He said, leaving without much of another word. He made his way to the museum, an hour before it was about to close. It was mostly empty, with only a few people wandering around. The exhibit for the gods was completely empty, much to his luck. 

We walked up to the craving and looked at it. Yes he was there with school not to long ago, but he didn’t feel like looking at this area before. The craving was split in half, separating the two gods from each other. It was like him and Saaka, he thought. Separated from each other. He shook his head. No, they were never together, he can’t think something like that. He glanced around again once more, hoping no one had wandered in while he wasn’t paying attention and then put his hands together to pray.

“Please, please give me the help I need.” He said quietly. “I did what you told me too.” A black smoke seeped out of the stone and gathered around him. He tried to moved back, scared of what it was, but found himself stuck in place. He watched as it drew closer, and then it engulfed him.

The next think he saw was a red light, it was faint at first, but then it grew, and grew, only for him to realized it was getting closer to him. Then, it blinked. It was a giant eye, looking at him. 

_ “You follow rules well boy. My name is Don Thousand.”  _ The eye said. He nodded, unsure of how else to respond.  _ “Now, I’m certain you’re expecting me to give you what I promised.”  _

“Ah, yes, please.” Rei bowed. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do, just, help me.” He said softly. From the eye reached out a giant hand with pointed fingers. It touched his chest, around where his heart was, and then forced it’s fingers in. He gasped in pain, and was brought to the ground. 

_ “Be strong boy, for this pain will be worth it.”  _ The whole hand sunk into him, and he felt something grab his heart.  _ “I am a part of you, and I will use your body, to make my plans come true.” _

Rei blinked, and was back in the museum. A guard walked in and grabbed his shoulder. 

“Hey kid, we’re closing, come back tomorrow.” And he was walked out. 

He stood outside in the light of the setting sun, and looked at his hand. He didn’t feel different, he didn’t magically know anything new. He didn’t even hurt like he thought he would. Maybe he was just hallucinating, yeah, just one big hallucination. He sighed and started walking back home, thinking that he just wasted a bunch of time. 

_ “Are you doubting me already boy?”  _ He heard in his ear. He turned, expecting someone behind him, but saw no one.

“Who-?” Before his eyes flashed the red eye he saw in the museum. He blinked and his left eye turned red.

“You think I left you boy?” He heard his own voice say, but he wasn’t the one moving his mouth. “Shocked? Don’t worry, this isn’t permanent.” His eye faded back to purple and he touched his face. 

“If this is how you’ll help me, I don’t care then.” 


	25. Dreams to be Forgotten: What could it Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Fourth, Second is her world, but, what could happen if she just, disappeared from her existence.

Fourth was walking around the city, on her daily watch. Everything was quiet, almost too quiet for her. The only thing she heard was the echo of her boots hitting the ground, and that echo seemed to carry on for miles. As she walked, the street seemed to get longer, and longer, and the buildings around her seemed to go up in the sky for miles, like she was trapped. She started running, yet it was like she wasn’t moving.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A voice asked her. She looked around, and all the buildings seemed to melt away. “You seem to be missing something?” It said again.

“Show yourself!” She screamed, and then summoned her sword. The moment the sword was in her hand, it faded away. She watched that happened with wide eyes and started shaking.

“Are you really trying to fight it?” She started running again, but instead of going down the street she went towards the buildings and tried to climb them. She couldn’t jump, it was like a weight was tied to her. She looked down, and then saw her armor melt away, leaving her almost nude. She stuck her hand in the goop that was her armor and tried her best to put it on.

“Why, why is this happening!” She yelled as she frantically tried to make sense of what was happening to her. She fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

“That’s not all you’re losing.” She heard again. She looked up at the sky and saw a face. It had golden eyes and a kind smile, and just like everything else, it faded away.

“Sec-” She tried to name it. It was on the tip of her tongue, but the name couldn’t come out. She grabbed her head, it felt like she was losing her mind. She knew who it was, she knew, but, why, just why couldn’t she remember who that was. “Please! Stop it!” She begged.

“Forgetting is never a bad thing.” The voice just responded. 

“No! It’s not!” She wept, she covered her heads and put her head between her legs. “Please, let me remember!”

* * *

Fourth shot awake, gasping and shaking. Her face felt wet, and she could tell she was crying, but, why was she? She put a hand on her head, trying to recall her dream, but, just like what it was about, it was all a faded memory. All she knew was, she forgot. 

She looked down at her side and saw Second curled up besides her. She looked so calm and peaceful, deep in sleep, not even noticing Fourth’s movements. She sighed in relief and laid back down. Second was there, Second was safe. She wrapped her arms around and and pulled her closer to her body, so she could feel her breath against her skin.

What was the dream about? Why was it affecting her so badly. She’d never forget Second, it was impossible for her to. Even if she were to, die, she’d always have her memory. Maybe, it meant something else. She shook her head. It wasn’t important. They were still together, nothing to worry about. Fourth felt herself drifting back to sleep, where hopefully the same dream wouldn’t occur. 

* * *

When Fourth woke up the next morning Second was already out of bed and ready for the day. She yawned and laid back, not wanting to move. It was like those dreams actually took energy out of her. Finally Second walked in and smiled.

“Oh you’re finally up.” She sat by her. “You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“You didn’t have to do that” She sat up and smiled. “But thanks.” 

“Of course.” She got up and left the room, and then a Second later came back with Mieru in her arms. “Looks who’s up! Saw good morning to Mommy Fourth.” She said in a cutesy voice. Fourth grimaced a little, still not used to her acting like that, but then quickly smiled. 

“Morning dear.” Fourth said. Second gave her over and she did her best to hold Mieru, despite still not being used to holding the baby. She looked down at her and stroked her head. Despite only being about a month old she already had a full of curly hair, and was about the size of a 6 month old. 

“She’s getting so big already.” Second gushed a little. “To think, in a few months she’ll be walking and talking, and then we can start training her.” 

“Yeah, just imagine.” Fourth said. “By the time we’re out of school she’ll be just about ready to start for her first test.”

“I know I know!” Second said happily. She leaned in and hugged her tightly. “I’m so happy! I love this feeling, this, family-like feeling.” She then kissed her cheek. 

“I, like it too.” Fourth said softly, and kissed her back. She handed Mieru back to her and started to get up. “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll be out for breakfast.” 


	26. A little Courage: Rei talks to Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei made a deal with the god Don Thousand, in hopes that Rei could talk to Second. Now he might just get his chance to actually get to know her.

Second was sitting in her biology class. Next to her was Yuri, taking Yugo’s place, as Fourth had told her. It was still a funny thought to here that they would do that, but she didn’t care, it gave her a laugh. The teacher was going on over notes that she had heard before, that meant nothing to her. When the test would some, she’d answer and pass it, like normal. 

“Instead of a test this time, I will be assigning projects.” She heard the teacher say. Her head perked up. “You can work alone or in groups up to three.” he finished. 

Around her she heard the boys talking, mostly just Yuya and Yuto trying to convince Yuri to be in a group with them, just to make things easier. She laughed a sat back. That was fine, she could work alone it didn’t really matter to her. A hand slapped her desk and shook her out of her thoughts.

“Do you want to work together, Saaka?” Rei asked. That shocked her a little. They had never talked before, much less had he ever been near her. Yet there he was, almost buzzing with excitement.

“Oh my, well, sure, if you want.” She said with a smile. She wasn’t one to turn down people, and he seemed nice enough. She looked at him, and for a moment it seemed like his one eye was red, but she blinked, and it was normal. 

“You, you mean it?” He sounded shocked.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” She tilted her head. 

“No reason.” He laughed a little. “Um, I look forward to working with you.” He turned away, suddenly more shy-like. 

“I look forward to it too.” She said with a nod. 

He went back to his deck, and let out a long sigh. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest. He actually did it. He talked to her, she said yes to him, they were actually going to work together. He almost couldn’t contain his joy. 

_ “You’re happy now, aren’t you?”  _ He heard, and he nodded. 

“Yes, yes I am.” He said with a whisper. 

_ “Very good, now, it is time for my half of this deal.”  _

“Of course, what do you want me to do?”

_ “Nothing at all, you’ll be asleep when I do my work.”  _ He shuddered a little, those words sounding so, sinister, but all he could do was nod and accept, since it was a part of the deal.

* * *

Rei walked into his house and found his mom sitting at the dinner table drinking a cup of tea. She smiled at him when he came in, and he could tell she was in a very good mood. 

“Your father will be on a business trip for three weeks.” She said. That would explain her mood. Every so often he’d leave on trips, and while they knew what he was doing on those, she didn’t care, because it meant she didn’t have to worry about what he could do to her. Rei smiled and hugged her.

“That’s good, very good.” He kept hugging her. “Then, can I ask, can I have someone over to work on a project with me?” He asked.

“Of course dear, you know I don’t care.” He let go of her and he started going up to his room. “Hopefully his trip get’s extended.” He heard her say when he got to his room. 

He sat down in his desk and pulled out his books. Everything seemed so much, lighter now. He talked to Saaka, his father was gone, everything just felt, right. The voice in his head hadn't even said anything since school, so that must be a good thing too. He started working, wanting to study up as much as possible for when she was over, so he wouldn’t seem stupid to her. At one point, he fell asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was waking up in his bed, to the sound of his moms knocking on his door.

“Dinner’s done.” She said before leaving. He sat up and instantly felt pain run though his body. It felt like he had just run a marathon. He stretched a little, cursing himself for falling a sleep at his desk. His mom must have put him there, he guessed, not thinking much of it.


	27. Can we be Friends?: Fourth's Dreadful Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei managed to get over his nerves and talk to Second, and now she's his partner, but maybe she can be more than that? But now Fourth must deal with the fact she can't always be by Second's side.

“I’m going over to someone’s house today.” Second said while at Lunch. 

Fourth looked at her weird.  “Why?”

“It’s for a project. Nothing bad.” She said with a shrug.

“Why can't they come to our place?”

“Well, Third didn’t like it when the boys came over before, and yeah he’s okay with them now, but I still rather not bring strangers in the house with Mieru.” 

“I, see.” Fourth said said, not convinced. 

Rei watched from a distance. When ever Saaka was with that other girl she never seemed to care about anything else. And, that girl scared him, something about her seemed, threatening. Why Saaka liked her, he didn’t get. Maybe they were related, that would explain it. He shook his head and turned away. 

_ “Those girls are, interesting.”  _ The voice said. He nodded.

“Saaka, the only reason I agreed to this.” He said with a sigh, almost lost in his thoughts. “That other one though, I don’t know.”

_ “Well that ‘Saaka’ could be very helpful someday.” _

“What do you mean?” 

_ “Nothing, well, you’ll figure it out soon.”  _ And the voice faded away. He shrugged, not really caring. He was going to be alone with her soon, the moment school was done. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. 

It was like a date, almost. Not really. But it felt like one to him, since he never had one before. Maybe she’d think the same. No, probably not, but he could dream. He had to be careful, he didn’t want to seem creepy to her, and he’d have to watch what he said. At least the only pictures he had of her were on his phone. Actually, this would be a great time to get pictures of her, and she’s know, and she wouldn’t think they’d be creepy.  He smiled, lost in his thoughts. 

Classes seemed to pass in minutes, and the next thing he knew, he was leading Saaka to his house. When they got into his house his mom was making dinner. She turned around and smiled when she saw them. 

“Welcome home, Rei.” She smiled. “And hello, you must be his friend.” 

“Ah, yeah. Hello.” Second said. She wasn’t really his friend, she didn’t even know him, but she wasn’t going to be mean and say that. Rei took her hand and led her to his room and shut the door behind them.

“Just throw your bag were ever, it doesn’t matter.” He said, setting his bag on his bed. He pulled out his books. “You can sit at my desk, if you want.” He offered. She nodded and sat down and pulled out her own things. They worked quietly for a few minutes before Second looked up.

“I’m curious about something.” He looked at her. “Why did you ask to be my partner?” He was quiet for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. His eye turned red and he turned his face a way a little so she wouldn’t noticed.

“I’ve always wanted to work with you, and I missed my chance last time.” He heard his voice says. 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know.” She said wholeheartedly. 

“It’s okay, it can’t be helped. I have issues talking to people also.” He turned away from her, trying to seem bashful, but it was just so he could hide his smile. “It took a lot for me to just ask you, truly.” 

“I see.” She didn’t really know how to take that. Was she hard to approach? She knew she wasn’t like Fourth, who did her best to not have people to talk to her, but, maybe she was doing the same on accident? She put a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, am I mean looking? I don’t mean it, I just, accidentally do it.” His eyes changed back to normal, instantly having Rei to deal with what was said.

“Ah, no no, don’t be sorry, it’s my fault.” He turned and put up his hands. “I’m just bad at talking to people, I don’t even have any friends.” He gave an awkward laugh. 

“Really?” She sounded shocked. “None at all?”

“Yeah, none.” He looked down. “It’s fine, really.”

“I’ll be your friend.” She said, her words genuine. He felt his face heat up and he looked away from her. 

“You don’t have to force yourself to do that, you know.” He put a hand on his face. Was this really happening? “You don’t have to, we’ll just be partners and then you can never talk to me again.” 

“Why would I do that? You don’t seem bad, and I’m always willing to be friends with someone.” She smiled. “So, what do you say?” 

It felt like his heart was bursting.  “Yes, that sounds nice, really nice.” He smiled. 

* * *

By the time Second left his house it was already dark. She looked around and started walking home.

“Hey Third, if Fourth out doing rounds?” She said, putting in an ear piece.

“No, she asked Yuya and his group to take tonight, probably because you were away.” He answered. 

“Ah, okay, well I’ll be home in a few minutes.” 

From his room window Rei watched Saaka walk away. He gave a happy sigh as he watched her turn the corner. He did it, he actually did it. They talked, actually talked, not about school or stuff like that. And even better, she’s willing to be his friend. It wasn’t much, but it was something. He clapped his hands together and smiled. First friend, and then girlfriend, and then, maybe-

No no, that’s overthinking. He shook his head. She was just a friend, nothing more, he couldn’t push her like that, otherwise she’s probably run away. 

_ “You seem happy.”  _ The voice said.

“I am, I really am.” He leaned his head on his hand. “Thank you.” He said, closing his eyes. 

_ “Of course. Now, time for me to have my time.”  _ And Rei passed out. 

* * *

Second got home and found Fourth on the couch with Mieru in her arms. She knew Fourth wasn’t fond of her, but seeing them like that made her smile. It was so cute, and at least she was trying, even though this was Second’s dream, more than anything. Fourth heard her walked in and glanced up at her.

“It’s a little late you know.” She stated. Second nodded and sat next to her. 

“I know, we just got distracted.” She laughed a little.

“Distracted? He wasn’t doing anything, bad with you, was he?” Fourth looked more serious now. 

“No no, nothing like that, just, talking. He was very nice. Nothing creepy, or anything like that.”

“Hm, if you saw so.” Mieru was sleeping in her arms and she looked down at her. “She missed you. She was really fussy for awhile, I think she likes you more.” She said, changing topics.

“I think that’s just a sign that you need to be with her more.” Second teased. Fourth huffed a little and handed her off.

“Well I had my time, now it’s yours.” She said getting up. “I’ll make us some dinner.” Second nodded and sat down in her place, and set Mieru on her chest. 

Fourth kept glancing at Second while set was cutting up vegetables. While she didn’t say it, she was worried that she wasn’t going to come home. Something had been eating at her for the past few days, were she was getting dreams about Second disappearing, or about forgetting her. It was making her almost paranoid, but she knew she couldn’t follow her everywhere. 

She looked down and nearly cut her finger. She pulled back and sighed. She had to calm down, she was letting herself overthink. Simple as that. Maybe this whole having a child thing messed with her mind too, maybe, just maybe. She looked up again and didn’t see Second on the couch. She panicked for a moment, only to turn around and see Second getting a bottle. 

“Something wrong?” Second asked, noticing how she whipped around. Fourth went back to cutting, acting like nothing happened.

“No, I just heard something and got surprised.” 

“You should be careful, you don’t need to cut yourself.”  Fourth nodded, and put the knife down. 

No, she just needed to stop over thinking, but, close enough. 

* * *

Rei woke up a few hours later in bed once again. He rubbed his head, feeling sore, like something hit him. 

“What happened?” He asked, mostly to himself. 

_ “Nothing important for you to know about, right now.”  _ The voice replied to him. He jumped a little, momentarily forgetting about his little, friend. 

“You’re not using me to do, bad things. Right?”

_ “No.”  _ That didn’t convince him. He turned on a light and saw a jacket he’d never seen before sitting on his desk chair.

“Where’d this come from?” He picked it up and looked it over. It was made of leather, good leather, and had sheep's wool on the collar and cuffs. It must be worth a decent amount. His heart sunk. “Please don’t tell me you stole this, using, me.”

_ “Do not worry boy, it’s fine. Just leave it be.”  _ He set it back down and sighed, starting to regret this deal.  _ “Don’t forget why I’m here.”  _ He heard. Of course he could read his thoughts.

“Right, right, just, don’t get me in trouble, please, that’s all I ask.”

_ “Of course.”  _ And then it stopped. He put the jacket down and slumped in the desk chair.

Was this really worth it? He had no clue what this thing was doing when he was asleep. But, he was talking to Saaka, and he did say he’d do anything for it. He crossed his arms and thought a little. He’ll just have to be careful, the moment he steps out of like, he’ll get rid of him, some how. Hopefully. 


	28. Exchange of Duties: Second is Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei is still trying to get to know Second, but, Don Thousand might just offer him a way to make that job easier for himself.

“How was last night?” Fourth asked Yuya while they were at lunch. He leaned back in his chair, a spoon in his mouth.

“Uneventful I’d say. What do you guys say?” And the other boys just nodded. “I guess that’s your answer.” He said with a laugh.

“That’s good. Can you take the rest of the week too? If possible.” She asked, a little more shyly. He laughed and nodded.

“Of course. Honestly I’m shocked you’re asking. What, is Mieru taking to much time from you two?” 

“No, Second is just busy, and I rather have her with me. But, she did also say I should send more time with Mieru, so, I guess you’re kind of right there.” Second leaned in and had a big smile on her face. 

“Aw you’re actually going to try?”

“Of course, I don’t want to seem uncaring to her. Besides, a magic girl is made strong when both mothers are there for her.” She said, lowering her voice. 

“What good parents.” Yuto said offhandedly, it actually sounded like he was resentful of them. Yuya shot him a glare and went back to Fourth.

“Do what you need, we’re always willing to help. Besides, that’s kind of our job anyway.” 

“Thanks.”

* * *

Again Second and Rei were in his room, quietly working together. Sometimes he would watch her and just find himself lost in what she was doing. Sometimes she’d catch him watching, and he’d have to find an excuse so he wouldn’t seem that creepy.

 _“You want that girl. Don’t you?”_ The voice asked. He nodded and looked away from her. 

“I do, but I have to do things slowly. We’re just friends right now.” He said under his breath. He got up and Second looked up at him. “I’ll be right back.” He said, and left the room.

He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eye turned red and that part of his face smirked back at him. 

“ _You don’t have to wait boy. You can get her right now if you want.”_ His own mouth said. He covered it and shook his head. 

“No, that’s not right! I’m not like that! I’m not going to force her! I’m not like, my, father.” His voice trailed on. 

_“I never said anything about force her. I can give you power that will help you and her get closer.”_ He lifted his hand and it was glowing red. _“She’ll sleep, and you can visit her dreams, where things are perfect, and then you can build your relationship.”_

He looked at himself, conflicted. Could that actually work? How would he get in her dreams though? Would that be a power he’d give him? He looked back at his hand and it shimmered. Maybe, maybe it could work. Then he could be with her.

“Maybe.” He said out loud.

 _“Have you made a decision boy?”_ He heard. He shook his head, still not sure. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know! Stop talking!” He grabbed his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his eye was back to normal. He splashed some water on his face and went back to his room. 

He opened the door and Second had her back to him, and didn’t seem to hear the door open. He looked at her for what felt like minutes. Could he? Could he actually do it? He looked at his hand and rubbed her fingers together. Maybe, maybe it could work. 

He walked up behind her, and before she could turn, he put his hand on her head, and she fell over. He jumped back, startled about what happened and then just stared at her. 

“Saaka?”

 _“You did it boy, very good.”_ He felt his body go to pick her up. _“Now, we have to care for her.”_ He set her on the bed and quickly pulled the leather jacket on. 

“What are you doing?” He couldn’t control his body, it felt like he was watching a first person movie. 

“I need to take her to a safe place, simple. And then do some work.” He opened up a window, went back to grab Second and jumped out with her. “I’ll let you see where I’ll take her, so you can visit on your own.” he heard himself chuckle. 

He watched himself run and jump over rooftops like some sort of ninja. How did he magically have this strength or stamina? After a few minutes they came to an abandoned warehouse. On the outside it was nothing special, but the inside appeared to be cleaned up. In the old managers office it was set up like a fancy bedroom, with a large bed that had a canopy that was covered with a heavy curtain. 

“I’m going to undress her.” He said. “So avert your eyes, or watch as much as you want.” He chuckled. He pulled off her clothes and put a nightgown on her and then tucked her in bed. To him, she looked like a princess. He felt himself regain control of his body and he sighed. 

“So, now what? Do I have to feed her? What about her family? Will they come looking with her.” Instantly his heart sank. “Oh god, I’ve kidnapped her.” He grabbed his face. 

_“Calm down you.”_ He was pulled out of his thoughts. _“You don’t have to care for her body, she is asleep, like an animal in hibernation. As for her family, I’ll deal with them.”_

“Everything will be okay?”

 _“For the most part.”_ And then he passed out. 


	29. Gone Without a Trace: Where Could my Second be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second went with Rei to work on a project, but after some convincing Don convinced Rei that he can keep her for as long as he wanted. But now he has to deal with Fourth who will do anything in her power to get Second back.

It was late, too late. Fourth was in Third’s room, arms crossed, watching his screens.

“Where is she? Where is she?” She kept asking. Third was typing quickly, several maps on his screens, trying to find were Second was. 

“Second? Second are you there? Answer me!” Third pressed his ear piece, hoping for any sign of her, but it was silent. 

Fourth paced around his room, getting more and more upset as the minutes went on. This couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t be! She was just late, that’s all, it had to be. She balled her fist and cursed. She should have asked were that boy lived, then at least she could have watched. She shook her head.

“I’m going out!” She said, instantly transforming. Third turned around and gave her a wary look. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, me standing here doesn’t help. Call me if she comes home, and for nothing else.” She said, slamming the door shut. The noise woke Mieru up and she started crying. Fourth cringed at the noise. “First, Dark! Take care of her! I’m busy!” She screamed before rushing out. First came out of his room and went to Third’s room, confused about all the noise.

“What’s going on?” He yawned. 

“Second’s missing.” Third said with a sigh. “Please, please take care of Mieru, I’ll tell you the rest when she's quiet.” He said rubbing his temple. First rushed out of the room and came back in, rocking her in his arms, making her calm down and fall back to sleep. 

“So, what’s going on? Why is Second missing?”

“We don’t know. She was doing something for school, but she just, hasn't come back. We can’t get a hold of her either, I can’t track her, and well, Fourth is losing her mind.” He sat back and sighed. “This is bad, so bad. Fourth has been on edge for a few days, but with this, god, I don’t want to know what will happen.”

“Do you think she’ll get that bad?” 

Third nodded.  “What we saw before, when Second was hurt by that monster, I think we’ll get something like that. Maybe not as explosive, but, it’ll definitely be destructive.”

“But, what will she destroy?” First asked, confused by what he meant.

“More then likely, herself.”

* * *

Fourth was running over rooftops, scanning the ground below her. The streets were empty, not even cars. She went to the school, that was the last place she saw her. Second. She had to be somewhere, she couldn’t just disappear without a trace. Why didn’t she ask her where that boy lived? That would make her life easier right now.

She moved away from the school looking at every house near it. It was a stretch, but maybe, maybe she’d get lucky. She felt something on her cheek, and wiped it away with her hand. No, this wasn't the time for this, she needed to find her. 

Most of the houses were dark, and the ones that had lights on gave her nothing. She found herself back at the school, standing in the last spot she saw her. 

“Second, where are you?” She started walking, calling out her name, not caring who heard. The more steps she took, the more she felt tears falling down her cheek.  She fell to her knees, unable to walk anymore. She was sobbing and didn’t even notice it. She couldn’t breath, each breath coming out as a gasp. Her heart was beating nonstop, stuck in her throat, choking her. 

“Second, please, come back! Please, Second.” And everything went dark. 

The next morning she woke up, and instantly looked at Seconds bed, not feeling her sleeping next to her. No, it can’t be. It was just a bad dream, a bad dream like all the others. She slapped herself and felt the stinging on her face. 

“No, it can’t be.” She jumped out of bed and instantly went to Third’s room. He was passed out in his chair, computer screens still up, searches still running, Second’s picture up on a few screens. “Third!” She yelled, making him jump awake. 

“What what?” He went back to his computer without a second thought and started working again.

“Where is she?” Fourth asked, gripping his door frame. He turned, and took a moment, unsure of how to answer that wouldn’t make her burst out. 

“I’m looking right now.” He got up and walked up to her. “Don’t worry, I had stuff running all night. It’ll be okay, we’ll find her.” He tried reassuring her. She balled her fist and turned. 

“I’m going to school.” She said bluntly.

“Wait, are you sure about that?” He followed her. He really didn’t want her leaving, not if she was going to have another outburst. “Aren’t you going to stay and help?”

“I am helping. I’m going to talk to that bastard who she went with.” 

“Who she went with?” But she didn’t answer, and left without another word. 

Fourth was at school nearly an hour early. Really, she wasn’t planning on staying the whole day, she just needed to find him, and get answers. She watched everyone who came in, and when she finally saw Rei, she followed. 

He went to his locker and got out a few books. When he shut it she was standing behind the door, her arms crossed. 

“Where’s Saaka.” She said, not even giving him a chance to react.

“Where?” He stepped back, intimidated by her. 

“Where. Is. She.” She stepped closer, forcing his back to the wall. He put his hands up, unsure if she was going to hit him.

“I don’t know what you mean!” He said, shaking his head. 

“She went to your house! She never came back home!” Fourth grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up a little, still forcing him against the lockers. “What did you do to her? Why didn’t she come home?” Fourth felt tears starting to come to her eyes. 

“I saw her leave my house! I thought she was going home, I thought she was okay!” He grabbed her hands. “Put me down! Please.” He screamed, starting to panic, the situation being all too familiar to him. She dropped him but kept him against the wall.

"If I find out that you are in anyway involved with why she's gone, I will kill you." She whispered in his ear. He froze up and could only nod, hoping she'd leave him alone. She backed away from him, and without another word, ran off and out of the school.

When she was out of sight he gasped, finally able to breathe again. He actually convinced her, bit at the same time, he didn't think she'd react so violently. 

_ "That girl is something special."  _ He heard.

"Yeah, in a terrifying way." Rei shook his head and went to his class. He sat in his desk and looked at Seconds chair. Those other boys were around it, as if they were waiting for her, but he knew she wasn't going to come.

_ "Those boys too, you should watch out for them."  _ He heard again. One of them looked his way and he instantly put his head down.

"What do you mean? I know they're friends, but what can they do to me?" He whispered. 

_ "They're more than what meets the eye, same goes for the girl. You'll learn the rest when it's important." _ He shivered and shook his head.

“Hey.” Someone put a hand on his desk, making him jump. He looked up and saw one of those boys Saaka was with. His name was, Yuya? Maybe, he wasn’t sure. 

“Um, yes?” He moved back in his chair, ready to run if it was a repeat of earlier.

“Saaka was with you last night, right?” He just nodded. “Do you know anything about what happened to her?” 

“No I don’t know! She just left my house! If I knew something was going to happen I would have went with her to make sure she was safe!” He shook his head. “Please, don’t do what the girl from before did. I really don’t know what happened to her, and I hate that she’s missing.” 

“Fuusa did something to you?” Yuya sighed and hand on his face. “I guess I’m not shocked, she is overly protective of her. No, I won’t hurt you, I just want to know if you knew of anything. Thanks anyway.” He said and then walked away.

“Don’t tell me they’re parents are like police officers, or something like that?” He whispered. 

_ “One could say worse than that.” _

“Oh no.” He sank into his seat, thinking something worse. Government agents, important family members with lots of money? He shook his head. “This was a horrible idea. I think I’m sick.” He set his head on his desk. 

_ “Then leave, you can go visit her, and you’ll feel better.” _ He seemed to perk up at that idea. He grabbed his books and went to the teacher and left for the day. 

An hour later he was back at the warehouse that he was taken to the night before. He looked around and sighed. It felt so wrong that he was doing this, but, it was to see, her. He opened the door to the managers office and she was still there, sleeping so peacefully. He sighed and looked at her with a dreamy look. He sat on the bed next to her and stroked her face. 

“Saaka, I’m sorry I’m doing this.” He got up and locked the doors, paranoid about what could happen if her friend could show up. 

_ “Do you want to talk to her?” _ He heard. He nodded.  _ “Lay next to her, I’ll do the rest.” _ And he did. He took off his shoes and laid on the bed right next to her. He looked at her face, oh how he wanted to kiss her, but, it wouldn’t be right. God, that was horrible, he had pretty much kidnapped her and he felt weird kissing her. Before he could think or do anything else, he passed out.


	30. The Princess's Dream: Her name is Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second may be asleep, but in her dreams Rei can talk to her, in a perfect world were she can be herself, and she will open up to him. But could the way Rei is going about it be wrong?

Second felt, light, it was like the world wasn’t moving, like if she didn’t think about it, she’d float away. Everything felt soft, it was so nice, so nice. She opened her eyes and found herself sitting at a table covered with cake and sweets, and little cups for tea. A wide smile grew on her face as she looked it all over. 

She looked down at herself and found herself in a dressed that seemed like something out of a fairy tail. The bottom came out but a good foot, the waist was tight on her, but it didn’t seem to effect her. She got up and did a little spin around and the dress flared up. She clapped a little and smiled again.

“So pretty.” She said, picking it up and looking over the design. It was pink, and in a way, reminded her of her armor.

“Are you having fun?” She heard from behind her. She turned and found Rei bowing to her, dressed up almost like a prince. She smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, I’ve only had dreams like this before.” She spun again. “How did this happen? Where did this come from?”

“It’s hard to explain.” He laughed a little. “But, lets just enjoy it, okay?” 

“Okay, I can accept that? But where’s Fourth?” She said looking around.

“Fourth?” He raised an eyebrow, confused what she was talking about.

“Yeah, Fourth. You know.” She smiled, it was a dream, it wouldn’t matter if he knew their real names. “My partner. I always have dreams with her. I’m actually shocked to to see you here. No offense.” 

“It’s, okay.” Those words actually hurt him, but, he had to accept that she only knew him for a matter of days. “What does she look like?” 

“You know, looks like me, orange hair, longer then mine, pink bangs, sometimes a little red diamond on her head,” she said, pointing at her forehead. 

Her? He knew who she meant, though some of those things didn’t sound right, but still, Fuusa? That’s who? Her partner, what type did she even mean?

“Sorry, I haven’t seen her.” He shrugged. “How about we stay here and she’ll come to use. How does that sound, Saaka?” She nodded but then laughed.

“You don’t have to call me that.” She waved her hand. “I’m Second, that is just a school name.” 

“Second?” He smiled, it sounded so right for her. And the way she told him made him believe it was a secret, or something like that. “Okay, I can do that, Second.” He laughed a little. He went to the table and got a cup and filled it and gave it to her. 

“Thanks.” She said while she took it and blew on it to cool it off. 

“Do you have a thing for, tea parties?” He said, looking at everything. 

“Yeah, it’s a guilty pleasure of mine, so to say. Fourth doesn’t even know about it, well, I don’t think she would like it either.” She took a sip. “But here, it doesn’t matter, it’s all to me and just me."

“Ah, yeah, of course.” He tried not to look nervous. “Why wouldn’t, Fourth, like this?” She shrugged. 

“She’s just not into stuff like this. She can be too, serious. It took a lot for me to just go on a date with her.” He coughed a little, choking on his drink. “I had to convince her to see that show with me. And then she ended up hypnotized! Like, what the hell!” She huffed a little while he was still coughing. 

“Wait, you two are dating?” He said, trying to clear his throat. 

“Oh yeah, well, you could say it’s more then dating.” She blushed. “Maybe I’ll talk about that later.” Yeah she was open in her dreams, but, not everything was good to talk about, considering she barely knew him. Yet, something like this was nice, if she could actually tell people her secrets, she would, but she couldn’t, for her safely, Fourths, and the boys, and now even more, Mieru.

“That’s a lot to take in.” He put a hand on his head. “So, are you saying, you’re gay?” She burst out laughing. 

“No no, well, I don’t think so.” She thought for a moment. “I don’t now, I’ve never been with a guy though, Fourth is very, touchy about that.” She sighed. 

“She, seems to control you a lot.” Rei said off hand. 

“Yeah, she can, but, it’s because she cares. She worries about me, and about losing me.” He cringed when she said that. 

“You don’t say.” He looked away, remembering why he was shoved into a wall, only hours ago. "Don't you think that's a little unnecessary?" She thought for a moment.

"Maybe a little. Oh well I've never found anyone I've really liked, so I haven't had a reason to care about it."

"What about those other boys you're with? The new ones." 

"Oh you mean Yuya and such?" He nodded.

"They're just friends, allies too, so to say." She waved her hand a little.

"Allies? For what?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a dream." She laughed. "Maybe later I'll tell you, if we get closer." She said with a wink.

"Oh, okay." He said, trying not to sound disappointed. Oh well it didn't matter, he was sure he would be in her dreams later.

"Well this was fun." She sat down and looked at everything. "Maybe I'll have a dream like this again, but I think I might need to wake up now. Hopefully I'll see you again." She waved at him and everything faded.

He sat up and found her still sleeping next to him. He sighed a little. It was only a dream, her dream, but it felt real. 

_ "Did you have fun?"  _ He heard. He nodded a little.

"It was nice, seeing what she liked, learning about her." He rested his head against his hand. "I still don't understand half of what she said though. Partner, allies, Fourth? Is that even a name? And hers is Second? That doesn't make sense."

_ "She is not what you think she is." _ He froze.  _ "She's not your average human. But I'll let her tell you that instead."  _ The voice chuckled. 

“How is that possible?” 

_ “You clearly haven’t opened your mind to a lot boy.”  _ And then it stopped responding. He sighed again and started stroking her face again. 

“Second. Second, what a name.” He smiled a little. “But I like it. Are you okay if I call you that? Or should I still call you Saaka?” He asked as if he was expecting a response. He should probably call her Saaka still, just to be safe. 

He stood up and got his stuff back on and looked back at her again. He still wanted to kiss her, he really did, but he stopped himself. Maybe after they talked more, yeah, then he will. He shut off the lights and left, locking the door shut and went home. 


	31. Run on Empty: Sleep is for the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth continues her search for Second, but at the cost of her well being. If she finds Second, will she have the energy to get her back?

Third looked into his room and sighed. He wasn’t allowed in there anymore, well, he was, but he really didn’t want to mess with Fourth. She had been in there for more than a week now, never seeing her leave once. He sighed again and hit the wall. 

“This is not good. The longer this takes the more likely we aren’t going to find her.” He said under his breath. He went into the living room and sat between First and Dark.

“Do you mind?” Dark said, pushing him away a little. 

“Nope.” He said.

“Then can you leave?”

“Nope.” Third shrugged. “Fourth’s in my room, god knows I can’t kick her out. So here I am.” 

“Can’t you just tell her to leave?”

“You’re, joking. Right?”

“You want me to then?” Dark got up.

“No, no, no. I don’t want you dead. You piss her off enough as is.” He grabbed his arm. “Please, just, stay away from her.” 

“You’re so whiny.” Dark pulled his arm back. “You need to grow a pair, or something because seeing you like this is just pathetic.” He spat. He stomped off to his room and slammed the door. Third ran his hand down his face and First patted his arm.

“Everything will be okay.” He said, trying to just make him happier. Third shook his head.

“No, it won’t be, unless Second comes back. But, the way things are going, that seems less possible with each passing minute.”

“You can’t think that, that only means you gave up.” First was clearly upset that he was even talking like that. 

“You don’t understand. She’s gone, no trace, nothing. I can’t track her, there’s no pictures of her before she was gone. Nothing.” He looks at his hands. “It’s like she doesn’t exist anymore.” 

“How dare you saw that!” He looked up and saw Fourth standing in the hallway. Her eyes were dark from lack of sleep and she looked like she was about to pass out.

“Fourth, I didn’t expect you-”

“She is not gone! I know it! I feel it.” She grabbed her chest. “I can’t lose her, I can’t. I need her, losing her will kill me!” There were tears running down her cheeks. 

“Fourth, I know, I’m trying to help how I can.” Third said, trying to calm her down. 

“No you aren’t! Only I’m looking for her! All of you have given up already!” She balled her fists. “I’m the only one looking! I’m the only one that cares!” She took a step forward, and as if some switch was flipped she instantly fell forward. 

“Fourth!” Both First and Third ran to catch her and tried to put her back on her feet, but she was out, exhaustion finally taking over. Third shook his head again and dragged her off to bed. When he was done he looked down at her and covered his face. 

“Dammit. You’re going to just hurt yourself if you keep doing this! What if we find Second, and here you are, needing intensive care because you worked yourself to exhaustion just to find her!” He gritted his teeth together. “Why don’t you listen to us!” 

Mieru, who was asleep in the room, woke up and started crying, instantly pulling him out of his thoughts. He went over to the bed and started rocking her, instantly softening his tone. 

“Calm down dear, it’s okay.” He said to her. She stopped and looked up at him and started reaching for his face. 

“Is Fourth okay?” First said, peaking it, not wanting to be in her way if she woke back up.

“Yeah, she’s, okay.” He looked at her. “She hasn’t slept in about five days, if not more. I figured this would happen sooner or later.” 

“I’m shocked she lasted so long.”

“She’s powerful, you know that for a fact, it helps her when it comes to stuff like this. Sadly.” He finished that last part, sounding upset. First walked up to him and held his hands out, offering to hold Mieru. He handed her over without a second thought. 

“Do you think she misses her too?” First asked, stoking the babies hair. She looked up at him and grabbed his finger and started sucking on it, making him smile.

“She might. I know Fourth was having issues with her, and now, considering how she is, those issues will probably get worse. Poor thing.”

“Well, that’s more of a reason to find Second then.” He set her back in her crib and she started to fall back to sleep. “I would hate to see her have issues because of this. I know I’m not her parent, but I still care.” First said softly. 

“Are you trying to give me a reason to help Fourth?”

“I mean, I don’t think you need a reason, but maybe you need more encouragement.” First said with a shrug. 

“I can only do so much, and you know that.” Third said, looking back at him. 

“I know, since she’s been hogging your computer. Maybe you could try to use the one downstairs. It might take some working, but, it’ll help at least.” He left the room, leaving Third in the dark, with two sleeping girls by him.

“That, might be worth it.”

* * *

Third was sleeping in his own bed, for the first time that week, when he was woken up to a faint light. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to see his computers all on, and Fourth hunched over his desk.

“Fourth, why aren’t you in bed?” 

“If I ever fall asleep, don’t put me to bed, I swear to god. Wake me up, and tell me to keep going.” She looked at the screen with dead eyes. “I can’t stop, not for Second. I need to find her.”

“But, you already passed out once, you can’t keep doing this.” 

“I don’t care, I need to find her. That’s all I need.”

“But, you’re hurting yourself. You passed out already. It’ll only keep happening.” He got up. “Also, I want my room back.”

"I never kicked you out." She finally turned. 

"But it's my computer you're using." 

"Just use the one downstairs."

"But I can't use that one to help search for people " She tensed up when he said that.

"Then I'm working alone." She turned back.

"Please Fourth." She didn't respond. "I want her back too, please don't think that you're in this alone." Again, silence. 

She shook her head, tears coming down her cheeks again, but she still didn't make a noise. She went back to looking and Third got up, grabbed his stuff, and left his room. Dark was standing outside his door, leaning against the wall.

"And here I thought you were really going to lay it to her." He sighed. It was dark, but Third knew he was shaking his head.

"No point in making things worse." He said walking past him.

"Back to the couch?"

"Where else?"

Dark chuckled a little and went back to his room. "Ah, what a fucking mess." He said, his tone instantly darkening.


	32. Beach of Dreams: The Machine that makes Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei visits Second's dreams again, in hope that she will talk more. He also finds out just Don Thousand is doing with his body while Rei is asleep.

Second was walking on a beach, still dressed up in her fancy dress from the dream before. Amazing that she managed to think up the same thing again, but she liked it, so she didn’t think much of it. She lifted her skirt and walked in the water. 

Rei sat on the edge of the sand, not yet coming into her sight. He laughed a little, she looked just like a kid, playing in the water. She caught a glimpse of him and waved at him, accidentally getting some of her dress in the water. She shrugged it off and ran to meet up with him. 

“I didn’t expect to see you again.” She said with a laugh. 

He shrugged and then smiled.  “Well, it just happens, and here I am.” 

“I guess so, but we have been working together a lot, so it makes some sense.” She looked around. “But still no Fourth, hm.” She made a little pout. 

“Maybe she’ll come, or maybe it’s some other reason.” 

“I don’t know.” She thought for a moment. “You know, maybe it is a good thing. Like you said before, maybe not being with her for a little while will be okay.” She started walking. 

“Yeah, exactly.” He started following after her. 

“And, like I said, I don’t think she’d be happy to see me with you.”

“So you said. Does she have a problem with guys?” He asked, somewhat interested.

“I don’t think so? I mean, we have First, Dark and Third who live with us. She hates Dark, but I think that’s just because he likes to get on peoples nerves.” She laughed. “But Third and First she’s fine with. Hell, her and Third did a lot together when he was working.” 

“Wait, she has a job?” He sounded confused. “I thought we weren’t allowed to have them while in school.” She looked away. 

“It’s hard to explain, it’s kind of like a, family job, so to say. Everyone is a part of it, because that’s just how it is.”

“I see, I think. And, what is the job exactly?” He pressed, hoping she’d talk more about her life. 

“No no, I won’t tell you that. Just yet.” She tapped her lips. 

“Oh okay.” He thought for a moment. “Can you give me hints? Or well, tell me what she does on the job?” She tilted her head a little. 

“Hm, I guess, just a little.” It wouldn’t hurt, if she phrased it right, it wouldn’t show to much. 

“So, tell me then.” 

She was quiet for a minute, trying to think of how to word her answer.  “I work to keep people safe, both Fourth and I.” She smiled.

“So, like the police?” She nodded.

“Kind of, and I help solve crimes, so to say.” 

“So, more like a detective?” He said that slowly, his eyes then widening. Wait, that means they could find her, or find out that he saw her last, and that she never left his house. Or they’d talk to his mom and she’d tell them more. He grabbed his head. Oh this is not good to hear. 

“Yes and no. We don’t really call ourselves that.” She looked at him, “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, yes, perfectly fine.” He laughed awkwardly making her step back. "Oh, sorry, I’m just over thinking.” 

“Ah, I see.” She nodded. She stopped walking and turned to look at the water. “Doesn’t it look nice?” She said watching the sun set. He stood by her and watched it with her. 

“It is.” He simply said. She felt her grab his hand and his cheeks turned red. 

“I always watch it with Fourth when we’re working.” She closed her eyes. “Sometimes we’d kiss under it too.” She blushed a little and opened her eyes. He looked away from her, trying not to act desperate. 

“How, romantic.” he said, unsure of what else to say. She smirked a little. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” She said with a small laugh. He bit his lip. 

“M-maybe.” He said, still not looking at her. She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His entire body froze up, and he had to stop himself from making any noises. 

“You look so cute.” She smiled and then patted his head. “That was nice, it felt, right.” 

“I-I’m glad.” He said, not sure what exactly to say. 

“I hope I dream about you again, you’re nice. Maybe in real life I should try to get to know you more.” She said, everything starting to fade for him. 

He woke up, sad that it was over. He still felt her lips of his cheek. He looked at her sleeping body, regret starting to push on his mind. Was he really doing this? Simulating a relationship with her, just because he had issues talking to her in real life? He sat up and held her hand, just like they did on the beach.

“I’m sorry, Second.” He sighed. He started getting ready to leave and slowly felt himself lose control of his body.

_ "You want it to be real. Don’t you?” _ He nodded, not really thinking about what he said. “ _ I can make it happen, if you wish.” _ He was instantly at attention. 

“How? It’s a dream, you can’t make those real.”

_ "I am a god, you dare think you know what my power can do?” _ He felt pain all over his body that would have brought him to his knees, all he managed to do was gasp. 

"I'm, sorry." He managed to say, his lips barely moving. The pain stopped and he was back on his feet.

"Good boy." He was no longer able to use his own mouth. "I'll show you what I've been doing now, since I haven't really allowed you to observe my plans." He said, opening the door. He walked through the warehouse to the back where a large machine was built. He didn't remember seeing it before, but then again he had never really walked around the building to investigate.

" _What is that?_ " It went all the way to the ceiling, and probably was sticking out the top too from what he could tell. It had two 'arms' on it, one that was attached to the wall, while the other pointed at the ground, like something could come out of it. What it's use was for he had no clue at all, but the thought of what it could do terrified him.

"What it is doesn't matter, but what it does is probably more important to you." He pressed a button and it came to life. It hummed and he could hear gears moving inside it. He was moved to the arm that pointed to the ground and his hand was held up. It spit out a shining orb and he caught it and looked at it. "Look closely at it boy."

It shimmered and he could see Second in it, dressed up how she had been for the past two dreams they were in. He could see her talking to him, and then she was kissing him. He wanted to keep watching, but then it faded away.

" _It's her dream?_ " He asked.

"You could say that. This machine can make those dreams a reality.” He moved it between his hands and it disappeared. “This machine is a physical manifestation of my power.” 

_“I see.”_ He paused. _“Wait, how did you make this? Is this what you’re doing while I was passed out?”_

“Yes, this is what I’ve been doing every since I became a part of you. Slowly, piece by piece I’ve been building it. That’s why I didn’t tell you about what you could do right away, because what would the point be of letting you have a power you couldn’t quite use.” He put a hand on his head and laughed. 

_“But how did you get all of the parts? I don’t have any money to buy parts like this. Wait, don’t tell me you were stealing stuff.”_ Rei's voice was whiny ti him. _“That wasn’t a part of our deal!”_

“Calm yourself boy, I did nothing like that.” He shook his head. “But now it’s time for you to sleep, I have more work today.” He said snapping his fingers. Rei went quiet and he chuckled a little. 

He started up the machine again and climbed up a ladder to the roof and watched it work. Slowly coming from the sky was was what looked like shimmering clouds, despite there being no light around. They came in close and would get sucked in by the arm that went through the ceiling. He ran his hands though one of the clouds and images passed by his eyes. Two lovers kissing, someone winning a contest, someone riding a giant pink hippo. Okay, that one was weird. 

“That boy is so easy to fool.” He said, shaking his head and he climbed back down and saw several black spirits come out in a line. He looked them all over and nodded.  “Very good, now go, create nightmares so I can regain my true power.” He ordered, and they disappeared. 


	33. Dream to be Forgotten: A Goddess for a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth is plagued with dreams about losing Second. Do they mean anything, or are they just a horrible reminder of what she is missing.

After searching for what felt like months, Fourth had found her. Right before her very eyes, was Second. She gasped, it didn’t feel real, it was to good to be true. Second smiled at her and Fourth ran up to hug her.

“Second! Oh Second, I’ve been looking every where for you!” But before she could hold her, she faded away.  Fourth looked at her hands in disbelief. No, no, not again. She just had her, she was so close. She could feel her in her arms. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.  “No, Second, come back, please.” She whispered. She chocked back a sob. It was so hard, so hard for her. All she wanted was Second back in her arms. 

“Who’s there? Where are you?” She heard around her. She stood back up, looking around frantically. 

“Second? I’m right here! Please, show yourself!” She called out.

“Who, who are you?” The voice asked. She knew it was Second talking, she just knew it.

“It’s me, Fourth!” She screamed.

“Fourth? I don’t know that name.” She heard. It felt like her heart ripped. She, didn’t mean that? Did she?

“You know me! Fourth! Your partner! Your lover! Your other half!” She was almost pleading with the voice, just wanting to be remembered. 

“No, I’m sorry, I really don’t know that name.” There was a pause. “The only name I know, is, Rei.” She felt her heart stop.

“Rei?” She whispered. “That bastard.” 

“Yes, Rei, where is he? I’m looking for him.” The voice sounded cheerful. Fourth fell to her knees.

“Rei. Rei. Rei.” Is all she could say. Why, why him? A boy Second barely knew. Or, did she. Had she been hiding stuff from her? Was she seeing people behind her back? No, Second wouldn’t do that to her, she’d tell her.

“I’m sorry for getting your hopes up.” The voice said. 

“No, wait! Stay here!” Fourth reached at the sky tears streaking down her face, making her vision blurry. “Please, stay with me! Just talk to me.” The sky went dark.

“And why would I do that?” There was a new voice. It was a man, who spoke with a power behind his voice.

“Who-?” 

“It hurts to lose something important to you, doesn’t it?” The voice asked. She dropped her hands, and just looked at them. “To lose someone, and not be able to talk to them, or even find them. I know what that feeling is like.”

“Who are you?” She looked back up and a red eye opened above her. 

“Who I am doesn’t matter, for if I tell you my name, that would make it less fun for me.” It chuckled. “You took something from me, and now I took something from you.”

“What could I have taken from you?”

“I think you’ll figure it out. Sooner or later.” A giant moth flew down to her and fluttered in front of her face. She felt a rage that seemed to instantly fill her body. She whipped a hand at the moth, instantly killing it, separating its body from it’s wings, and crushing it on the ground. 

* * *

Fourth opened her eyes. The light glow from the computers illuminating her body. There was a blanket draped over her shoulders. She looked at it, yawned and went back to working. She told Third to wake her if he saw her asleep, but again he just left her sleep.  She looked at the screen, her eyes still heavy from sleep. In front of her was Second, the last picture of her she could find, right outside of the school. She touched the screen, trying to imagine her there. 

“I’ll find you dear, I know I will.” She sighed, her dream still echoing in her mind. 

What did he mean about losing something important? She didn’t know who he was. Maybe an old enemy? No, impossible, she was just over thinking. But, there was some thing that struck her as, off. That moth, from the end of her dream. There was only one other time she remembered moths almost assaulting her on a normal bases. She glanced over to were E’rahs moth was held. Could it be? Could it be that he was talking about. Maybe, that would help, she’d just have to let it go, and she’ll have Second back. She touched the wall it was behind, but then heard a noise from the hall.

It was Third. He was watching her, for how long, she wasn’t sure. She pulled back her hand and acted like she didn’t notice him and went back to working, hoping he’d just move alone.

“What were you doing?’ He asked. She was quiet. “It’s not safe to even think about looking at that, much less, now.” He said, not wanting to give her a straight reason.

“Go away, I’m upset with you for not waking me.” She said.

“You needed to rest.” He sounded different. His voice was more stern. He swore he could hear her growl at him. 

“You don’t know what I need. All I need is Second.”

“I know you do. But you also need sleep, like everyone else.”

“Be quiet.”

“Why were you going for the Moth, Fourth.” He demanded.

“You don’t need to know.”

“Yes I do. She has controlled you before, and I know she’d do again if she could.”

“But if I left it out, I could get Second back.” She smashed her fist against the desk. “Maybe this is a punishment for what we did! She is a god, they have the power to do shit like this!” She slammed her fist down again, making Third worry about for his computer. 

“You don’t know what you’re saying Fourth. She wasn’t good, she was evil. Really, why would letting her out give you Second back?”

“I don’t know! But, maybe it would! And, that’s all that matters!” She laid her head on her arm and started sobbing. “I just want to get her back! I don’t care what I have to do! I just want her back!” He moved closer to her and put a hand on her back. He expected her to lash out at him, but instead, she turned, and wrapped her arms around him.

“I know you want her back.” He said softly. She pressed her face into his stomach and kept weeping.

“I just want Second back! I just want Second back!” She kept repeating. 

She went on like that for awhile, and after a bit, he didn’t hear her say anything, only to see that she had passed out again. He sighed and put her in his bed. She was probably going to yell at him again, but maybe she’d stay asleep this time. He sat in his chair and started working.  He doubted he could find anymore then Fourth did, but, he had to try. To help her, to help Second, to, make everything right again.

“Another fight?” He heard Dark say. He nodded.

“I, just want this to end.”

“Well, you at least got your computer back.” Dark chuckled.

“Yes, for now. Hopefully I have a few hours. Why are you up anyway?”

“Hearing her go on like that usually wakes people up. But I also had a weird dream, so I figured I’d see what’s going on here before I try to sleep again.”

“I see, well, nothings happening, so go back to bed.”

“Yeah yeah, you don’t have to tell me.” 


	34. God of Dreams: My name is Vector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don Thousand is left to the recesses of Rei's mind and forced to wait to keep building his machine. When he finally get's out to keep working on his plans, he run into two certain magic boys.

The boy's mind was perfect for his plans. He was weak, yet willing, and he really did have some power hidden away that was making things easier for him, so to say. Don sat in the recess of Rei's mind, trying to figure out his next move. His machine was done, his only physical condition to the world outside of Rei. It was annoying but he had to work with what he had. 

It was horrible that people no longer worshiped him, because maybe then he'd have some more power, honestly it would be easier to because his followers would be doing the work for him. Also, E'rah would still be around.

The void where his heart would be felt heavy thinking about her. All because of those damn magic girls having to come in and intervene. If they weren’t there they could have started a new reign in the new world. But then E’rah was defeated, and her physical form trapped in a moth that one of there allies took away and hide from him. 

He was close to getting her when that one magic boy had Fourth under control, but he was stopped by someone from within the house. He was an odd on, that dark magic boy, not only his powers, but something about him felt unusual. If Don wasn’t trying to get E’rah back, he would have considered trying to take control of him. Maybe that wouldn’t have worked, he was strong enough to break E’rahs connection twice. 

He moved around Rei’s mind. In the end, it didn’t matter what vessel he had to use, be it magic boy or human, as long as it did what he need it to do. This one was mentally broken too, his father probably causing most of it, he judged by the memories he saw. And all he wanted in return was a girl, not even to have her, but just to talk to her, it was almost robbery the deal they had. 

“The men of this day have such simple desires, but it’s easier to give then a kingdom.” He looked into his dreams. Ah yes, him and that girl again. Honestly, what a amazing stroke of luck that he wanted one of the girls that took out his wife. Two birds, one stone, as they say. He’d get rid of a girl when she wasn’t ready, and he could figure out a way for the other when the time came. 

He watched Rei’s dream, and felt disgust. Why was he making this go on so slowly? He had the power now to make her want him in an instant. Yet it was like he was actually trying to make something out of it. What a fool. The moment she’d wake up she’d end up hating him after she learned what he did, no matter how nice the dreams were, he might as well do what he wished while he could.  The dream ended and he made his presence known again. Rei, expecting it, willingly gave up control of his own body and fell into his mind. 

“You seem happy.” He stated, getting up and getting his body redressed. 

_ “Yeah, you can say that, for the most part.” _ Rei answered, sounding like a whisper in his ear.  _ “We kissed again, more than last time. It’s so nice, I only wish it was real.” _ He rolled his eyes.

“It’s realer then you think.” He said, leaving and locking the room. “And soon, I can make it come to the real world.” He said looking at his machine.

_ “Really? For sure?” _

“Yes, for sure. It’ll take a little while still, but soon it will happen.” He smirked. That was a lie, it all was. Even the machine making the dreams was a lie, his own power was enough to do that, but the boy believed it, so it didn’t matter. “Now, I have some work to do.” And Rei’s consciousness was gone. 

So easy to fool. He went up to the roof and looked at the city around him. There were easily a few then thousand people living here, making his job much easier. He pulled on a grey mask to cover his mouth, and both of his eyes went red. Easier hiding who he was then letting him deal with whatever repercussions could come if he was caught. He jumped off the building and turned into a puff of smoke. 

He went over the city, letting his little creatures collect dreams while he looked for a few attachments for his machine, plus maybe looking for a place to put a second one. He glanced in a few windows, catching glimpse of the people sleeping within. One of his creatures would go on their head, enveloping them in a darkness. When the umbrels would get off the person would seemed distressed, now plagued with unending nightmares. 

As he was watching he saw something move behind him. He turned and caught a glance of two people a roof away from him. He quickly hid in a shadow and tried to get a better view of them.  It was two boys, dressed in odd costumes, who both really seemed to enjoy the color purple. One had a laptop out while the other was looking at the sky. He moved closer, trying to get within ear shot of them. 

“Somethings not right.” The one who was looking up said. The other nodded. 

“The computer thinks the same. I’m picking up readings all over the place, but, nothing is showing.” He glanced up. “You think we should get Odd Eyes?”

“I don’t know. Nothings out here, it’ll be like going on a wild goose chase.” He sighed. “Do you think you’re computer is just having issues Starving?” He shook his head. 

“Clear Wing was having the same issue before. I'll have to run a few tests at home just to see if it is a defect.” 

So that’s who they were, Don thought. In both Rei and Seconds memories were four boys, that he knew were magic boys that were allied with her and Fourth. This could be bad. If he let them find him it could be the end of his plans. But at the same time, if they could be taken out that would mean he’d only have three people to deal with. 

He lifted his hand, ready to attack but then stopped. Both of them turned away from him, seeing something in the distance. One of his creatures was coming out of a window and had yet to disappear. 

Yuto summoned a small gun to his hand, took aim, and shot it before it was able to react. Yuri jumped, disappearing for a moment and reappeared with it in his hand. He frowned and looked at it in disgust. 

“Nasty thing. It looks like a mini version of that thing from a few months back.” He waved it around. Yuto took out a bag and he dropped it in. The bag shrank and he hooked it on to his belt. 

“I have a feeling that it might be related to the big one.” He said. “Maybe it was one of the small ones that got away.”

“I hope so, that creature was a pain as is.” Yuri pulled out a tissue and wiped his hand off. “Well, let’s call it a night, mostly so you and Yugo can look that that thing a little closer.” Yuto nodded and they went off. 

“Maybe we should go see Fourth, she hasn’t been in school for awhile.” 

Don sighed, watching everything that happened. Maybe it was safer not going after them, two against one could actually get him killed. But then a grin formed behind his mask. Maybe he should still let himself be known. 

He appeared before them, stopping them in their tracks, a few of his creatures at his feet. He chuckled a little and bowed.  “So you took out on of my umbrels, how sad.” He looked up at them, his eyes seeming to flash.

“Your what?” Yuri looked even more disgusted than before. 

“You made those things?” Yuto had his gun back out and pointed it at him. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Who am I?” He thought for a moment and closed his eyes. “You can call me, Vector.” And he instantly vanished along with his creatures. Yuto shot a few times, hoping to catch something, but everything was gone.

“This isn’t good.” 

* * *

**_First and Dark Omake_ **

Dark was sitting in what looked like and office chair, looking at the ceiling and not really acknowledging the crowd.

"Ah, we've been remembered, took long enough." First was standing next to him, looking down at him and shaking his head. 

"The past chapters were really serious. Us coming in would kind of break the mood." 

"I thought that's the point of us doing this?" Dark glanced at him and and leaned back in his chair. 

"Well, yes, and no." First tilted his head a little. "We're hear for information, and a little humor." 

"Yeah yeah, so you say. So what are here for then this time?" 

"Well, honestly, it is because we haven't been here for awhile. Also, since we're away from the serious stuff for now, so it doesn't hurt." First nervously scratched his neck. 

"So, exactly what you said we weren't here for." 

"No! I didn't say that." First rubbed his temples, starting to get annoyed. Dark chuckled and spun a little in his chair. 

"So was that whole mask thing with Vector planned, or was that a joke because of a certain thing that's happening?" He asked, still chuckling. 

"Well, I mean that part was written after all the mandates where put out. But at the same time it's mean to replicate his Barian form." 

"What, no alien Vector?" 

"Well, that was planned at first, but plans decided on something different."

"Damn, that would have been cool, especially that last form her had, were he was really tall." 

"Yeah, I guess." First shrugged. "Time limits can make things harder. Oh well." 

"Hey, do you think I can bug Fourth now?" Dark asked, a smirk on his face. First gave him a look of disbelief. He spun his chair around and then grabbed the back. 

"Okay I think that's all for today everyone. Hope to see you next time!" First said with a fake smile as he dragged Dark off stage. 


	35. Fantasy Dreams: Nothing more then Concern Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second is still living in her fantastic while Rei keep's trying to get closer to her. In the real world Yuya and his brothers are getting concerned that they haven't seen Second and Fourth in several weeks and go to visit.

Second and Rei were walking together in a meadow. It was something out of an old painting. The grass up to their knees, butterflies and bees around them. It was so peaceful. It was almost like a date, since it was the first time he didn't have to appear to her.

“You really like these fairy tale fantasies.” He said, looking around. She smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve always liked them, but I guess recently I’ve been thinking about them more.” 

“Oh? How come.” She looked away. 

“It’s, well, it’s an easy reason to give, but, it doesn’t make a lot of sense if yon aren’t aware of a few things.” She waved her hand a little.

“I see, I think. Well, you can tell me, I promise.”

“Well, that’s the problem.” She looked away. Why did she feel so nervous, it’s a dream, she could tell him everything, and the moment she woke up, it’d all be nothing. She bit her lip a little. “Can, can you keep a secret?” She asked, her voice wavering a little. 

“Of course I can.” He held her hand. “You can tell me anything, and I wouldn’t tell a soul unless you said it was fine.” He probably seemed like he was coming on to strong, but it was true, he wanted her trust. Maybe it was to make up for what he did, well, was doing to her. But in the end, her trust was what he wanted, more then even her love. 

She took a deep breath.  “Okay, I’ll trust you. First, this is the important one, I’m not really human, not like I’m an alien or something, I’m just not like you.” 

“What do you mean? How does that work?” He was visibly confused.

“Have you ever heard of Magic girls? Or maybe even Magic boys?” He thought for a minute.

“I remember hearing something about boys, in the city, but that’s it.” She laughed a little, yeah, it was probably Yuya and his brothers.

“Well, that’s what I am. I’m Magic Girl Second.” She put a hand on her chest. “With my partner, Magic Girl Fourth.” He looked away from her, worry now setting in on him. So that’s why Fourth picked him up so easily at school. Oh, this really wasn’t good for him. 

“I, see. I never would have guessed.”

“Well, there’s a reason why I had to tell you that first, because, well, Fourth and I.” She started playing with her hair. How to word it, without it sounding to weird. “Well, well, we have, a kid, and I've been reading a lot more stories to her recently. ” 

“A, kid?” He didn't even hear the rest of what she said. He felt hurt to even hear that. So, that meant, she had slept with someone before. He looked away. He wanted to be that person. “Who is he?” He asked.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said with Fourth.”

“But how? You’re both girls! Unless Fourth is, you know.” He moved his head a little, hoping she’d get what he was going at.

“Oh, no no, it’s not that. See, because we’re magic girls, we can have our own children.” She blushed, clearly embarrassed. “It’s hard to explain.” 

“So it wasn’t with a guy?” That made him feel a little better. 

“No, just Fourth. Like I said, I’ve never really talked to guys before, much less, done something like, that.” She moved a little. 

“Would you ever do something like that?” He asked. She thought a little, her face still pink.

“I mean, I guess. I mean I liked doing it with Fourth, so, doing it with a guy would be something interesting to try.” She couldn’t look at him when she said that.

“Would you maybe try it with me?” That slipped out. He covered his mouth instantly. He did not mean to say that. Oh no, oh no, now he really seems creepy. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to yell at him, or to tell him to go away, but that never came. Instead, she started laughing. Not a, I’m laughing at you to be mean laugh, no, a lighthearted one. 

“Is that a confession?” She said, still laughing. He looked at her, and found himself laughing too. 

“I mean, it could be. Only if you’d be okay with that, of course.”

“I’ll think about it.” She held his hand. “You know, you’re the second person I’ve ever talked to about stuff like this. You’re the first person I’ve even told my secret too. It feels, weird.” 

“Hopefully not a bad weird.” he said. 

“No no, it’s good, a good weird.” She put a hand on his face and stroked his cheek. “Maybe, when I wake up I’ll have to talk to you more. Hopefully it’ll be the same.”

“I’m certain it will be.” He smiled. 

She moved and kissed him. Not a small kiss on the cheek like before, no. It was on the lips, she had wrapped her arms around him, and was holding him close. He did the same, holding her tightly, not moving his lips away. When they parted they were both smiling, but he could see tears in Seconds eyes.

“I’m going to wake-up and make myself upset.” She shook her head. “I’m having such a nice time and it’s not even real.” 

“It’s okay, you can always remember it at least.” He put a hand on her shoulder.

“I guess your right. To bad I could never tell this to Fourth. I think she’d get jealous.” She said, smiling again.

“Yeah, she probably would.” He said, feeling nervous again, thinking about what she had said. 

* * *

Yuya and his brothers were outside of Second and Fourth's house. They hadn’t seen either in well over a month, it was actually worrying. The last thing they ever heard from the pair was Fourth asking them to do watches until she said Second was back, whatever that even meant. And to make it worse, that was over text.

He sighed and held out a hand to knock. It didn’t feel right. Every time they came over they were invited, but, this was different. Not only have they not talked in weeks, but that thing Yuri and Yuto found was, concerning, and Fourth had to be told about it. Also, in all honestly, Third would probably be able to find out more about it then they could. 

Yuya knocked and they could hear voices inside. The door opened slowly and they saw Third. He sighed a little and opened the door all the way. He had a tired look in his eyes. He let them in, not really greeting them or asking any questions and shut the door behind them.

“Um, afternoon.” Yuya said with and awkward bow. The rest of the boys followed in suit and they waited for Third to say anything.

“Please tell me everything’s been okay.” He said, cutting out the small talk.

“Well, yes, for the most part, but we partly came here to check on, the, girls.” He said nervously. “It’s been awhile and we’re kind of worried.” 

“You’re not the only one.” Third sat down and nodded to the couch for them to sit, and they did.

“So, I’m guessing things aren’t going well.” Yuto said, and Third nodded again.

“Second. She’s gone without a trace. Nothing. The last thing we can find is her outside the school, and then, nothing.” He was rubbing his hands together. “And Fourth is losing herself too. She can’t accept that she’s gone. She passes out at the computer, get’s up and goes right back to it, even thought she knows nothing new will be found.”

“Second's gone? Why hasn’t she asked us for help?” Yuya asked.

“She’s too proud to do that. She’ll barely let me help, and if I put her to bed she screams at me.” He sighed again, clearly emotionally exhausted form everything that was going on. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? You can’t control this.” He shook his head. “If anything, this is a family issue. We have no right pulling you into it.” 

“But we’re your allies, we consider Second and Fourth our friends. We want to help.” 

“There’s nothing you can do. Well, you’re watching the city, that’s the most we could ask for, because I know I couldn’t take Fourth out to do anything with out Second.” 

“Well, I guess this is a good time to mention why else we’re here.” Third raised an eye brow. Yuri took out his phone, and it turned int a laptop. He opened it and it showed a diagram that Third recognized as the creature that had knocked Second out and caused Fourth to lose control. 

“We might have a small issue on our hands.” Yuri said, handing it off. "Yuto and I ran into that while doing rounds two nights ago. It was coming out of someones window. We manged to kill it, but as we were leaving we ran into someone.” 

“He called himself Vector, and around him were these creatures. I remember him calling them umbrels.” Third looked over the diagram, zooming in on certain parts and reading what the boys discovered from it. 

“Interesting, so, do you think this might be something serious?”

“I think so, considering he had more, he has to be using them, but what that is for, we don’t know.” Third looked at some of the notes that were written. 

“So, there’s two reasons as to why you’re showing me this.” He said, handing Yuri back the computer. “It’s just to show me what you’ve found, or because you need help, and I have a feeling it’s the second one.” Yuri pushed up his glasses and nodded.

“Yes, I hate to admit it, but we do need a little assistance. This thing has, something, not sure what, but something inside it, and we can’t get to it.” 

“Hm, I see. Well, I’d like to help, but considering Fourth is on my computer, I have very limited resources.” He got up and nodded at them. “Come on.” Each of them looked at each other and followed him down to the basement. 

“So can you help or not?” Yuya asked, not really sure if that was a yes or no.

“Yes, I can, might take me a while longer though because I’m not using my main computer, so I can’t work as fast.” He turned everything on and looked at them. “Do you still have its body?” Yuto nodded and and took out the bag it was in and handed it to Third. It grew in his hand and he fished it out, making Yuri gag. 

“How can you touch that thing?” Third shrugged and put it on an exam tablet and handed Yuto his bag back.

“I'll run some tests on it. Come back on the weekend and I can tell you what I find. Sound good?” They nodded. “Alright right. Well, at least this will keep my mind off some things.”

“Sorry again.” Yuya said, still feeling bad for what was going on.

“Yeah.” Is all Third said and he lead them out.


	36. The King over takes God: A Fine Line Between Dreams and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is left in Rei's mind, trying to figure out a way for him to fully take over his body with out having to struggle, only for a new entity to take up residence within Rei. Just what does this new being want, and does that mean Rei will still get to be with Second?

Slow slow slow. Rei was too slow. Don was almost regretting his decision to be with the boy now. He was just waiting for the point where he could take full control but everything was running to slow. His machine was running well yes, but it still wasn’t enough power for him. Then there was Rei, he couldn’t easily take full control of the body until he was done with Second because he knew the boys would fight it.  He sat in the back or Rei’s mind, trying to think of a way to get full control of him. Maybe he could manipulate him in someway to get him to believe Second fully loved him. Or maybe he could put him into a sleep like her, but, doing that would mean he’d need more dreams, which would put his other plans behind. 

As he was thinking over his options a dark shadow appeared behind him. After a few minutes he sensed something was with him and turned, only to see glowing yellow, reptile-like eyes looking at him. 

“Ah, so this boy isn’t the only thing in his head.” It said, slowly moving around Don. “And who are you? A sentient personality?” 

“How dare you touch me.” Don said, whipping out his arm, making the shadow dissipate, but it only gathered back around him.

“Oh oh, I see now. You’re something different. A god? In this little boys head? And why is that?” Before he knew it, Don was fully engulfed, unable to move, and he could feel his power draining.

“What? What are you! How can you, I’m a god!” He screamed at the shadow, still trying to pull out. "You have no power over me!"

“You’re an old, weak, forgotten god. You have no power. You’re no more then this body's alternate personality.” He felt fingers move over his face. “I’m a god in the making, with an unlimited supply of power, but I have to stay hidden, so I think I’ll take over your project from here.” 

Don kept struggling trying to get away from whatever this new invader was. But it was useless, he didn’t want to say it, much less think it, but it was right. He really didn’t have any power, and now, he had nothing, it had taken it all away. His spirit was at it's limit, and he let the shadows take over. Before all went black, he saw a moth in his vision. Maybe he'd get to see her again. 

* * *

Rei felt a shiver go down his spine. Something was off. He knew it. He was sitting in class, trying his best to keep things normal in his life, in hopes that no one would suspect him of anything. He looked around, thinking someone was looking at him, but no, everyone was writing. He looked back down at his paper, trying to ignore the feeling, but it wouldn’t go away. He could feel something, burning into his back. The bell rang and he ran out, deciding to say he was sick. 

He ran to the warehouse and he couldn’t shake the feeling. He found himself worried that Second had been found, and he started going faster. No, they couldn't have found her, Don said everything would be fine. He stopped at a crosswalk to catch his breath for a minutes.

_ “What’s the rush for boy?” _ He froze. He didn’t know that voice. Don's was booming, despite it only being a whisper in his ear. This one was wispy, like a snake was speaking to him.

“Who are you, were’s Don?” He whispered, even more on edge now. 

_ “Oh him? He’s resting right now. I’m here to help you now.”  _

“Help? Is our deal still the same?” He started walking, now more interested in this new person. 

_ “Deal? Ah, yes, that. Yes it’s the same. You still get your girl, I use your body.” _

“And you won’t do anything bad?”

_ “No, no, of course not.” _ He could almost seem a smirk as the voice talked.  _ “Actually, I’m going to give you more, a lot more.”  _

“That’s nice, but really, you don’t have too. I only want to be with Second.” 

_ “I see. Aren’t you a noble boy.”  _ It felt like his head was getting foggy,  _ “Almost like a prince.” _

“Well, Second does like those things.” He said off-hand. 

They finally got to the warehouse and opened the locked door. Second was still in there, sleeping as peacefully as she was when he first brought her there. He gave a sigh of relief and sat on the bed by her.

_ “So this is the girl.”  _ The voice said.

“Yeah, this is her.” He looked over her and turned. “I should ask you then. Just who are you? Don was a god, are you one too?”

_ “My name is unimportant, but if you must call me something. Call me King. And as for what I am, that I won’t explain, for I don’t think you will really understand.”  _ That was somewhat concerning. He shook his head and sighed. Well, nothing he could do. He laid down, just wanting to talk to her again.

* * *

The scene was different this time. Second was laying on a bed that was covered in pillows. Her dress was replaced with a nightgown, similar to what she was wearing in real life. She was curled up, hugging a pillow like she was sleeping. Rei smiled and sat by her, running his hand though her hair, and then she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“Good morning.” She said rubbing her eyes.

“Are you sleeping in your dream?” He said with a smile.

“I guess so. It’s just so comfy.” She sat up. “I wish I had something like this is real life.” 

“I’m certain you could.” 

“I’d have to talk Fourth into that then.” 

“Would she say no?”

“Maybe, I’m not to sure really.” She moved and then held his hand. “Hey, can I ask you something?” That took him back. She seemed serious now, not like an upset serious, just like she had something on her mind. 

“Yeah, of course.” He said, not really sure with what she was going to ask.

“Why do you like me?” 

“Ah, what?” He was actually at a loss for words. 

“Why do you like me?” She got closer to him. “I’m curious. What made you look at me and go; I want to talk to her?” She didn’t know why she was getting like this, but she wanted to know. Yes, it was a dream, she knew it was, but, something felt so real about it. He felt real. Maybe he really was like this, maybe his answers would be the same. Maybe, they were sharing this dream. 

“Oh, well, You seemed really nice.” That wasn’t a lie, but it was the only thing he could get out. Was he really going to admit that he had been watching her ever since they started class together? That everyday he imagined conversations between the two of them, only for them not to happen because he was too shy? That he had even taken a few pictures of her? Just because looking at her made him happy.

“Is that it?” She tilted her head.

“Well, there is, more, but, I don’t know how to say it all.” He put his hands on her arms. “I wanted to talk to you for awhile, but, I could never do it. When I saw you my first thought was, I want to know her, to be her friend, if not, more.” 

“Really?” She covered her face. “I, really don’t know what to think of that.” She didn’t. All of this was as new to her as it was to him. All her life she’d been with Fourth and only Fourth, and they were made for each other from the start. No being friends, no awkward confessions. Not that it was a bad thing. She loved Fourth, and nothing would change that, but this was so different. This wasn’t something that was set from the start. They had to get to know each other, to learn each other’s secrets, and to see what the other likes. 

“I’m sorry if that sounds bad.” He looked away. He felt like that made her upset.

“No no, it’s fine, honestly, I don’t know what sounds bad and what doesn’t.” She put her face close to his. “I like it, it sounds, nice.” 

“I’m glad.” He smiled. 

She smiled back, and then, kissed him. It surprised him, but then he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close. She kissed him deeply, differently from all the times before. She’d break away for a moment to breath, and then go back, it was like she’d done this before. She ran her hands though his hair and down his back.

“I love you.” She gasped. 

“I love you too.” Those words felt unreal leaving his mouth. How many times he’d imagine saying them to her. Dream or not, it was real, real for him. If he could say them here, he could say it in real life. 

She pushed him down on to the bed and sat on his legs, slowly pulling off her nightgown. He covered his eyes, turning shy again. He didn’t expect to get this far, but, was it really okay?

“I want to try this with you.” She said, her face red, but with a smirk. He slowly looked at her and almost couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” She leaned in and kissed him again.

“Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn’t be on top of you.” She held his hands and put them on her body. “Let’s have some fun together.”

* * *

Rei woke up, sad that it was over. He finally said he loved her, and she said the same, and they did, more. He blushed, just thinking about it. He looked over at her, and found her clothes off. He raised an eyebrow and sat up only to find himself in the same state. It took a minute for him to put two and two together and his eyes widened in fear. 

“We, actually did it? No, no no. It was just a dream, it couldn’t be that.” He ran his hands though his hair, starting to freak out. 

_ “You aren’t happy boy?” _ His new voice said. He shook his head. 

“No, what I did, that was bad, very bad.” He couldn’t stop looking at her. His hands were shaking. She was going to wake up and hate him. 

_ “You foolish boy!”  _ He could feel himself losing control of his body. “You finally got what you wanted, aren’t you happy?”

_ “No! What I did was no different then forcing her!” _ He wasn’t talking from his own mouth anymore. He could feel himself slipping away, everything getting foggy. 

“It is okay, when she wakes up she will be happy. Then you and her can started a family, don’t you like the idea of that?”

_ “A family?” _

“Of course, don’t you know, after a magic girl has a child with her partner she will instantly be with child after she sleeps with a man.”

_ “So, you’re saying, what we did, made her, pregnant?”  _ Those words didn’t feel real.  _ “But, didn’t I force her?” _

“You did nothing of the sort! You are a prince, you can do no wrong!” 

_ “A prince?” _

“That’s right, Prince Vector.” 

_ “Vector?” _ That name didn’t sound right, or did it. He was having a hard time remembering stuff now. Everything was happening so fast, everything was getting blurry, he felt sleepy.

“Sleep prince. Let the king take over now.” 


	37. The Creatures Memories: Fourths Building Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya and his brothers regroup to see what Third has learned from the creature Yuto had killed. While they do that, someone let's himself be known, but now his name isn't Rei?

It was a Saturday morning and Yuya and his brothers were with Third, like they had agreed. Third still seemed exhausted but since he was given a different project it seemed to be enough to distract him from everything going on around him. 

“So what did you find?” Yuya asked, the creature's body still laying out. 

"Well, I don't know what exactly to call this, but you can have a look." A few of the screens started playing. Some seemed normal, like just memories, but some seemed unreal, like people being married to actors, or being ungodly rich. They stopped playing and they looked at Third.

“Those were inside it?” Yuya asked.

“Yes, it was like looking into someone’s computer and looking at all the saved pictures.” He went back and started going through it more. “But, as you can tell, it’s not all the same people. So what do you think they could be?”

“Well, we found it at night, coming out of someone's window,” Yuto said, rubbing his chin. 

“Could they be dreams?” Yuri finished. 

Third nodded again. “If I had to take a guess, I’d say yes.” 

“Okay, but why? And is that the only one? That doesn’t answer too much for us,” Yuri said.

“I know. So, I’ve been doing some more digging. I found its own memory from what I'm guessing was a few hours before you killed it. Maybe, if we’re lucky, we can figure out where it came from.”

“Then we’ll know if it’s just from the monster before, or if it’s a whole new issue,” Yuto finished.

“Exactly.” Third let the computers run behind him. “I figured I’d leave this part for when you guys got here, so we can get to action right away, if needed. It won’t take long.” 

“How have things been here?” Yuya asked, curious. 

“Not good, well, nothing has changed.” He said, leaning back into his chair. “Still no Second, no nothing. This isn’t even a wild goose chase, we’ve just straight up hit a brick wall.”

“Fourth isn’t taking it well, is she?”

“Of course not. I’m just waiting for her to snap, or to start going on a rampage like last time.” He put a hand on his face. “I can only hope I can, or, we can stop her if that happens.” The computers beeped and he turned.

“So did it find anything?” The boys all gathered behind him, waiting to see. 

The screen was black at first, and then it went light. It was then looking around in what looked like a warehouse. It was sitting in someone’s hand, and then they spoke.

“Ah another one was made.” They heard. It was turned over, almost like a ball and then they finally saw a face. 

“It’s Rei!” Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo all said. Third paused it and turned to look at them.

“And that is?”

“That’s the boy Second was working with. He’s the last person who saw her,” Yuya said, his face turning grim. 

“I see.” He got up. “I think Fourth should see this.” He said, going upstairs. 

They heard voices from above them, at first it was normal, then it got louder, to the point where they heard Fourth screaming. Then they heard running, and they could tell someone was coming down the stairs. The boys all stepped back, not wanting to be in Fourth’s way when she saw the computer. The door swung open and a very exhausted looking Fourth came through it, and went straight to the computers.

“I knew that little shit was doing something!” She screamed the instant she saw his face. “What is he doing?! Where’s Second!?” 

“We don’t know, this is the first time we’re seeing this.” Third pushed her to the side a little and started the video again. 

It was put on the ground and several more gathered around it. Rei started walking and went over to what looked like an office and he seemed to lock the door. He then turned to the other’s and started talking to them. 

“Go on my umbrels and bring me more dreams.” He demanded and then they scattered, and that was the end.

“Where is that place?” Fourth instantly said, see seemed almost calm now. Had she finally snapped?

“I don’t know, but I’ll look into it.”

“Look into it now!” Fourth screamed, all calmness gone. “That door, he’s hiding something in there. It has to be Second!” He opened his mouth about to say something, but he stopped, not wanting to make her any more upset. 

“Fine, fine, let me get at the computer and I’ll look.” She went quiet and moved over, eyes set on the screen. Third started working and then the screens blinked and went black. “What the hell?” He started working faster and then the screens came back on, and Rei was on each screens. 

“Looks like it’s time to show myself since you found one of those creatures.” He said, his arms out like he was presenting something. He was in what looked like a bedroom, with a giant bed behind him. 

“Rei? You made those things?” Yuya asked, unsure if he’d even hear him.

“My name isn’t Rei, it’s Vector, Prince Vector.” He bowed. “And well you could say I made those, in a way, to a degree.” He shrugged. 

“Where’s Second!” Fourth screamed again. He looked at her and smiled. 

“Ah, you’re the Fourth I’ve heard so much about. Second has told me so much about you. It seems that you can be very controlling at times, you know that’s not good in a relationship.” He said waving his finger. 

“Don’t tell me shit like that! Tell me were Second is!” He smiled changed into a wicked smirk. 

“Wow you sure are desperate.” He moved and went on to the bed, the camera following him. Finally they could see her, Second, tucked in bed and sleeping undisturbed. “See, here she is, sleeping like a baby. Just like she has been for the past, month? Maybe two? I don’t really remember.” He laughed. She looked at the screen, and touched her face. It was actually her. After so long, she almost didn’t believe it, it didn't feel real. 

“What have you done to her?” Fourth was almost too quiet for anyone to hear. 

“Just let her dream, that’s all. I saw what she liked, she told me a lot about herself, about you, her life. It was very sweet.” He made a dreamy look before going back to smirking. “She told me she has a kid, and well, we couldn’t help ourselves, so looks like she’ll be having a second one!” He started laughing. 

Everyone looked at Fourth, waiting for her reaction. She was quiet. Then she blinked. They, did, what? Her eye started twitching. 

“You fucked Second!” She gripped the main screen so hard that Third could see it crack. “You little shit! I’ll kill you! Show me where you are!” 

“Calm down calm down, you’ll have a heart attack.” He held up his hands. “Come to the old warehouse just outside the city, and then you can find her.” And then the screen blinked out. 

“You’re going to go, aren’t you.” Third said. Fourth nodded and turned.

“We’ll come too.” Yuya said, but she just walked past them. 

“This is my fight, I don’t need you.”

“Then let us at least follow you. We won’t fight unless it’s needed.” She started shaking her head but Third spoke up.

“They want to help, let them do that Fourth.” He crossed his arms. She kept looking down and started going up the stairs. 

“Fine. But if you get in my way, I’ll kill you.” She said, deadpan. 


	38. Let the Fight Begin: Climb the Tower to Second!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now knowing where Second is hidden and who has her, Fourth runs off to get her back, with the Magic Boys following her trail. But will she be able to fight as well as she has in the past?

Vector stood at the top of the warehouse, waiting for his soon to be opponents to arrive. He stood on top of the machine the god was building and raised his hand up, making it reach into the sky. It looked almost like a dead metal tree, and was about ten stories high. He chuckled and jumped down, catching it’s arms and looking off into the distance. 

“You might have been ancient, but I will say, you had a decent plan Don.” He said to himself. He ran his hand though the air, feeling what was like a million invisible strings tangling his fingers. He pulled on them and out of the ground rose thousands of umbrals, almost bubbling out from the cracks in the cement. He cackled and pulled harder making them grow and causing a few to mutate, growing arms and legs and looking more like clocked beings then just globs of black goo. 

He looked at his army below him and nodded, happy with it’s outcome. He jumped back to the top of his tower and constructed a ragged throne out of bits of metal and sat down on it. 

“Perfect for a king.” He smirked. “Or shall I say, prince.” He snapped his fingers and up rose a purplish bubble that had Second inside. She was still asleep, unaware of what was happening around her. He could feel Rei inside when he looked at her. He really did love her. Poor boy, he’ll have to deal with her in his own time, if that would ever come.

“For now, you’ll be some good bait.” He said, putting a hand on the bubble. He looked off into the distance and saw a glint of light. He smirked and sat back. They were coming. He couldn’t wait to mess with them all. 

* * *

Fourth was running though the city, using rooftops to stay out of sight. On the road Yugo was on his bike, with the other three hanging on to the back. Yuya peered up and saw Fourth still ahead of them.

“Are you really going as fast as you can?” Yuya yelled. 

“You really think I’m that slow?” Yugo revved his engine. “I’m going full throttle!” 

“Holy shit.” He said under his breath. 

“She’s probably running on rage.” Yuri said. “Hopefully that’ll be enough to keep her going for the fight.” 

“You think she’ll make it?” Yuya asked.

“Third says she hasn’t been sleeping, so that could be an issue. Maybe we should have had him follow us.” Yuri said, thinking out loud. 

“It should be fine. Yuto you have some healing magic don’t you?” Yuto opened his hand a little and there were some bullets in it. 

“Not much, and I can’t promise it will help if she passes out from exhaustion.” He said somberly. 

“It’s something. We’re here to help anyway.” Yuya smiled and then looked forward. “She’d do it for us if it happened.”

“You know you’re talking about, Fourth, right?” Yuri leaned forward. 

“Fourth is just a little, stuck in her ways. And if you must, say this is for Second.”

“Hm, I’ll take that one first.” 

Fourth looked behind her and saw the boys still on her tail. She was shocked that they haven't pasted her but she didn’t care either. Her mind was set on Second and Second alone. She was going to beat the hell of of that ‘Rei’, maybe kill him, if no one stopped her. He lied to her, he said he didn’t know where she was. Why was she so stupid and believed him. 

They came to the edge of the city and where the warehouses were. She partly expected to have to look around but no, no looking was needed. Sticking out of one of the buildings was what looked like a dead metal tree with two limbs sticking out of it. On top of it she could make out someone sitting, and a purple orb floating by it. At the ground below it was hundreds of those, things, from before, but smaller, and some that seemed more, humanoid. She stopped in her tracks and looked at it all, almost overwhelmed.

Vector caught sight of her and started laughing. “Ah, there she is, the lady of the hour. How are you Fourth?” He asked, standing up. She just stared at him, and started running towards him. He flicked his hand a little and several umbrals started ganging up on her. 

The boys showed up not far behind and looked at the scene with wide eyes. Yugo took off his helmet and shook his head. 

“This is going to be fun.” He said sarcastically. His motorcycle disappeared and he summoned out his weapons and ran into the fight. Yuto climbed up a building and started snipping them. Yuya and Yuri followed and started making their way to Fourth in hopes that it would help her in some way.

Vector kept watching, not all too worried about anyone actually getting to him. Really it was just a good show. He looked over at Second and smirked, “If only you were under my control first, we could be watching a show together.” 

Fourth was slashing at everything around her, cutting the umbrals up before they had a chance to even touch her. Yuri was behind her by a few feet, cutting the creatures in half and watching them turn into smoke. At least they were easier to take then the big one, but it was still getting overwhelming. 

Fourth was getting closer to the base, and facing new creatures. Large bulking humanoids with heads that looked like the smaller ones. One ripped away her sword and tried to turn it back on her, only for it to disappear in his hands. She smirked a little and it appeared back in her fist. It stepped back, and she cut it down the middle. She looked up at the tower and Vector looked back down, and she kept pushing towards the base. 

Yuya jumped back to catch his breath for a second. He could make out where Yugo and Yuri where, and after a quick scanned he finally found Fourth. She was at the base of the tower, and then she started climbing it. He looked up at the top and got an idea.

“Yuto! Shoot at Rei!” Yuya said over a mental link. He felt him confusion and saw his shooting stop.

“Are you sure? I don’t think she’ll be happy if I interfere.” He said, clearly not wanting to.

“Just do it, if she gets upset, blame me.” Yuto sighed and then changed his gun into a long distance sniper rifle. He lined up his shot, and started firing.

Vector heard something whiz by his head and he whipped it to the side. Then another, and another. He started moving, realizing that someone was actually shooting at him. He jumped back and almost fell off the tower. He looked down at Fourth, think she was causing it, but she had stopped and was yelling at the boys below. 

“I said not to get in my way!” She screamed over everything. Yuto flinched and nodded, even though he was certain she couldn’t see him.

“I told you.” He said to Yuya. 

She kept climbing and new creatures started coming out from the structure. Ghoulish creatures with long white hair and long black fingers. Fourth was taken back by them for a moment, but then punched it square in the face, causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke. 

Vector watched and saw her reach the top. It was only about two feet between them, he expected her to jump him instantly, but she didn’t. She just stood, staring at him with a fire in her eyes that could rival those in hell. But, he could also tell there was something wrong with her, she didn’t look the same as Rei remembered her. Maybe, that could help him win.

“I’m shocked you got up here so fast.” He said with a chuckle. She just kept staring and summoned her sword. 

“Tell me where Second is.” 

“That's is? No threats against me? How simple.” He shrugged. The bubble came down and it became clear enough for Second’s face to be seen. “Good enough for you?” He blinked and by the time he had his eyes back open she was in his face, sword tip pressed against his neck. 

“Let. Her. Go.” 

“Now why would I do that? I like her, and she’s going to have my kid too.” He smirked. She pressed harder, blood starting to fall down his neck. 

“How dare you say that. How dare you even mention that!” He winced a little.

“Now now, you better watch that temper. If you kill me you know what happened?” She raised an eyebrow. “That bubble will go ‘pop’ and she’ll fall to the ground. I know she’s a magic girl, but can she really survive a fall from this high?” He started laughing again. She pulled the sword back and he took it as a chance to duck down and kick her legs out from under her. 

She fell back but managed to still stay on the platform. She tried to get up but she was held down by two of the tower creatures. She struggled to get them off and Vector put a foot on her chest, his fist clenched with purple energy swirling around it. 

“What? Can’t just get rid of them? Where’s all that power you just had? Getting tired maybe?” He pressed harder, and her chest piece started cracking. She looked at him, shocked he had that type of strength. The creatures gripped her harder, actually hurting her a little. 

“I just want Second.” She said, closing her eyes. 

“Well, maybe you should learn to let some things go.” He smirked. She felt herself get dragged off the edge, and she was dropped off the platform while Vector laughed. She managed to catch one of the arms that branched out from the structure and she let herself hang. 

Was she really that weak now? She cursed herself and couldn’t make herself look up. She let herself get eaten up by everything that had happened, but, it was all for Second. She felt her grip loosening as the seconds passed. How pathetic. She couldn’t save Second, and now not even herself. She closed her eyes, sighed and let go willingly, waiting for the ground. 


	39. The Magic Boys Hidden Power: I can't hate You, Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth expected her fight to be done, along with her life, but she is saved last minute. But she still has an issues with being able to finish the fight, but it seems like Yuya might have a trick hidden up his sleeve?

Fourth expected pain. What type, she wasn’t sure, but she expected something. She opened her eyes, thinking she was still falling only to find herself in Yuya’s arms. 

“You had me scared there for a moment.” He said with a smile. He set her down on the building Yuto was on and back away from her quickly. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He said, noticing the cracks in her armor. She looked away from him.

“You should have let me drop. I’m too weak to get her back, I don’t deserve to live.” 

“No, that’s not true.” Yuya put a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve spent so much time looking for her! And you’re so close, you just need to muster a little bit more energy!” 

“I can’t climb that thing anymore! Why do you think I fell!” She screamed at him. He stepped back, unsure of how to react. She started walking and he looked over at Yuto.

“Hey, you think you can help me?” He whispered, nodding in her direction. Yuto shrugged and summoned a small hand gun and shot it right at Fourth’s back. She seemed to freeze up and then fell forward. Yuya ran and caught her and laid her down.

“Please tell me that was a healing one.” 

“Of course it was.” It disappeared and he sighed. “And why did you want me to do that? She’s pretty much given up.”

“I know, but I have a plan.” Yuya said with a sly smirk. Yuto raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“And that is?”

“Well how long will it be til she wakes up?” Yuto raised a hand and had three fingers up, and slowly lowered them. Fourth gasped and started getting up. “Why couldn’t you have just said that?” He shrugged. 

“What the hell was that?” Fourth coughed a little. She expected to feel hurt, but instead felt just a little refreshed, it wasn’t a lot, but it was very noticeable. 

“I had Yuto heal you.” 

“Why, what will that do?”

“Well, I have a plan, that could help.” She was quiet for a second and then looked back at him.

“What is it?” Of course, she was too stubborn to give up. He smiled and leaned forward. 

“Let me and the other’s create a distraction while you climb again. You hit him, get Second back, and end game.” Yuya clapped his hands together.

“But Second will fall then.” 

“One of us will catch her, promise.” She looked at him, clearly tired and just wanting everything to be done. She nodded slowly and watched to the edge of the building.

“Alright. Tell me when.” Yuya nodded and jumped off the building to one nearby.

“Yuri, Yugo, fall back!” Each of them turned to him and moved away from the creatures.

“What’s going on?” Yuri said, getting out of reach of the umbrals. 

“We need to make a distraction for Fourth.” He said, while scanning the buildings around them. “Yuri, I need you over to the right a little, on top the warehouse that’s three away from Vector. And Yugo, there’s a crane behind you. Get on top of it.” He instructed. Both listened and quickly get into position.

“Are you planning what I think you’re planning?” Yuto said, no longer with his guns out and now standing at the edge on the building he was on. 

“You know me so well.” He smirked and started waving his hands. “Oh Vector! Look at me!” Vector glanced over at him and Yuto gave Fourth a thumbs up to start climbing. She dashed though the creatures, most of them now seemingly more inserted in Yuya now. 

“And what the hell do you want?” He asked, somewhat amused at what Yuya was doing.

“I just want to talk, that’s all.” Yuya put a hand on his chest. “I just want to know if Rei is still in there! Because he wasn’t such a little shit that you are!” 

“What?” Vector glared at him. “What makes think you’re able to say something like that?”

“Well, I just want to talk that’s all!” He smile turned into something more creepy and his voiced seemed to ring. Vector blinked, and looked at him again, but found him right in front of his face. He nearly fell back but found Yuri behind him. He looked to his sides and Yugo and Yuto were there, and now none of them had faces. They were all replaced with what looked like masks that had smiles on them that were laughing. 

“What the hell? What the hell?” They closed in on him and others appeared. They spun around him and he could hear bells ringing too. He swung around, trying to hit one of the, but his hands passed right though them. “Get the hell away from me!” 

While he was getting bombarded by whatever Yuya was doing, Fourth snuck in. In his eyes she was just another face, in hers it seemed like he was losing his mind, swinging blindly at the air. She held her head up over the platform, and when she had enough room, she jumped on. She summoned her sword and it shimmered with a blue energy. She wanted to kill him, it was eating at her, but she had to wait. She stood up and looked right at him. In his eyes, she was another smiling face, and she could see the fear painted on his face. 

She raised her sword and sliced him across from his shoulder and out his side. He screamed, a blood curdling scream that instantly broke Yuya’s magic. He grabbed his head, everything hurt, everything. He could feel his body separating from itself and his head felt like it was exploding. 

* * *

_“Well looks like this is my time to leave.”_ Rei was forced awake in his mind. He remembered everything that had happened, that he had done, but hadn’t done. It was like watching a movie, but he felt everything. He felt himself losing conscious, and as he closed his eyes, someone appeared before him.

His hair was grey and his eyes were yellow and reptile like. He was smirking at him, and he could see what seemed to be fangs. He started clapping and leaned over him.

“Who are you?” Rei said, on his knees and holding his body trying to control the pain. 

“Who am I? Who am I?” He repeated. “I was your other little friend, the one you called King.” 

“You. Where’s Don?” He tried to get up. “All those things you did, all the things he was doing. Why, what was the point?” The other man looked at him bored and shrugged. 

“Honestly, the plans Don had were just your simple, I will walk this word again, and something about a wife.” He shook his head. “I just came in for some fun, and power.” He clenched his fist. 

“What the hell are you talking about? You mean, he wasn’t really helping me?” Rei asked.

The man started laughing. “You fool! You had an old god in you and you really thought he was going to help you with your lady issues?” He kept laughing, holding his stomach. “You are really something, you know that?” 

“You used me, to do all those things?” Rei looked at the ground. “Everyone is going to hate me.” 

“Look on the bright side.” He looked up.

“There is one?”

“Well, for me. You helped me find some people I was looking for.” He laughed and an image of Yuya and his brothers showed up. “After 14 years of searching.” His tone turned dark. 

“Searching, what are you talking about?” He looked at the boys still confused. What did they have to do with anything?

“It doesn’t matter, you won’t remember this anyway.” He walked over to Rei and put a hand on his head. “Have fun.” 

* * *

Rei fell back and fell off the tower. He reached out, trying to grab anything to save him, but ended up grabbing Second’s bubble and popped it. Both of them fell and Fourth jumped, trying to catch Second. She grabbed her by the hem of her dress and pulled her up and wrapped her arms around her, using her body as a barrier to protect her.

They came though the room of the old warehouse and the ceiling came in with them in a cloud of dust. Fourth started coughing and slowly got up, Second still in her arms, making sure she was safe. She looked around, unsure of where Rei fell, hoping he wasn’t killed by that. She looked up and saw Yuya hanging from the machine by his feet with Rei hanging by the neck of his jacket. He gave her a thumbs up and climbed down, and tossed Rei at her feet. She put Second down and summoned her sword again and kicked him.

“This is your last chance to speak before you die.” She said, pointing it at him. He started gasping and slowly looked up at her. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, genuinely confused. Everything hurt. Everything was a fog. He remembered Second, that he was with her, in like a fairy tail, he remembered that he made her sleep, and that he was in her dreams. He remembered the name Don? Oh right, that was a god. 

“Don’t give me that shit.” Her eyes were fill with pure hatred, he could almost feel it burning him. “You took Second from me. You hid her from me. You, slept with her, no, what you did was worse.” She pressed the tip into his chest, making him back up. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do any of those things.” More memories were coming to him. He did sleep with her, but, why? He didn’t plan on it, he knew it wasn’t right, but he did. And provoking Fourth? He knew that would lead to his death. 

“I don’t care, I’ll kill you now, and get rid of that, thing, you gave her before she even wakes up.” She raised her sword up. “No one will ever touch her like that again!” And she swung it down.

“Stop!” They both heard someone scream. Fourth stopped her sword just a hair from her head. They looked at each other, Fourth being absolutely shocked that she was up, and Second seeming more upset then anything else. She was still in the nightgown that Don had dressed her in so long ago. It blew in the wind, almost wrapping itself around Rei.

“Second?” Fourth dropped her sword and it disappeared as it clanged against the ground. “You’re awake?” She went closer and gently cupped her face. 

“Yes, I am.” She looked around. “Looks like I missed a lot.”

“Are you hurt?” Fourth looked her over. “Don’t worry, I’m taking care of everything here.” She said trying to move her away from Rei. 

“But, that’s why I’m up.” Second looked at her seriously. “You can’t kill him,. He’s not that bad.” 

“Not that bad?” She repeated in shock. “Are you serous? Do you even know what he did? What he just did to you?” She grabbed her shoulders. “He took you away from me for nearly two months! I know he slept with you while you were asleep, and now you’re-” Second held her hand up to stop her.

“I’m aware of that now, maybe not how long I’ve been gone, but I’m aware. I was asleep the whole time, yes, but in my dreams we got to know each other. I think I like him, yes, I’m upset with what he did to me, but, I accept that he didn’t do it all on his own accord. Right Rei?” She turned and looked at him, ignoring Fourth. He looked down and nodded. 

“I just wanted to talk to you. Then a god named Don Thousand helped me. I didn’t know about the rest.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry Second! Saaka, whatever you want me to call you. I’m sorry I abused what trust you gave me.” She kneeled and put a hand on his head. 

“It’s okay. I’m not to happy about some parts of it, but, there were some things I learned while in my dreams.” She grabbed his hand and held on to it. “I’m willing to talk to you more, and maybe we can work some more things out.” 

“No!” Fourth screamed. “You can’t do this to me Second, after what he did! He took you away, he lied about it, everything he did! He needs to die!” 

“You can’t just kill him! What he did wasn’t him doing it! He was being controlled!” 

“Being controlled is just an excuse! He could have stopped some of the things he did!” Her sword was back out and she pointed it at him. “Tell the truth now, you had some control, didn’t you.” He didn’t look at her.

“Yes, for the most part. But I never was going to, sleep with her. I promise that. When I found out I did I felt horrible!” 

“How did you not know what you were doing it!” Fourth moved closer and grabbed him by the frond of his jacket. 

“It all happened in a dream! I didn’t think I was actually doing it!” 

“You little shit!” She threw him down. “Second you can’t trust him!”

“Yes I can! I know he lied, and yes that was bad, but he knows it was too. People can change!” 

“You‘re giving him to much trust!”

“I might be, but still, you can’t kill him! He can change, people can change Fourth! No one stays evil!”

“But, what he did to you.” Fourth was getting quieter.

“I don’t care what he did. If he does it again, I’ll be the one to kick his ass. But, I don’t always need you thinking for me!” Fourth was absolutely stunned that she was even talking to her like that. She turned and clenched her fist. 

“You’re too forgiving. It might kill you one day.” She said, then running off. Everyone watched her go and turned back to Rei.

“I’m sorry Second. I really am.” He shook his head. “She should have killed me. It would have been right for what I did to you.” 

“No, that’s not true. That wouldn’t have been right.” She held out her hand. “Besides, I want to try over again with you.” His eyes widened.

“You, mean that?” He looked at her hand. “Even for what I did?”

“Well, we should talk about that, but yes, I’m willing.” He took her hand and she helped him up. “And, if I actually have a kid, I don’t want to have to tell him his father was killed.” She said awkwardly. He froze and then turned away, starting to turn red.

“So that’s why you’re keeping me alive.” 

“No, well, a little, but, that’s not main part.” She gave him a kind smile. “I think you’re nice too. Now, I think we should follow Fourth home. I have a few things to explain to Third.”

“Do you want us to come along too?” Yuya asked, finally speaking up. 

“Ah, yes, that would be nice.”

“Do you need a ride?” She looked down at herself and transformed.

“I think I’ll be fine.” She said. She picked up Rei and started running, with the boys close behind her.


	40. Out of the God's Control: Second's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fight over Rei is brought to Third in hopes of finding his memories while he was under control.

Third heard the door open and saw Fourth walk in.

“So everything must be good now?” He asked, looking for Second. She walked pass him, not saying a word and then went to her room and slammed the door shut. He started to follow her but then heard more people walk in. He turned and before he could say anything else Second nearly tackled him over with a hug.

“I’m sorry for what happened.” She said, holding him tightly. It took him a moment to register what she said but then nodded and hugged her back. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He patted her back. “You should tell that to Fourth more.” He said looking back at their room. 

“Yeah, I know, but first, we have a few other things to do.” He raised an eyebrow and noticed Rei behind her. 

“It’s you!” He moved back, somewhat defensive. “Why is he here Second.” She sighed and shook her head a little. 

“Let’s go downstairs.” She said, the other boys showing up moments later. She took Rei down and showed him a few things. "He's going to run some tests on you, for my safety, and yours too since you don't remember who was controlling you." He nodded.

"I understand." He said not looking up. Third came down and looked at him and then back to Second. 

“So, explain why he’s here.” He said, crossing his arms. “You know what he did to you, right?”

“Yes, I know what he did.” She looked away. “But, I believe that he didn’t do it out of his own will. He said was controlled by Don Thousand.” 

“Hm, that name was connected to that goddess, wasn’t it.” He said, rubbing his chin.

“Yes.” 

“He must have been using him to get back at you and Fourth for killing E’rah then.”

“That’s what I’m thinking.” She looked away. “He also can’t remember what he did for part of the time. So, can you please help him remember, and make sure the god is gone, please?” She almost begged him. He looked at her questioningly.

“I can, but why are you asking like that?”

“Because, I think I like him.” Third’s eyes widened in shocked.

“You’re not serious, are you?” She looked away. “You, are. Fourth isn’t going to like this.” 

“I know that, but in my dreams I learned something. I love her, yes, but I can make my own choices too.” She put a hand on her chest. “We talked a lot, and while they were dreams, what we talked about was real. And, while Fourth might not believe it, I was the one who asked him to sleep with me. Yes it was a dream, so I didn’t think anything would happen from it, and I didn’t expect it to really happen, but I asked for it.” 

“You don’t have to force yourself to believe that.” Third put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m not forcing anything. It’s the truth.” She looked at him seriously. “Don’t be like Fourth. I’m happy you care about me, but, let me do what I want.” He stepped back, she never talked like that before.

“Okay, if you say so.” He turned and looked back at Rei. “So, What do you want me to do exactly.”

“See if you can help him with his memories, and maybe do something so he can’t be controlled again.” She said. He nodded and went over to Rei. He didn’t look at him and just kept his head down.

“So, do you want me to explain what I’m going to do to you, or do you just want me to start?” 

“I over heard what you were talking about. I hope you can find anything.” Third turned on some computers and looked back at Second and the boys. 

“You guys go upstairs so I can work in peace.” he said, waving them away. Second nodded and walked up, with the other’s behind her. 

“It’s good to be home.” She said, looking around. It really only felt like she had been gone for a few hours, but at the same time, it felt like ages since she’d walked into that room. She instantly jumped and went and grabbed Mieru and brought her back. “Hello dear, did you miss me?” She said, holding her up. Mieru laughed and grabbed her hair. Yuya watched and laughed a little. 

“Well, you seem fine after everything that happened.” he said off hand. She nodded and sat down. 

“I was asleep the whole time, and everything was in my dreams.” She smiled and helped Mieru stand up. “And the dreams were all nice, nothing bad.”

“Even when he did, well,” Yuya moved his hand a little, not wanting to say it.

“Oh, you know about that too?” She blushed.

“Yeah, sorry, I was there went he announced it to get Fourth’s attention.”

“Of course, of course.” She shook her head. “Yes, that was a good dream too, well, it was real, so I don’t know what you’d call it.” 

“So what are you going to do now?” He asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well Mieru is only a few months old, do you think you guys can handle two children?” She thought for a moment and then nodded.

“I think we can. And if we can’t, well, I just can’t get rid of him.” She set a hand on her stomach. “I can’t take an innocent’s life, it’s against my very being.”

“Well, you do have four other people in your house. So you shouldn’t have a problem there.”

“Exactly.” She smiled and put Mieru on her lap. “How does that sounds dear? Do you want a little brother?”


	41. Willing Prisoner: Vector, not Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth want's to kill Rei, but Second won't allow it. So what will Rei's punishment be for kidnapping Second?

Hours had passed and Third was still working with Rei. A few wires were attached to his head, along with some on his arms and chest. He was laying down, almost asleep, just letting it all happen.  Third had no success in finding what had happened to him. It was like he had no memories at all past a certain point. Apparently he saw everything he did, but, his mind didn’t treat them like memories. More like, it was a movie he had seemed, not something he did. It was starting to get annoying. He saw the stuff with Don, that was helpful to him, but it wasn’t must. He sat back and sighed.

“Something wrong?” Rei asked, hearing him.

“No, well, yes. I haven’t found anything, about what happened to you, and I can’t seem to even find some of your memories.” 

“I see. Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Third got up. 

“So, now what.” Rei opened his eyes and looked at him. “What are you guys going to do to me?” 

“What do you mean by that?” Third asked.

“What’s my punishment? I know it’s coming, just tell me what it is.” He looked away. That actually caught Third off guard. He wasn’t even thinking of a punishment, if anything he was going to put something in him to monitor his thoughts for a little while, but he never considered anything more.

“I would have to talk to Second and Fourth about that, since you mostly affected them”

“I know Fourth would just have me killed, but I don’t blame her.” He sighed. “I’d do the same.”

“You really are telling the truth about what happened.” Third leaned on the table. “And you understand the consequences that you could receive because of it.” He nodded. “And you know Second will end up with a child too, are you willing to deal with that.” 

“Yes, I am.”

“For sure, are you ready for a responsibility?” 

He sighed.  “Honestly, I’m not. But, I like Second, and, what I did to her, I want to make up for it.” He sat up, and some of the wires getting pulled off. “I want to try again with her, I want to become her friend again, maybe more.” 

“I see.” Third sat back down and started thinking. This boy was weird. He did all those things too her, but here he was, clearly upset about what happened. Maybe it was true, it was all control. It was still concerning. He started working on something while Rei watched him, unsure of what was next to come. Finally he turned and put his hands together, making Rei sit up straight. 

“What are you going to do?” He asked again. 

“How do I explain this.” He nodded his head a little. “I’m going to put a little chip in the back of your neck. And when I say little, I mean, you won’t even notice when I put it in. I’m doing this to make sure you aren’t controlled again, also to watch your thoughts a little just to make sure you don’t do anything bad again.” 

“Okay, then what?” 

“I have to ask Second about the rest. Maybe keep you here? Help her care for the child when it arrives maybe.” He shrugged. Rei nodded and Third went up to get Second.

It was dark out, much to his shock. He didn’t realized that so much time had passed, but, then again, he could get carried away in his work easily. Second was sitting on the couch with Mieru sleeping on her lap. She must have been making up for the lost time, Third smiled at that thought. She looked up at him and stood up still carrying Mieru. 

“So, what did you find?” She asked. 

“Not much. Like he said, he really can’t remember what he did. It’s so odd.”

“How sad. So what are we going to do?” 

He coughed a little.  “Well, that’s what I was going to ask you. I’m going to put a chip in him to stop any future control, along with monitor his thoughts, but that was it.” 

“He was okay with that?” 

“He didn’t say anything against it. He really sees the severity of what he did, so that’s a good thing at least.”

“Yeah. So, now a punishment?”

“I figured you should decide what it should be, since this has affected you.”

“I see.” She tapped her chin a little. She handed Mieru to Third and went down without saying anything.

Rei saw her walk down and he instantly smile, but then looked away.  “Ah, hello, Saaka.” He said, not looking at her.

“You can call me Second.” She said, sitting next to him. She started taking some of the wires off of his head. “So, what do you think?” She started.

“What do you mean by that?” He said, finally looking at her.

“I don’t really know. What do you think about me, maybe about my life that you learned about.” She hummed, still pulling everything off.

“It’s interesting, that’s for sure.” He said simply.

“Yes, it is.” She finished and then held his hand. “So, I was told I have to think of something to do with you.” 

“Sorry.” He said instantly.

“Well, I want to say it’s fine, but, can I really?” She shrugged. “What do you think I should do?” 

“I don’t know.” He pulled his hand away. “Part of me agrees with Fourth. I should be killed for what I did, simply put. Yes, I was controlled, but part of me wanted what I did, so, do I really have an excuse for that? No, I don’t. I should be locked up and forgotten about. I don’t even deserve to be called Rei, I’m Vector now, because Rei wouldn’t do what he did to you.” He clenched his fist. Second listened to everything he said. She understood why he was upset, but, he didn’t have to beat himself up over it that much. 

“Don’t think like that, please.” She put her hands on his shoulders, calming him down a little. “You’re still Rei, and, what you did, well, I’m not to upset about it. Yes, I’m upset you took me from Fourth, Mieru, and the others, and you slept with me while I was asleep. Yet, I can’t bring myself to be upset with you.”

“Really? How? How is that possible?”

“It’s hard to explain, really, but that doesn’t matter, what does matter is I can’t bring myself to punish you.”

“Then I’ll stay with you! Your house will be my prison, I’ll stay here and watch our child when it’s born. I’ll do anything to help you.”

“You don’t have to do that, you can go home.” She was quiet for a moment. “But, if you want to, that works with me. Fourth might think differently.”

“I’ll have to stay away from her then.” 

“Of course.” She held his face, and then smiled. “Still, I’m not upset with you. I don’t hate you, or anything.” She kissed his cheek and got up. He blushed and covered his face.

“I’m, glad you don’t.” He managed to say. 

“I’ll have Third make you a room down here. I’ll make sure you feel at home.” 

She went back up and talked to Third and then decided it was time for her to talk to Fourth again. Their room was locked and she had to force it open. Fourth was in her bed, curled up in her blankets. Second could tell she was asleep, so she sat next to her and put a hand on her back.

“Why are you doing this Second.” Fourth said from under the blanket. She moved and took it off her head. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red. 

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t bring myself to be angry with him.” She admitted. “I really can’t.”

“Second. I looked for you for so long. So many nights I went without sleeping, just looking for you. Now I find you, and you’re telling me not to hate your kidnapper.” Fourths voice was strained as she said that.

“No, I’m not telling you to do that. I’m just saying I can’t do that and I don't want you to kill him.”

Fourth covered herself again.  “You’re asking to much. If I see him again, I will kill him.”

“No, you can’t do that, not since he’ll be staying here.”

“He’s what?” She shot up instantly and grabbed her by the shoulders. “You can’t be serious!” 

“It’s his punishment!” Second said, trying to calm her down. “He’ll be here, so Third can monitor him, and so he can care for the child.” Fourth took a deep breath, trying to think about what she was told. 

“Fine, if that’s the reason, I can accept. But, I will still always hate him for what he did to you.”

“I know, I’d guess it’d be like that. Just, don’t kill him.” 

“Fine.” 

Second hugged and tightly and rubbed her back. "Thank you." She said softly. 

Fourth flinched, but then hugged her back. She was upset, but, she missed her so much, she couldn't bring herself hold it against Second, even if she hated the idea of Vector being there. 

"Of course dear."


	42. Ending a Dynasty: To Kill a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third finds himself thinking about the villains Second and Fourth have had to fight over the past few months and realizes they all stem from one person, and he decides to put an end to it.

Everyone was asleep. Everything in the house was quiet. Third was in bed, staring at the ceiling. He should be asleep, there was no reason for him to be up, but something still nagged at him.  Everything seemed to go back to that goddess, E’rah, back to that museum exhibit. IV controlled Fourth because Don Thousand was trying to get E’rah back. Don controlled Rei, Vector, to get back at Fourth and Second. He looked over to the wall that the moth was hidden behind. Maybe, maybe it was time. 

He got up and opened the wall where the moth started to angrily fly around. He pulled it out and a bubble formed around it. He looked at it for a few minutes, almost lost in it’s movement before he heard someone cough from outside his room. He looked up and Dark was there, leaning against the door.

“What are you doing with that?” He asked, mostly concerned that it was trying to control him. 

Third set it down and started to get dressed.  “I think it’s time to get rid of it.” He said simply. 

“At this time of night? What brought that up?”

“Everything goes back to her. IV, Vector, all happened because Don Thousand wanted to get her back.”

“So, you want to get rid of her, to get rid of him?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it.” He glowed a little and transformed. “Go get First. We’re going to kill a god.”

“Sounds edgy, I like it.” Dark said with a smirk.

“I knew you would.” Third smiled a little. “Now hurry, I want this done now.” 

“Yeah give me a minute.” Dark left. Firsts voice could be heard from the room over and almost instantly he was in the room, already transformed, looking very excited. 

“We’re going to do something?” 

“Dark didn’t tell you?” 

“Well, he said we’re going to kill a god, and that sounded cool.” 

“Well, that’s enough to know for now. I’ll explain when we get there.” 

It took them only a few minutes to get to the museum. Third knocked lightly on the door and in a minute it was open, with the security guard from before looking at them very confused.

“Um, I didn’t call anyone.” He said, even more confused to see people other then the two magic girls from before.

“I know, but I’ve come by to do some, different type of work.” Third explained, pushing past him. The guard tried to stop him but Dark then grabbed him, pushed his finger on the guards forehead and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

“We have like 15 minutes before he comes back to.” Dark said, putting his hands on his hips. 

“That should be enough.” They walked into the display room and saw the broken craving of the gods. “First, do you think you can replicate something like that? Minus the actual craving on it.” Third said, pointing at it. 

“So like, just the rock?” First asked.

“Yes that, if you can please.” He nodded and held out his hands, concentrating on the image before them. Slowly, an exact replica of the stone formed above his hands, looking just as ancient as the one with the craving on it. Then it fell into his hands and he nearly toppled over. 

“Well, here you go.” First said, struggling to hold it up.

“Perfect, thank you.” Third took it from him like it was nothing and and set it up on the wall like it was just apart of the display. 

“So, what exactly are you going to do?” 

“Give her a taste of her own medicine.” Third said. In his hand appeared the moth, still in its bubble. First looked away and Dark just smirked at it.

“Ah, using her power against her?”

“How did you know?”

“I did, a little research.” Dark said quietly.

“How nice of you.”

“I just wanted to see if she had anything worth learning or copying.” He said with a shrug.

“Of course.” Third chuckled. 

The moth started to skitter around, trying to get out of the bubble, but all of its efforts were fruitless. He held it up to the stone, and a bright light started to shine. The moth started to fly around, trying still to get out, knowing what was going to happen to it. Dark started laughing as he watched, the light getting even brighter, to the point it was blinding. 

Finally it started to die down, and the moth was no longer in his hand, and the stone was no longer empty. Now on the stone was a lady, that Third recognized as E’rah, but it was done in a way similar to the craving with her an Don on it. Around her were several moths, fitting considering how often she took that form, and for how long she was kept as one. The bubble disappeared from his hand and he walked up to it. 

“You can look again First.” Third said, touching the new craving.

“So, what did you do to her?” 

“I sealed her way, hopefully, forever.” He said, his hand still on it. 

“And that’s it? We’re not going to smash it?” 

“No, I think it’s more fitting to keep her like this, in a different type of prison. To suffer the same fate as the men she captured in the past.” 

“Sounds almost evil.” Dark said, nodding his head. 

“It’s what she deserves.” Third turned. “Nothing else can touch her anyway. Don is gone from how Vector is talking. And if we’re the only ones that know about this, then we’re safe” 

“Yeah sure, sounds good.” Dark put his hands behind his head and started walking out. “Are we done? I think that guy will be awake in a good minute.”

“Yes, we’re good, let’s go.” 

* * *

_**  
** _ **_First_ ** _**and Dark Omake** _

First and Dark walked on to stage with with a large stone slab on their shoulders. First lost his grip and it fell to the ground and Dark was forced to put it in place.

"So, why do we have this exactly?" Frist asked, rubbing his shoulder. 

"I thought it would look good in our room." He chuckled. "And think about it, with your powers you could make different versions of it, with different clothes, or a lack there of, and different poses too." 

Firsts face went red and he hit him. "Why do you always have to think like that! She did horrible things, and you just want to stare at her?" 

"Hey, she was hot, and a few more images of her would be great." He got slapped again. 

"I can't believe you made me carry that thigh just for that."

"I'm shocked you let me bring it on stage." Dark crossed his arms. "Why are we here anyway?" 

First shook his head. "Well for one, it's because this is kind of a defeat of a big boss, in a way."

"Didn't we do that with Vector getting defeated?"

"Yes, but, E'rah was the start of it all, and now she's gone."

"I guess that's a reason." 

'Also I got to show off my powers!" First clapped his hands together. 

"Oh yeah. What do you do anyway?" 

First glared at him. "I can recreate things, or replicate them. What ever word you want to use. Like with weapons' and such." 

"I mean, can't we all do my weapon thing? Fourth has stolen mine before." Dark frowned. 

"Yes, but we have a connection that lets that happen. But I could say, remake Yuya's weapons and use them as my own, with out having to borrow them." 

"Cool, I guess. I still have my, mind fucking abilities." Dark laughed. 

"Yes, yes you do, lucky you." First pouted. 

"Aw, don't be like that." Dark put his hands on his shoulders. "Fine, I'll stop teasing you, for now at least." 

"Thanks, I think." First moved away. "I think that's all for today, See you next time." First said, walking of stage quickly.

"Hey, waut! Aren't you going to help me with the rock?" Dark said, running after him.


	43. Dark Seclusion: A Chip in your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vector, now in the house of Second and Fourth has to get used to living with everyone there. Second is welcoming, Third want's to help, but Fourth, she's the real problem.

Vector woke up in a dark room, it felt like a prison to him. He stared in the dark, unsure of the time. There were no windows in his room, and if he wanted a light on he’d have to get up to turn it on. No, he didn’t deserve light, being like this was a good punishment for him.

Suddenly the door opened and the light flicked on, blinding him for a moment. He covered his eyes and sat up, trying to get them adjusted. 

“Good morning!” Second said happily. She had a smile on her face and a plate in her hands. “Did you sleep well Rei?” She asked. She still used that name for him even though he didn’t deserve it. He nodded and finally uncovered his eyes. 

“I did, I think.” he said, only giving her a few sparing looks. He noticed the plate in her hands and felt his stomach rumble.

She laughed a little. “Looks like I came down at a good time.” She said setting the plate in his lap. “I should ask Third to get a table down here.” She said, looking around his room. 

“No, you don’t have to ask him that.” He said, taking a bite. He closed his eyes again, her food was always so good. Why was she wasting such a thing on him, after what he did to her.

“I think I still will. We can eat together them.” He nearly choked. “And when our child is old enough we can all eat together.” He started coughing and she patted his back. 

“That’s not necessary. Eat with everyone else, I’m fine alone.” He finally managed to say. 

“No that’s not right. We’re keeping you here, I don’t need you getting lonely.”

“Don’t worry about me like that.” He looked away. “You’re being too kind to me after what I did.” 

“I’ve told you, I’m not upset at what happened. Yeah, it wasn’t right, but, I’m not one to hold things against people.” She put a hand on her stomach and he looked at her. “Do you think you’re ready for this?” She asked, her other hand resting on top of his. 

Was he? It hadn't really set in his mind yet that he was going to be a father. Yeah, he knew it could happen after what they did, but he didn’t know she would instantly get pregnant. Well, he kind of did, but that wasn’t him thinking, or was it? He looked away from her again and shook his head. 

“I’m a little worried. My own father isn’t a, great, person.” He said slowly. "And I’ve always been worried that I would end up like him, even if that’s not what I want.” 

“I see.” She nodded, her tone understanding. He had never told anyone before about his issues at home. It was a secret for only him and his mom, he didn’t even tell Second about it while in her dreams. Maybe he was just trying to hide it from himself. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” She ran a hand down his cheek. “I can see why you’re worried about such a thing, Fourth had to deal with something like that too when we had Mieru. It’ll take time, but I know you’re a good person. You just have to remember that and you won’t have to worry about being like your father.” She smiled a little. It was a sweet smile, genuine, and full of care. The smile that made him love her so much. 

“You think so?” He moved closer to her. 

“I know so. You’ll be a good father, and more.” 

“More?” Second leaned in, not saying anything else, and Vector followed. He could feel her lips against hers-

The door swung open, startling both of them and making them move away from each other. Fourth stood in the door way, glaring at both of them, but Vector knew it was meant just for him, and that Second was just in the way of it. 

“Second, it’s time for breakfast.” She said though her teeth. 

“Yes, I know. I was just giving Rei something to eat.” She said, nodding her head a little. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I just want to make sure everything’s okay, you know, after what happened.” Fourth said, still glaring at Vector. He looked away from her and moved away from Second. 

“Thank for the breakfast Second.” He said quietly. “Go eat with everyone else, I’m fine on my own.” She sighed and got up and followed Fourth out the room.

* * *

Vector was laying on Third’s exam table again. Around him where computer monitors showing what he guessed were scans of his head. It was weird seeing them, but he knew he wasn’t in a position to complain. 

“Does anything hurt?” Third asked, looking over his neck. “No sharp pains, or discomfort?” 

“No, nothing feels wrong.” He said with a shrug. 

“Wonderful, so that was a success.” Third clapped his heads together. “Now, how about inside your head. No voices, or odd visions, or maybe even dreams?” 

“The only voices I hear are the ones calling me and idiot for what I did. If that counts for anything.” Third opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, clearly at a lost for words. 

“You and Dark would probably get along.” He said under his breath as he went to his desk. “But, I guess that’s a good sign. I put a chip in your neck that is meant to block any outside sources from getting in your head. But, at the same time it lets me monitor your thoughts, to a slight degree.” 

“Oh wonderful.” Vector said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m not looking at everything you think or something like that. I’m looking at patterns, and if something seems out of line, then I check. Nothing else. I promise.” 

“Not that it matters. I’m shocked you’re even letting me think on my own, I would have guessed that you’d be tracking everything I think, just to make sure Second is safe.” Vector shrugged.

“Despite what you think, everyone in the household does not share the same thoughts.” Third crossed his arms. “I get it, Fourth isn’t very welcoming to you, but that doesn’t mean we’re all the same. Yes, I’m upset with what you did to Second, but, she sees something in you, and I’m willing to look for that too.” He sat down next to the table Vector was on. 

“I’m shocked.” Was all he said. 

“Of course, but everyone is different. I can’t speak for First and Dark, but I’m certain they’ll give you a chance.”

“But not Fourth.” 

“Fourth will take some time, that I will say.” 

“You’re just being nice.” Vector closed his eyes. 

“Maybe I am. But I’ve lived all my life with her. I know what she’s like. She follows Second, plain and simple. Maybe she’ll see how much Second loves you and she might come to accept you.”

“Might being the key word.” 

“Yes, might being the key word.” Third nodded a little. Then they were quiet. Neither knew what to think of the other. Vector was a stranger living in their house, yet Third was trying his best to help him in away.

It was a start at least, a slow start of understanding.


	44. To be Apart of a Family: The Unusual bodies of Magic Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly Vector tries to get to know Second's family, and along with that he learns about how different magic girls are from normal humans.

Vector had only been living with Second for about a month but he could slowly feel himself being accepted by the others in the house hold. He would find himself talking to Third during his examinations, small things, about their lives, and Vector asking questions about Second and about magic girls. It was almost like he was his older brother. 

And, it was almost the same with First and Dark. He knew from the start that they were twins, but they were polar opposites of each other. First was kind, and while it took him a few days to get used to Vector, he quickly took to talking to him, making him feel at home.  Dark on the other hand seemed to hate him, at least not as much as Fourth did. He didn’t really talk to him, and just seemed to stare. Vector didn’t really question it, considered he figured he was just following what Fourth did. That was, until one day Dark caught him in the hallway and stopped him. 

“What did Third do to you.” He asked. No, he wasn’t asking, he knew there was an answer, and he wanted it. 

“What do you mean exactly?” Vector stepped back, unsure of how to act. 

“I can’t get in your head, and I know you’re not doing it. The only way such a thing could happen is Third.” 

“He put a chip in my head, so I won’t get controlled again. If that’s what you mean.” 

“Ah, I see now I see.” A mischievous grin grew on Dark’s face. “So he actually did it. Something to stop my powers. What a dick. Well I guess that means I have to just talk to you, how annoying.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Oh, you don’t know? Mind control is my specialty. A single glance and I’ve seen your life, no matter how long or short it’s been.” 

“So, what you’re telling me is-”

“I’ve been trying to get an idea about you for like a week, but I thought I was losing my touch.” Dark said with a laugh. “What a relief.” 

“Wait, so you don’t hate me?” He took a step back.

“Hate you?” Dark tapped his chin a little like he was thinking. “I mean, you did fuck Second. I’m not sure if I should be jealous of that, or congratulating you for getting past Fourth.” He laughed when he said that.” 

“Um, okay.” Vector looked at him weird. He really was strange. Was he upset, happy? 

“No no, I don’t hate you. Second think’s your fine, so, you're probably fine. Simple as that.”

“Well, good, I think.” 

“Good you can think.” Dark said with a snap of his fingers.  That whole conversation threw him off. So was it just Fourth that hated him? And could he even have her come to, just simply not wanting to kill him? Or was that asking to much. 

Second came down to his room with Mieru in her arms. The young girl looked around and at him, her green eyes almost studying him. What was with this house hold and how much they stared at people. 

“Why did you bring her here?” Vector asked. He never really interacted with her to much, then again, she looked no more than five, so it’s not like he could talk to her. Also, Fourth always seemed to be around her, at least when he was around. Maybe it’s because she didn’t trust him. 

“Well if you think about you’re the father of her brother, and more than likely she’ll end up seeing you as her father too.” 

“I don’t think Fourth will like that.” He sighed. 

“Maybe so, but she can’t stop that from happening.” She said. She sat on his bed and pulled Mieru on her lap. “How about you tell him your name dear.” Second said with a smile.

“I’m Mieru.” She said, no longer staring, but now with a big, childish grin.

“And how old are you dear?”

“I’m one!” She said, holding up a finger.

“One? But, how?” Vector looked at both of them in utter confusion. “She’s talking so well, and walking, and she’s bigger then any one year old I’ve ever seen?” 

Second smiled.  “That’s a magic girl for you.” She said, patting Mieru’s head. “Our first few years we grow like weeds, then after that it just stops.” She laughed a little.

“Wait, so how old are you then?” 

“Oh that’s not nice to ask someone.” Second shook her head a little. “How to put this. I’ve been to school more than once, and me and Fourth have been protecting this city for over ten years.” She said with a wink.

“I don’t know how I feel about that.” Vector moved back a little. All this time he swore they were about the same age, give or take a few months, but this was something new to him. 

“Don’t over think it.” She said, waving her hand a little. “Most of the time a magic girl will be around for a good 50 years before they end up with a guy, if they even end up with one that is.”

“I see, I think.” He didn’t really understand it, all of this was so new to him. The magic girl stuff, the aging stuff, the fact that two girls had a kid. It was making his head spin.

“Over time you’ll understand it. Maybe, or maybe not. I’ve been around it all my life, so maybe that's why I see it as normal.”

“Yeah, that’s probably it.” He sat down by them and Mieru crawled over to him and put her hands on his head. 

“Ah, dear that’s not going to work.” Second said.

“What’s she doing?” He said, weirded out again.

“She’s trying to read your thoughts, or something along that line, but she doesn’t get that she can’t do that. Well, she shouldn’t be doing it to people anyway, not without asking.” Mieru turned and looked at her confused.

“There’s nothing there.” She said, her hands still on his head. 

“I know dear.” She pulled her back to her lap. “I’ve told you to ask people before you do that. Now say sorry to him.” 

“Sorry.” Mieru said with a small pout. She then put a hand on Second stomach and smiled again. “Can I read his mommy?” 

“You really like doing that don’t you dear?” She nodded her head. “Fine you can, since you asked.” 

“Yay!” Mieru cheered and moved her hands over her stomach. Vector watched, still unsure of what she was even doing. She was quiet for a few minutes, and it looked like she was concentrating on something. 

“Anything dear?”

“He’s hungry.” Second shook her head. 

“That’s not how that works you know.” She said with a small laugh. She then felt her stomach rumble a bit and she covered her face. “Well, I guess lunch wouldn't be a bad thing.” 

She picked Mieru up and started going upstairs and he followed. In the kitchen was Third and Fourth were sitting at the table. When Vector came up he instantly made eye contact with Fourth and she frowned. Third noticed that instantly and got up. 

“Ah, Vector, I need you to go back down with me, I need to check something with you.” He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched a little and turned back and started going down the stairs. He heard Fourth saw something when the door shut, probably making some off hand comment about him. 

“You just want to make sure Fourth isn’t around me, right?” Vector sighed. Third really hadn’t done anything to him after the first month of him living there, but it was a good excuse to get him out of the way. 

“For the most part, yes.” Third admitted. He sat down in the chair he had down there and Vector sat on the table. 

“How long is she going to hate me?"

Third was quiet for a few minutes, as if he wasn’t sure of how to answer.  “I’m not to sure, something like this hasn't happened before. We can both hope that she’ll eventually forgive you, or, at least accept you for Second’s sake.” He shook his head. “But Fourth is a very stubborn person, just ask Yuya and his brothers. It took her months to get used to sharing the city with them, and honestly I don’t think she’s totally accepted them still.” 

“Great.” He hung his head down. “And I have to live with her the whole time.” 

“It will get better, she might be a little more upset right before Second has the child, but that will happen with in a month, and then things can only go up from there.” 

“Wait, a month? But it’s only been like two months, and I swore it took nine months for that to, you know, happen.” 

“You forget once again, she’s not a human, her body doesn’t follow those rules.” He pushed up his glasses. “But, I am shocked about one thing. Usually it would take a little longer when its a magic girl and a normal male.”

“So what are you saying exactly?” Vector said, leaning forward. 

“Well, it’s either saying that’s she’s that powerful that her body can do it, or, you might have some magic in you too. I’d ask if you knew, but I’m certain you don’t know.” Vector shook his head. “Exactly. Maybe I’ll run some tests, just to see. Or, since you where under Don’s control when the deed was done, some of his power got transferred over to her. That could be bad.” 

“I really don’t think I can have any magic. I’m not special like you guys are.” 

“Special? That means nothing.” Third laughed a little. “Magic means nothing if you don’t know how to use it. Honestly lots of humans have some sort of magic girl or boy in their history, but it’s like a drop of blood in the ocean.”

“So, that means I could be like you guys?” 

“Maybe, it’d take a lot of work. I also don’t think it would be a good idea, Fourth would hate it too.” Vector nodded to that. 

“I’d rather do anything I can to keep her from hating me more.” 


	45. A Little Boy Named Michio: A Child knows What's Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Vector and Second's child now born, Vector is left to wonder if Fourth will ever be okay with him. He was told things would get better after that, but now he hasn't even been allowed to see his own child.

It had been a little over a month since Second had her child. She named him Michio. Why, Vector didn’t know, but he didn’t mind it. They had never discussed a name, and in the end he wasn’t even allowed around her when the time came because Fourth was by her the whole time.  He expected Fourth to calm down after that, like how Third had said, but he didn’t notice any change. She still seemed, hostel toward him. It was getting annoying to him in all reality, but at the same time, he was literally powerless to her. 

He could feel dread coming over him again. Second was busier now and barely had anytime to talk to him. He didn’t dare go upstairs, in fear Fourth would be up there. He couldn’t even see his kid if he wanted too. He laid back and stared into the dark.  This was just apart of his punishment. 

His door open and he jump up, not sure who would be coming in and found Mieru standing in the door way. He looked at her oddly, and sighed. 

“What are you doing down here?” 

“I want someone to read to me.” She said simply.

“Did you ask one of your moms? Or Third?” 

“Momma and mom are gone. Third said not right now.” She walked up to his bed and looked at him like she was about to climb up. 

“Ah, what about First or Dark?” He said. He still wasn’t sure how to act around her, she was like some strangers child. And he really didn’t want to be around her to much so Fourth couldn’t accuse him of anything. 

She shook her head.  “Dark said, “Go away!”.” She screamed, like she was mocking him. “And First said not right now.” 

“So you want me to?” She nodded and smiled.

“Please?” She said in a small voice. 

“Alright, go get what book you want and I will.” He said patting her head. She clapped her hands together and left. A few minutes later she came back, but instead of a book in her hands it was Michio, who appeared to be asleep. 

“It probably wasn’t a good idea for you to bring him.” 

“He wants to see you!” She said holding him up. It shocked Vector how well she was carrying Michio around, much less how calm he was in her hands. 

“I don’t think that’s right.” 

“Yes it is, he told me!” She said, nodding her head. 

“He can’t talk yet.” 

“His head told me.” She insisted. “I put my hand on his head, and he told me he wants his dad.” She looked at him, her green eyes almost shimmering. He looked at her, then at Michio and then took him form her hands. The baby yawned and and seemed to fall back to sleep. 

“Alright, and what about your book?” She smiled and pointed at the door way. A second later a book floated through the door and landed in her hands. She looked at him and grinned and then pulled herself on to his bed. 

He watched is her a dumb silence. He knew he shouldn’t be shocked, but she just did a magic trick in front of him like it was nothing. Yes in this house it’s probably normal, but he still couldn’t wrap his mind around what she did. She held the book to him and kind of pushed it in his arm. 

“Read it.” She said, still smiling. He sighed and took it from her and opened it up. It was just a picture book, it wouldn’t take them to long and then she’d leave him alone again. 

About an hour later he finally finished the book for her. She kept stopping him after each page, asking questions about everything she saw. Was that normal for kids? He thought back to his own childhood, but, he couldn’t really remember anyone reading to him. Maybe his mother a few times, but, those memories were so faint they could be made up. 

He looked down at her and she was nearly asleep, with her head on his leg. Michio was asleep too, but that he wasn’t to surprised about. He patted her head a little and she seemed to smile when he did that. It reminded him of Second. 

He laid back so he was leaning against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn’t feel that tired, but he didn’t want to move and wake her. Was that a normal thing to do? Just let a kid use you as a pillow while you sit there? Maybe it was, it’s not like he knew for himself. He moved Michio so he was laying on his chest and he made a little noise before settling back down. 

He’ll wait for Mieru to wake up, then she could go back upstairs with Michio, and then he could be alone again, just like he wanted. But, did he really want that? It was a different feeling having people around him who weren’t angry with him. Yes, they were kids, but, still, it was something. Maybe he needed this. He smiled a little to himself.

“Is this what being a father feels like?”

* * *

Second and Fourth got home from school and found the house very quiet. 

“Seems odd.” Fourth said, looking around. Second shrugged and went to Mieru and Michio's room.

“Good afternoon dear.” She said with a smile as she opened the door, but to her shock, it was empty. “Mieru?” She went in, thinking she might be hiding on her. 

“Something wrong?” Fourth asked. She followed her in and started looking herself. 

“Come on Mieru, you know hiding from me isn’t nice.” She said, opening up a closet. She went over to Michio’s crib, expecting him to still be asleep, but it was also empty.

“They’re both gone.” Fourth said, noticing Second's growing panic. She nodded and hurried out to the hall and opened the door to Third’s room. He was watching a video, and he seemed to jump when she opened the door. He paused it and looked at her. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked, knowing that she usually knocked. 

“Have you seen Mieru?” 

“Um, it’s been about an hour. She wanted me to read to her but I was busy.” He said with a shrug. “Maybe ask First or Dark? I’m certain she went to them.” He said, trying to calm her down a little. She nodded and left with his door still jarred open. 

“They haven’t seen her either.” Fourth said, coming out of their room. “She asked them to read to her, they said no, so she left them alone.” 

“Well, she should be in the house still, right?” Second was wringing her hands, trying to calm her nerves. 

“I would hope so. She might be pouting some where. She probably took Michio to read to him instead.” Fourth said to her softly. “Let’s just look around, she’s a smart girl, she knows not to leave on her own.” Second nodded and went to the living room to look. 

Fourth went into the kitchen and looked under the table and in the lower cupboards, but found nothing. She glanced around and noticed the basement door was propped open a little. She went down and called out her name, but still, nothing.  She really didn’t like Mieru going down here, not with, Vector, living down there. She looked under the tables and desks set up, but then saw his light on. She frowned and opened the door. 

Vector was sitting on his bed, back leaning against the wall, with Michio laying on his chest. Mieru was curled up next to him, with her head on his leg.  Fourth was stunned in silence, her mind instantly going to the worse. She saw one of Mieru’s books next to him and she found her rage going down, but only a little. She opened her mouth, about to yell at Vector, but then Second came down. 

“What did you find?” She stuck her head in and she seemed to instantly calm down. “Oh that’s so cute.” She said, her voice now soft.

“Cute?” Fourth spit out. “How do we know he didn’t do anything to her?” 

“Why do you always have to think like that.” Second shut the door, knowing that Fourth might wake them up. “Is it because of what happened to me?”

“Of course it is, what else would it be?” 

“He’s not the same as before Fourth. Why don’t you understand that?” Second was tired of this conversation. She always brought it up, it was getting annoying to her. She looked at her with a tired look, not wanting to fight. 

“I don’t care if he’s not the same, we never know what could happen. I don’t trust him.” Fourth pushed.

“I know, and that’s the problem. I know why you don’t like him, I understand that, but I forgave him, you can’t keep hating him as if you’re taking my anger from me. Anger I don’t even have. In the past this has been a good thing, but you can’t keep holding on to it. For my sake, for the sake of our family and this house hold.” Second covered her eyes and ran upstairs without saying anything else. 

Fourth was left alone in silence. Did she really upset Second with this? How come she didn’t see what she saw. Vector wasn’t someone to trust, not after what he had done to her. She clenched her fist and looked back in the room. 

Mieru seemed like she was okay. It reminded her of the times Second had read to her and then she’d nap on her lap when the story was done. But she only did that with Second, no one else. There was no way Mieru saw him the same as Second. She shook her head, trying to think of a reason, but nothing came to mind. 

Maybe, Second had a point about him? Mieru was a smart girl, and she wouldn’t go to someone who had bad intentions. Maybe, she was wrong?


	46. Eyes Staring, Unblinking: A Stolen Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth get's another new classmate, A girl name Eve, who despite not saying anything to her, seems very interested in Fourth. And once again, there seems to be someone taking jobs for the Magic girls and boys of the city.

_ “Illusions pass by my eyes, I can barely tell fact from fiction. In the moon light I see you, your body illuminated in it’s cold light. It’s like Deja Vu. It’s like we were here before, but when I blink you’re gone. I call out your name, but you don’t answer. Can you not hear me? Or are you not there? I’m stuck traveling between times to find you again, but every moment I get closer, the further you move from me. Why am I cursed with this?” _

_ \- From the journal of Eve _

Mornings in Fourth and Second’s house hold were more interesting now with Vector and Michio living there. Second’s day would start with getting up and feeding Michio, then getting Mieru up and making her breakfast. After she was done she’d run food to Vector so he wouldn’t have a run in with Fourth, and he had eaten the others were usually up and it was just about time to leave for school.  Fourth watched her run around. She hated seeing her do it all, but at the same time, Second didn’t complain about it. She smiled when she did it, feeding Mieru, talking with Vector, even though she didn’t see it. Maybe it’s just something Second wanted with her life. 

The two left for school and Fourth took Second's hand.

“Something wrong?” She asked, looking at her. 

“No, I just want to be close to you.” Fourth said, looking straight ahead. 

“Are you getting jealous?” Second teased. 

“No, nothing like that.” She huffed.

“You don’t have to be, well I have been preoccupied. I’m sorry about that.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I still feel bad about it.” She grabbed on to her arm and squeezed it. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.” She said with a smile. Fourth looked at her with a softer look and couldn’t help but smile back. Being upset with her was hard, it always was. 

“Alright, I can be happy with that.” She said, patting her head and then kissing her on the cheek. 

* * *

Fourth was sitting in class, balancing a pencil on her finger. Yuri was watching her, clearly not caring about what the teacher was talking about. He coped her and flashed her a smirk. She tilted her head and then stood it up but the point and smirked back. He frowned and tried to copy her but instead it fell on to the floor, out of reach, making her a laugh a little.

“And it seems today we’ll be having a new classmate.” They both heard, grabbing their attention.

At the front of the class stood a girl with long blonde hair with bangs that covered all of her right eye. What eye they did see was green, like an emerald. Her sights seemed to be set fully on Fourth. Unbreaking, unmoving, like she was her whole world.

“What is your name?” The teacher asked. 

“Eve.” She said simply, and then started walking, taking a seat in at the front of the class. 

“I rather have you sit somewhere else.” The teacher said, shocked that she had just gone there without asking.

“My vision is bad.” She said, lifting her bang every so slightly, revealing that her other eye was an unnatural milky white. The teacher was clearly shook when she showed him that and then nodded.

“I understand. You can stay there.” He said, before continuing with his lesson. Yuri looked at Fourth, waiting to see what she’s do next, but she still seemed stunned by the new girls stare. 

* * *

That night Fourth and Second planned on working with the boys, not because they were worried about something, but working together was never a bad thing for any of them. Fourth was sitting on a ledge of a roof, her mind not really on work, but still stuck on how that girl was looking at her.

“Something wrong dear?” Second asked, clearly worried by how quiet she had been.

“Some girl really messed with her.” Yuri piped in. 

Fourth shook her head a little and glared at him.  “No! I’m just, thinking.” 

“New girl?” Second asked.

“Someone in our class. Fourth saw her and hasn’t been the same since.” He chuckled. “You better watch out Second, you might have a rival.” 

“No it’s not that!” Fourth said, clearly embarrassed that he’d say something like that. 

Yuri started laughing.  “She really messed her up it seems, but, I will say, her eyes were very off-putting.” He said, shivering a little. 

“Interesting, I wonder if that means anything.” Yuya said, rubbing his chin. Before he could say anything else Yuri’s computer started beeping.

“Oh, looks like we have something to do now.” He said standing up, his laptop turning into a phone. “High speed chase, five blocks down. Looks like a job for you Clear Wing.” Yuri said, glazing over at Yugo. He jumped up instantly and his bike was already out. 

“Wonderful, I’ll meet you there!” He said, slipping his helmet on and taking off. 

“Well, he was in a hurry.” Fourth said. 

“Yeah, he can be like that.” Yuya laughed. 

On the streets below Yugo was blowing though every light and stop sign he came across. He always enjoyed that he could do that as a magic boy, but he still wasn’t allowed to do that a lot. As he got closer he could hear motors running. 

Oh, how he loved that sound. The rumble of a motor, or the exhaust of a tailpipe, it was wonderful to him.  As he got closer something stood out to him, he swore he could hear something like his own bike, but how? He built it himself, with stuff he only managed to obtain because he was a magic boy. There was no way someone could have the same one.

The next corner he turned had several people laying on the grown, and a destroyed car in the center of the road. He took of his helmet and looked around, hoping he could at least find the bike he heard, but nothing.

“Hello?” He called out. He frowned, how could they have beat him there, and just left them laying around. 

“What’s wrong Clear Wing?” He jumped and turned. Fourth was standing on a building behind him with Second by her side, and he could see his brothers coming up behind her.

"Um, you didn’t do this?” He said, pointing at the wreckage. She jumped down and looked it over.

“No, that wasn’t us.” She crossed her arms. “Not again, why the hell do we keep getting new comer taking our work!” She raged as she started tying up people for the police.

“You didn’t do this?” Yuto asked. He shook his head.

“No, I also swore I heard someone on a bike.” He said looking around, thinking maybe it was lost in the wreak.

“There was no report of one.” Yuri said. 

“But there had to be! It sounded just like mine!”

“But they all sound the same.” Yuto said, shaking his head.

“Not true. Each have a different sound, you just don’t know what you’re listening too.” Yugo huffed. He then heard someone rev and engine and he instantly turned his head to the sound, but no one was there. He shook his head, knowing he heard something and then heard it again, but this time looked up.

On the roof was a lady, with long blonde hair and bangs that covered her right eye, who was staring at them. She was wearing a white riding suit, and a long black cape draped over her shoulders that was blowing in the wind. Her bike was just like Yugo’s, white, with yellow sidings for were the handles where. In the center of it there was a light blue glow, were he could track things if needed. It was an exact copy of his. 

“Hey! Where did you get that bike!” Yugo screamed. She kept staring. The other’s finally noticed her and her sights instantly landed on Yuya and Fourth. She smiled a little and then rode away without a word.

“Who is that?” Yuya asked. Yugo didn’t answer and just got back on his bike and speed off. 

“She stole that from me!” They heard him scream. They let him go, figuring that they wouldn’t catch him. Yuya turned to Fourth, to ask her what she thought but again she seemed shaken up. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Those eyes.” She said.


	47. Eye's of the Future: A Magic Girl with Unlikely Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth and Yuri's new classmate, Eve, shares a secret with the group of Magic girls and boys.

“Hey Fuusa, are you okay.” Yuya asked at lunch. All day she had been in a daze, as if something had been disturbing her. Second noticed that too, but she didn't have the chance to say it since last night.

“She really isn’t.” Second responded for her, taking the chance to talk. “I’m starting to get worried for her.” 

“I’m fine.” Fourth said, shaking her head. Those were the first words she had said all day.

“I really don’t believe you.” 

Fourth shook her head again. “I’m fine.” She repeated.

Second opened her mouth to say something but then she saw someone approach their table. It was Eve, from Fourth and Yuri’s class. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, but Fourth looked away, remembering the way she looked at her from yesterday.

“Hello.” She said simply.

“Hello.” Yuya said back. “Do you need something?” 

“Yes, I want you all to come with me.” She said. She wasn’t really asking, she was telling them to. They glanced at each other, somewhat concerned.

“Why exactly?”

She smiled. “I have something to show you.” She flashed them a small smile. Everyone looked around, still unsure. Fourth got up, but was looking around so she didn’t have to look directly at her. 

“We should go.” Fourth said.

“You, sure?” Second asked. 

“Yes, let’s not keep her waiting.” 

The group followed her, doors that were usually locked were hanging open as if they were waiting for them. Eve led them upstairs, not turning to see if they followed even once. It was like she knew they wouldn't leave her. The sun beat down on them as they went outside, some covering their eyes for a second to get used to the light. She turned, a small smile still on her face, and then she pulled her bangs back to reveal her blind eye. It flashed with a blinding light, and before them she slowly transformed, into the lady they had seen the night before.

"Thank you for following me." She said with a slight bow. "It's nice to meet you all, Magic Girls Second and Fourth, and Magic Boys Odd Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom."

"That was you?" Yugo said walking up to her. "That bike, where did you get it, how did you get it. Tell me!" He questioned, unfazed by everything else. She covered her mouth and laughed a little.

"It was a gift from my uncle. Well it wasn't for me, but, I ended up with it in the end." Her eyes looked down when she finished.

"Then who was your uncle? He stole my design, my parts, my, everything!"

"Calm down Yugo." Yuya said, shaking his head. "Are you listening to a word she's saying?"

"Yeah, she said uncle!" He sighed and looked at her. "Who are you exactly? How do you know our names, and to shut him up, who was your uncle."

"You know, I've been thinking out how I'd say this for awhile now." Her smile returned. "My name is Eve, and I come from the distant future." She put a hand over her heart.

"The, future?" Second said slowly.

"And to answer two questions at once, you're my uncle, Yugo."

"Wait, so that's, mine?"

She nodded. "It was my cousins not long ago, but, he passed it to me." She seemed hurt when she said those words. 

"Wait, so if Yugo is your uncle then that must mean you're from one of Ray's daughters." Yuya said, thinking it over.

"I didn't say that." She shook her head a little and looked over each of them. "But I'll give you a hint, two of you here are my parents."

"Absolutely not!" Fourth nearly screamed. "Second already has two kids, she is not having a third one!"

"Once again, you're putting words in my mouth.” Her eyes flashed. 

“But how? How did the that work?” Second asked. “If I’m not your mom, and Yugo is your uncle, that means you have both a mother and a father. But, you’re a Magic girl?”

“That I am.” She nodded. “If the Magic girl and boy are powerful enough they can create another girl. That’s how it is, in my case at least.” 

“Who, who is your father.” Fourths tone was dark. “Who! Point to him now!” She demanded.

Eve nodded and pointed at Yuya. “Fourth, my mother. And Yuya, my father. I never got to actually meet you before, so it is an honor.” She said bowing her head slightly in respect. Fourth turned to Yuya and he instantly went pale. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She grabbed him by the front of his shirt. 

“Hey! Why are you yelling at me? This is news to me too! I’m not even interested in you.” He said trying to get her off of him.

“I was always told you two fought, guess that was right.” Eve said off hand, laughing a little at them.

“Fourth calm down.” Second said, grabbing her arm. She let go of Yuya and he backed away from her.

“I’m sorry Second, I don’t know how this happened, I promise you it’s not true.” Fourth started apologizing.

“Why are you sorry? I don’t care if you did something like that.”

“But I haven’t!” 

“Then don’t be sorry.” Second sighed. “How come you never met them? Did they, leave you?” She said, almost scared to hear if it was that. 

“No, nothing like that.” Eve looked at the sky, like she was fondly remembering something. “Something is killing Magic girls and boys in the future. A horrible disease that sucks away our powers and leaves us behind as a shriveled up corpse.” She moved her bangs again, and the skin around her eye was brown and wrinkled, like it was mummified. 

“You have some weird virus? And you came to the past?” Yuri stood back. “Do you release how stupid you are? You’re going to spread it to us!”

“But that’s why I came here. Third, a Magic Boy with powerful healing skills, I came here in hope that he could heal me, before his power is used up.” Now she was breathing heavily, like she was out of breath. 

“He can heal you? How do you know?” Fourth asked, no longer worried about Yuya. 

“I just, do. He’s my only hope. Please, take me to him.” She fell to her knees. “I’ve used a lot of my power in these past few days. Please, you have to help me, for everyone in the future.” Second was instantly next to her, helping her to her feet. 

“I’ll take you to him now.” She said.

“Are we really going to do this?” Fourth said, shaking her head.

“She’s your daughter, and you aren’t worried about her?” Second said, almost shocked about how she was reacting.

“So? There’s no proof of all of this. She could be messing with us.” 

“Can’t you just be willing to help people? Not everyone has alternative motive to get help.” Second said. Yuya went up to her and held her up from the other side.

“She has a point, and if she’s lying, well, I’m sure we can handle her.” He said with a lighthearted laugh.

Fourth frowned and shook her head. “Fine, fine, just to see if she’s telling the truth.” 

* * *

_**The First and Dark Omake** _

"So since Third has told you more about how these things go, tell me this one thing," Dark started as he walked on stage. "Why is it such a shock that Yuya and Fourth had a child?"

"Well, it's more then just that." First said, shaking his head. "For one, well, Fourth and Yuya have no real relationship, but that's given. The big shocking thing about it is, well, Magic girls come from two girls. No one's ever heard of a Magic girl coming from both a Magic girl and boy. It's, an anomaly."

"It is? But why?" 

"I don't really know, it's just something weird about how Magic girls have children, and for some reason if they get with a guy, another boy comes out. That's why Second kept referring to the child her and Vector were going to have as a he. It's just how their bodies are." 

"Well then." Dark nodded his head a little. "But still, Fourth some how got laid by someone who isn't Second. That, right there, that is the big shock, truly."

"That it is, it even caught her off guard."

"Well, it's something for her and Second to bond over."

"I guess you could say that." First shrugged. "I'm honestly shocked Eve was willing to tell Fourth about this. She clearly never knew what she was like, because now she knows not to let Yuya near her ever again."

"Well you'd think Eve would, like, disappear then, because she just set herself up to not be born." Dark thought it out. "Makes you think if Fourth actually changes. Or maybe Eve just created a new time line with what she did." 

First looked at him, shocked that Dark knew was thinking out everything so reasonably. 

"That is, true. Maybe it's just how time works in this world." First said. "Oh well, I'm sure it'll be explained later."

"Yes yes, and now I can pester Fourth even more." Dark smirked. 

"Ah, now that's the Dark I know." First nodded. "Okay everyone, that's it for now. Thanks for reading and sorry about the delay in posting."


	48. Caring for the Future Girl: Does the Future Change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is brought to Third just as she wished, and now he is tasked to help her. Can he possibly figure out if what she says about her parents is true?

Third was in the kitchen making himself some coffee when the front door opened. He turned, shocked that anyone would be coming in, much less without knocking, but when he saw Fourth he just shook his head.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” He asked. She glared at him and let Second and Yuya come in, with Eve leaning on their shoulders.

“Hey Third.” Second said with a wave. “Um, we have a small task for you.” He put down his cup and walked over to them.

“Who is this lady?” He said, looking at her. He didn’t recognize her, at all. He tilted her chin up so he could get a closer look at her face and she just smiled at him.

“So, you are Third.” She took a deep breath. “I’ve heard a lot about you, hopefully you can help me then.” She said, before passing out. He looked at everyone, clearly confused and then shook his head again. 

“Alright, let’s go downstairs, and then you can explain.” He said, understanding that she needed some type of help. They dragged her down the stairs and put her on an examination table. Third started up his computers and started getting some equipment ready to help her. 

“Can you do DNA tests?” Yuya asked out of the blue. Third raised an eyebrow and gave him a look but kept working.

“I can on humans.” He said, attaching some wires to Eve’s head. “If you mean on people like us, that’s a different story. Why?” 

“No reason.” Both him and Fourth looked away, much to Third’s confusion.

“Okay, I guess. So tell me, what’s the story with her?” 

“She says she comes from the future.” Second said. “She came here looking for you, mostly, to get healed.” 

“For me? And healed from what?” He stopped what he was doing, shocked to hear that this was centered on him. 

“Some sort of disease that effects Magic girls and boys.” Second trailed on.

“And why you didn’t tell me that?”

“Well I guess they don’t have medicine, or whatever there.” Second said, partly ignoring what he asked.

“Yes but now you’re putting all of us in danger! And did you not think about Mieru and Michio either?” Third scold her. 

“I know I know, but if you can heal her, you can heal us to! And, then that future might not happen.” Second said, looking down. “I just want to help her.”

“I know, but, we could all be affected then.” He sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” 

“I want you to run a DNA test on her also.” Fourth said, her arms crossed. 

“That will takes weeks you know.” Third was getting annoyed with all the tasks they were giving him. 

“Fine, I don’t care.” 

“Why does that matter to you? She’s just some stranger.” He shook his head. 

“Just, do what I ask? Okay.” 

“Pushy pushy, but fine.” He kept moving around Eve, and bumped into her leg and knocked something out of her pockets. He bent over and picked it up and looked it over.

“A book?” Yuya asked, going closer to him.

“Seems like it? Or maybe something else?”

“Like?”

“A diary, journal, log, whatever you’d want to call it.” Third shrugged. 

“Wonder why she has this.” Yuya reached to grab it, but then Eve’s hand shot out blocked his hand.

“Please don’t look at that.” She said, shocking everyone that she was awake. She held out her hand for the book back, and Third gave it to her.

“Why are you carrying that around?” He asked.

She held it against her chest, thinking about how she answer, and then she sighed. “My powers have a very serious down side.” She started. “There are times where I have become hysterical or delusional, where I’ll see stuff that isn’t real, or even have full conversions with people who aren’t there. What’s worse is, I can’t tell if they’re real or not when they happen, so, this book is were I write my conscious thoughts.”

“Does it work?” Third asked, intrigued that a magic girl could have negative effects due to her power. 

“Yes. I can’t write when my illusions are effecting me, so, if something happens to me, but I didn’t write about it, I know it didn’t happen.”

“Interesting. Was this something you thought up?”

“No, my partner Adam came up with it.” She smiled when she thought about him. “He’s brilliant like you, but, not enough to find a cure for us.” 

“Still, he seems very smart.” Third smiled back at her. “I’m curious now, how many of you are left?” 

“There's only a few of us left, I won’t go into specifics right now.” She glanced over at Yuya and shook her head. “Just know, that there are no more then five of us.”

“I see. How awful.” 

She looked off, a lost look in her eyes like she didn’t even hear him. “Do you have something I can write with?” 

“Of course.” He said, handing her a pen. She was quiet for a few minutes, scribbling down what had happened over the past few hours. She then closed the book and handed the pen back. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Third sat in his chair and looked at his screens. “So, tell me about this disease so I know what I’m working with.” He said folding his hands. The others left, leaving the two alone to work, and Fourth took a seat on the couch, still thinking about what Eve told her.

“It can’t be true. It can’t be.” She repeated under her breath. 

“Things happen, you might now feel anything now, but you can always get feelings for someone.” Second said, sitting by her. “Like me and Rei, I never considered anything with him, but here we are now.” She smiled.

“Vector controlled you.” She said, anger in her voice. “I work with Yuya, nothing more.” He coughed, still in the room.

“I mean, I can say the same about you, but I can say it nicer at least.” He shook his head. “But I will agree, it’s weird. If what she says is true, well, I’ll have a lot of explaining to do.” 

“I don’t accept it. She’s wrong, she’s not my kid. If anything, she must be confused. She herself said she gets confused at time, why should we trust her?”

“Fourth calm down, it’s not that serious. And think about it, if she told us this, and now you know, wouldn’t she disappear if you wouldn’t want to have her?”

“Depends on the future she’s from.” Yuri spoke up. When did he and the others get there, she didn't know because she wasn't paying attention “Considering what has happened, she might be from a future that isn’t effected by her messing with the past. And for all we know, it could still happen. Fourth might be head strong, but people can change.” He smirked. She glared at him and put her hands over her ears. 

“No no, Second is the only person I’ll be with, and that’s a fact.” 

“Well, we’ll see about that.” Yuri said with a shrug. 


	49. Delusions of Eve: The Other Reason for Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve suddenly runs off one night and Third asks Fourth to get her back, but, who is this unseen man that's Eve is running after?

The room Third was working in was dark for the most part, with bright, bright lights hanging over Eve, and the light from his computer screens to light up the room. It was odd to him, that he could be blinded by either light or dark, depending on which way he walked. He rubbed his eyes and went back to work, knowing that he didn't have time to think about such things. 

As Third was distracted by his own thoughts, Eve suddenly sat up without a word. He looked at her, waiting for her to talk, but she just ripped off the wires that were on her head and arms and got off the table. Third tried to grab her hand but she pulled away before he could touch her and ran up the stairs. 

“Hey wait, come back!” Third said chasing after her, but she was already out the door. “What the hell?” 

He looked at a clock and saw it was late, and shook his head. He went to Fourth and Seconds room and saw Second a sleep with Fourth reading in her bed. She glanced up at him and set it down, knowing that something was wrong.

“Okay what happened.” She said, getting up.

“Eve. She ran off.”

“And your point?”

“Well I’m still working on her, and she didn’t even say anything to me, she just, ran.” 

“Yuya is working tonight with his brothers. They can find her.”

“But I need her back now. Please, go find her for me.” He begged.

She sighed and shook her head. “You’re only making me do this because ‘I’m her mother!’, right?” She crossed her arms. 

“Well, yes, to a degree. But can you still, please?” He asked again.

“Fine fine.” She transformed and walked out, clearly annoying.

She ran through the city, looking for Eve, not even sure were she was going. There were no places she could really go, or would have a reason to go. And if she was delusional, she could maybe even go after someone, if they were that unlucky. She got to the center of the town and hoped that the high ground would help her find any sign of her. Off in the distance he could see someone on another building, hair and cape blowing in the wind. She sighed and jumped over to that building, and found Eve standing there, with her back to her. Fourth slowly walked up to her, her boots clicking on the tiles, so she wouldn't get startled.

“Eve, what are you doing?” Fourth asked. She didn’t turn. She was just looking at the road below her. Then without saying anything, she jumped. 

Fourth rushed to grab her but she slipped right out of her grip. She looked around, seeing if there was any other way to catch her, but just shook her head and jumped after her. She caught the edge of a window and they both dangled from with, with Eve thrashing around violently.

She looked up at her, her eye glazed over. “Adam, Adam is down there!” She said franticly, pointing at nothing. 

“The hell are you talking about?” Fourth threw her on to the nearest roof and she hit the ground hard. Fourth jumped there next and tried to pick her up but she fought against her.

“No! Don’t touch me! I need to get Adam! He’s here! I know he is!” She screamed, clawing at Fourth’s arm. Fourth held her arms behind her back and pinned her to the ground. 

“There’s no one here you crazy bitch!” Fourth screamed back at her. She planted a foot in her back and pulled on her arms, not caring if it would injure her. 

Their screaming caught the attention of Yuya and Yuto who were on watch. When they finally found the two girls it looked more like a cat fight instead of one trying to stop the other from hurting herself. Both of them watched in shock and Yuya went in to try to calm the situation down. 

“What are you two doing?” He asked, trying to get Fourth off of Eve. 

“She’s crazy! She jumped off a building calling for a man who wasn’t even there!” Fourth screamed, still keeping her down. 

“Ah, Dark Rebellion, do you think you have anything to help?” Yuya asked. Yuto nodded and pulled out one of his smaller pistols and aimed it at the back of Eve's head. He shot and and she went limp under Fourth.

She sighed, happy that she was under control and picked her up. “Thanks.” She said, not really looking at them. 

“It’s fine. Do you want us to go home with you? Just in case she wakes up?” 

“No, it should be fine. Home isn’t to far. And I can call Third then too for help.” 

“Okay. Well, I’ll still help if you need it, since, you know.” Yuya trailed on, and she just turned and left.

“Are you actually trying to make her like you?” Yuto said, shaking his head. 

“Well, if it is going to happen, I can’t stop it. She isn’t that bad, just, a little head strong.” He said with a laugh.

“If you say, just, Fourth is, well, Fourth.” Yuto said. If Yuya really wanted to let that future happen, he couldn't stop him. 

* * *

Fourth managed to get home before Eve could wake back up, and instantly threw her back to Third when he opened the door.

“Tie her up next time, I don’t want to have to deal with that again.” She said, clearly upset. He was about to ask what happened and she showed him the scratches Eve had given her. 

“I, see, do you want me to heal you?” He asked, feeling bad that such a thing had happened. She shook her head and sat down next to the table. 

“She really can’t be related to me.” She said, letting out a sigh.

“Why don’t you think that?” He asked. 

“I just don’t accept it.” She crossed her arms. “Everyone else might have accepted it, but not me. I don’t care what she said. I've seen what she gets like now. How can I believe that she wasn’t just, imagine all of this and I was just the unlucky one she picked to be her mother.” 

Eve started to move, waking up from whatever Yuto shot her with, and Fourth instantly jump to action, ready to take her down if need be. But instead of attacking, she just opened her eyes and looked around, clearly confused.

“Did, something happen?” She asked. She sat up, but then fell back down, feeling like someone had walked over her.

“Yes, you ran out on me.” Third said, arms crossed. 

“And you pretty much attacked me!” Fourth screamed showing her the scratches on her arm. Eve looked at her arm, and then looked at her own, and covered her face in shame.

“I’m, so sorry.” She sounded like she was going to cry. “I didn’t know, I thought you were a stranger, I thought I saw Adam. Please forgive me.” Fourth was taken back by her reaction, unsure of how to even react now. 

“Um, it’s okay.” She said. Honestly she expected a fight, or for her to deny it, but she just accepted what she had done. Eve looked at her, both of her eyes visible and filled with tears. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would happen like that. I haven’t had an episode that bad since I got here.” She sighed and pulled out her book. Third grabbed her a pen and she started writing. She wrote or a minute and then put it down.

“This Adam guy, who is he, exactly?” Fourth asked. 

“He is my partner.” Eve put a hand on her chest. “My one and only partner.” 

“I see.” Fourth thought for a moment. It was just like her and Second, or at least, that's what it felt like. “Why would he be here?” 

“Well, there’s another reason why I’m here. He’s missing. When Isaac was testing out his time travel, Adam tested it out, but, he never came back. That's also why I'm here, because I think he might be in this time.”

“I see.” Third asked. "What makes you think he's here?"

“This time was the one we figured would be best to find you, Third.” She glanced over at him. "We weren't planning on him actually leaving, but something happened and he disappeared with the bike. The next thing we knew the bike was back, but not him." 

“I see. Well, we'll help you find him too, some how." Third said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you, that’s good to know.” She laid back. “I can only hope I’ll see him again.” 


	50. Late Night Connection: I will Never Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth is still trying to understand everything that has happened over the past few days. She doesn't believe what Eve is telling her, yet everyone around her accepts it as truth. Do people really think her and Yuya will end up together?

Fourth laid awake in her bed. She could hear Second breathing in rhythm while she slept. It brought her some peace, but still, Fourth couldn’t seem to get herself to sleep. She sat up and ran her hand though her hair, and looked at a clock. Five to midnight. Of course, she figured it was that late. She got up and looked out her window and sighed. Maybe she just needed some fresh air. She transformed and opened the window, but, before she left she turned back and left a kiss on Second’s forehead. 

The cool night air hit her face, a breath of fresh air she didn’t know she needed. She made her way into the city, following the roof tops and keeping out of the streets. She wasn’t there to work, no, just to clear her mind. She always seemed to think best like this, high on top of a building looking at the world below her. She sat down on the ledge, her legs hanging over the edge. She felt so weird, she just couldn’t explain it. She was tense, like she was carrying something that she just couldn’t shake off. It was almost like when IV controlled her, but she swore this wasn’t a result of mind control. 

Was it because of Eve? It might have been. This lady just appeared in their lives, saying that she was her kid, with a boy she barely knew, much less someone she’d ever be intimate with. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered a little. And to make matters worse everyone just accepted it, and expected her to accept it. She would never leave Second for someone like him. Then again, Second left her for someone-

“Fourth?” She heard someone come up behind her.

She got up and but didn’t turn to face them. “What do you want Yuya.” She said simply.

“Nothing, just wondering why you're up here in the first place.” He said with a shrugged. 

“Just, thinking.” She really didn’t want to deal with him, not now at least. 

“About Eve?” He asked. She stayed quiet. “I’ll say yes.” 

“I don’t accept it. I refused to let it happen.” 

“But it’s bound to.” He said simply.

“No it’s not! I won’t let it!” She turned, a fire burning in her eyes, making him want to shrink away. “I barely like you! Why the fuck would I sleep with you!” 

“Calm down, please, lets talk this out.” Yuya said, putting his hands out. “I’m not saying that you need to just accept this all right now. I get it, it’s hard to wrap your mind around. I’m still trying to understand it, but don’t take your anger out on me.”

She shook her head. “Be quiet, I don’t care how you feel, just like I know you don’t care how I feel!” 

“I never said I don’t care. Fourth, I don’t know why you think this, but, I’m trying to be your friend. I’ve tried to since the beginning but you keep pushing us away like we’re the villains.” She went quiet. “I get it, this is a lot to take in, it’s been hard for me too, but, I’ve been quiet about it.” 

“Then why do you just accept it? Along with everyone else, this stranger comes along, saying she’s our child from the future, and everyone just accepts what she says.” She shook her head. 

“It’s not that I accept it, it’s more like, I just want to see what will happen. I’m not sure if it means anything, I don’t really have feelings for you, and well, I know the same is for you.” He walked closer to her and set a hand on shoulder, she seemed to tense up but didn’t do anything else. “But at the same time, if it happens, it happen, I can’t see the future, so, for all I know it might happen.” 

“No it won’t. I won’t leave Second.” 

“It’s not about leaving her though. She’s with Vector, no? But she’s still with you.”

She glared at him but then turned away. “Don’t bring him into this. He is just a demon that she hasn’t seen his true side. I don’t care if she thinks he’s innocent, she’s wrong.” 

“That attitude is going to drive you two apart.” He said shaking his head. He was starting to lose his patience with her.

“No it’s not!” She screamed. “It’ll be him who breaks us up, not me! I’m not doing anything!” 

“You’re so controlling! Don’t you see that?” He started screaming back, realizing that talking to her normally won’t work now. “You’re not perfect! You don’t know everything! You have to get that through your head Fourth!” 

“Be quiet! You don’t know me, you don’t know anything about me or Second.” She shook her head. Her voice cracked as she spoke, he could barely make out what she was saying after a certain point. She fell to her knees, still shaking her head. Yuya’s anger seemed to disappear entirely and he kneeled besides her with a hand on her back. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.” He said, trying to calm her down a little. He didn’t know what came over him to react like that, he wasn’t one to want to upset people, but she just hit something that caused his anger to spike. 

“I don’t want to hear sorry, I just want this all gone.” She said, sobbing quietly. She felt so weak, showing these emotions to him, emotions she wouldn’t even show Second at times, but no one would listen to her. She hated that everything seemed to be coming down around her, she was losing Second, having a children she didn’t want with someone she didn’t care for. 

And she was helpless to stop it all. 

Yuya sat there, knowing he couldn’t say anything to help her, nor do anything to make her feel better. Without thinking about it, he hugged her. She tensed up, and he expected her to hit him or yell, but instead, she just accepted it. 

It was an odd moment for both of them. Fourth had told him many times how little she liked him, and for Yuya, it was just weird for him to be trying to comfort someone who always went out of her way to show how strong she was. Maybe it was because this really was affecting both of them, just in different ways. After Fourth had calmed down she started moving away from him. Not shoving him away, just, backing out of his arms, and he let her go. She stood back up and turned away from him, her face red. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, just to be nice. She gave him a sharp nod, her voice almost gone. “I’ll be here if you need me, please understand that.”

“You already said that.” She said softly, so he could barely hear her.

He nodded. “I just want to make sure you know.”

She sighed. “This doesn’t change anything between us.” She said, crossing her arms. “I’ll never get close enough to you to have a child.”

“I know, I didn’t expect it too.” 

“Good.” She wiped her eyes and looked back over the roof tops. “This never happened.” She said, before running off. 

He shook his head and watched her leave. He didn’t expect her to change in a day, if ever really, but he couldn’t see what his future self saw in her. Maybe she’d change, but now that Eve was here, maybe not. As he was thinking to himself Yuto came across him while doing his part of watch.

“Something wrong?” He asked, surprised that Yuya was just standing there. 

“Just, thinking, that’s all.”

“About what’s going on?”

He nodded. “I don’t know how to feel about it. Like, if Eve is my child, I accept that, but, I can’t see how me and Fourth got together.” He sighed as he talked. “What could I have seen in her?” 

“Maybe because she’s a strong leader? Or maybe it’s her power? Or, maybe something happens where you two end up bonding. That’s all I can think of.” Yuto said, looking up at the sky. It was empty, no moon nor stars in the sky.

“It’s possible, but, seems impossible too, since it’s her.” Yuya started walking and looked back at Yuto. “Come on, let’s finish our job for the night.”


	51. The Past of The Future: The Lost Magic Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a quiet morning Eve decides to sit and talk to Third and Fourth. While doing so, she decides to show the two of them the harderships of her past.

The morning was early, the sun just starting to rise. Fourth was in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hand, leaning against the counter. She yawned a little, not really rested after her late night. Third came in not long after and nodded to her. 

“You’re up early.” He said simply, getting him self a cup of coffee. 

“I didn’t sleep well, so I figured I’d just get up.” 

“Of course.” He said with a nod. “You have a lot to think about, it happens.” A small smile was on his face.

She just shrugged and sat down at the table. Third joined her and they sat in silence, the only sound that was made was when they sat their cups down. The basement door opened, and Fourth expected Vector, but, instead it was Eve. Either way, she wasn’t happy to see her. 

“Good morning.” Eve said with a small bow to them. Third smiled at her. 

“Morning. Will you be joining us?”

She nodded. “If I can, I would appreciate it.”

“Of course, take a seat.” He said motioning at the chair across from Fourth. She took a seat and Fourth moved her head, trying not to make eye contact. “Can I get you anything?” He asked.

“If I can get a cup too that would be nice.” She said pointing at Fourth’s coffee. 

“That I can do.” He said, getting up. “Any sugar? Cream?” 

“Black is fine.” 

“Just like your mother.” Third said off hand. He swore he heard Fourth groan when he said that and he chuckled a little. “Just a joke, I promise.”

“It better be.” Fourth said in a dark tone. He set a cup down in front of Eve and took his seat. 

She picked it up and inhaled the steam from the coffee and then slowly blew on it to cool it down. She took a small sip and Third saw her almost light up as she drank. 

“Is it good?” He asked. 

“Very, thank you.” She set it down. “It’s been ages since I’ve had some. I’ve missed it. A simple thing to miss, but it’s nice to have it again.”

“It’s that hard to come by in the future?” Third leaned forward. 

“Many things are scarce. Food, clean water, medicine, everything.” She said, her mood falling again. 

“I’m, sorry. I didn’t know.” 

“I didn’t expect you too.” She looked up at him, her green eyes almost flashing in the light. “Right now, I’m just enjoying the luxuries of being in this time. And before I go back I’ll have to make sure to take some supplies with me.” 

“Of course, I’ll make sure I’ll send you with some medicine too.” 

“Thank you.” She said with a small nod. Everything was silent for a few minutes and then Third leaned forward. 

“I’m curious, would you be willing to tell us about us about yourself and the future? If it’s not to hard for you, of course.”

Eve looked at her cup and seemed like she was lost for a minute. “I think I can tell you a little. Actually,” she stood up and moved her hand across her eyes. They lit up, filling the room with a blinding light that forced Third and Fourth to cover their own eyes. “I think I’ll just let you see what I have been though.”

* * *

The room was all white, and lit with blinding lights, a stark contrast to the grey and destroyed world outside. There was a bed in the center, with several machines around it, one of them was a heart monitor that displayed the failing heartbeat of the person lying in the bed. 

Eve was sitting next to the bed on a stool, her hand resting in the hand of the person on the bed. Her face was emotionless, but worry was visible in her eyes. The hand squeezed hers and she looked up. 

“Eve.” His voice sounded like he was struggling just to breathe. “I’m sorry I did this to you. I wasn’t strong enough to keep fighting.”

She shook her head. “Don’t say stuff like that Ren.” Her voice was soft. “You did everything you could, and, without your help, we wouldn’t have gotten as far as we did with our research.” 

“But still, I feel bad for what I’m doing to you. After being alone for so long, thinking we had no family left, we found each other, and you got a chance to learn about the family you never knew.” He sighed. “And now, I’m leaving you alone again. Because I was too weak.” Eve closed her eyes to stop herself from crying, but some tears spilled out the corner of her eyes. 

“I’m not alone now. I have the memories you’ve given me, and I have Adam and Isaac. I won’t be alone. Don’t spend your final moments worrying about me. Please.” She held his hand to her chest. His fingers were cold, like his body was already shutting down. 

“I’ll try not to.” He forced himself to smile, but it quickly went away. “Eve. I don’t have many possessions, but, I want to leave my bike to you, as my final wish.” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“Yes. It’s our last connection to both of our families. Please, take it, and go to a better time, find a cure, maybe even meet your parents.” 

“Should I tell Yugo and Rin about you?” She asked. He shook his head slowly. 

“If they ask, tell them a little, but don’t tell them about my end.” His breathing became more labored. “Let them believe I’m alive. No parent wants to know their child is dead.” 

“Of course, if that’s what you want.” She put a hand on his head and stroked his hair. “Now, rest, you’re pushing yourself to much.” She barely managed to say, her voice hoarse from her trying not to cry. 

“You don’t have to make it sound so pleasant.” He opened his eyes, and they were milky white. She knew he couldn’t see her, and that she could cry freely, but she still stopped herself. “I wish the best for you. And that you and Adam, might, continue, our….families.”

The heart monitor went flat, and his hand went limp in hers. She set it down on his chest and covered her eyes. Someone came up behind her and started turning the machines off. 

“He fought for quiet awhile.” He said softly, so the room wasn’t quiet. Eve just nodded. “I’ll make sure his body is cared for. Do you want me to keep the ashes?” 

She nodded again. “I’ll make sure they’re put in the right place.” She got up suddenly, knocking over the stool she was sitting on. “I’ll be back, Isaac.” 

“Be safe.” Was all he said. 

Behind them, almost like spirits, Third and Fourth were watching, with Eve at their side, trying her best to control her emotions as she watched her family die again. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, and she saw Third out of the corner of her eye. 

“I see why you were vague about how many of you were still alive. I’m sorry this happened.” He said somberly. “Did he die because of the disease?” 

“Yes, or, in part from it.” She walked closer to Ren’s bed. “It leaches power from you, slowly at first, but over time it gets worse, going after your body, taking away anything it can.” 

“So, that’s why he looks like, that, and your eye too.” Third said, slowly trying to learn more about what he had to deal with.

“That’s right. And the more you use your powers, the quicker it progresses.” She put a hand on Ren’s chest and smiled sadly. “Sometimes when I think about it, I feel like I’m the reason he died so soon.” 

“What do you mean?” Fourth said, finally speaking up. 

“A year before this, Isaac found a way to travel through time. So as an effort to save ourselves and our world, we dedicated our lives to find a way to get to the past. Ren and I were the ones who tested going though wormholes to see if it was safe. But, because of my delusions, I could have easily gotten lost, or destroyed something. So Ren was given all the work.” She fell to her knees. “It sucked everything out of him. His power, his youth, everything! If I wasn’t like, this, he might still be alive!” 

Third kneeled next to her and put a hand on her back. “It’s alright, you’re not to blame for this.” He said softly. “And here you are now, with us. His effects are what got you here. That’s probably what he wanted the most.” 

“That’s what I’ve tried telling myself.” He heard her say, slowly she got back to her feet and wiped her eyes. “Let’s move on, I have other things to show you.” 


	52. Adam to Eve: The Future Girls Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the death of Ren, Eve shows Third and Fourth more of her past, and more importantly, her Partner, Adam.

Eve walked down a corridor, the only sounds that was made was her heals clicking against the tiles. Occasionally she’d passes by a window, and she’d have to force herself not to look at the hellish landscape that was on the other side. She came to a door and put her hand on the panel beside it, and it opened for her. The room was nearly empty, but in the center was a pillar with stairs that wrapped around it. It then flared out, and the top of it was circled with machines and computers. 

She climbed the stairs slowly, like reaching the top would be her end. She kept her head down, and kept walking, until she saw the edge of a lab coat in her sight. Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around the person and held them tightly. 

“There there Eve.” She heard, as the person turned. It was a man with darker skin and short black hair. His tone was hushed, like he was trying to sooth a child. 

“He’s gone Adam! He’s the last family member I had!” She wept. She clung to him, gripping and pulling on his jacket, her nails digging in.

He patted her back, knowing that she had been holding those emotions for awhile, and that giving her the time to let them out was the best thing he could do to help her. Slowly her weeping died down, and her breathing became steady. She looked at him, her eyes red and wet. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she leaned her head into his hand. 

“It’s alright, you’re not alone, and you know that.” He said, setting a hand on her shoulder.

“I know, but, my family is gone again. It hurts just to think that part of me is nonexistent again.” She sighed. 

“That is true, but you can’t let that stop you. You have to work in his memory, and make that drive you to a cure.” He moved his hand down and wrapped his arm around her waist. “A cure to make a better future, where a new family can bet started.”

Those words made her smile. “You’re right. Thank you.” She leaned into him and kissed him gently. “We’ll name our first son after him, in his memory.”

“Yes, I think that’s a good idea.” Adam smiled. “Now come on, there’s some work we can do, and it’ll keep your mind busy. Oh, and make sure your write this down soon, I know it will hurt to remember, but you need to record it.” 

She nodded and pulled her book out of her side pocket. “I was planning on it, I just wanted to talk to you first.” 

Third and Fourth sat back and watched it. It wasn’t as heart wrenching as her previous memory, and it did answer a few questions. This man must have been the Adam who Eve was ranting about when she ran off a few nights before. 

“You two seem, close.” Fourth finally said. It was like her relationship with Second, she figured. Why there wasn’t another girl though, that one just seemed off to her. 

“Yes. For the longest time, he was all I had.” Eve wrapped her arms around herself. “Because of the disease I never found a partner, as a magic girl’s expected too. Instead, I found him, or shall I say, he found me, by chance.” She walked up to Adam and put a hand on his back, despite him not actually being there.

“And what chance was that exactly?” Fourth said, tilting her head to the side. 

Eve froze up a little, like she wasn’t sure of what to say, or if she wasn’t sure if she wanted to show them what had happened. After a minute she shook her head, as if clearing her mind, and then smiled. 

“He found me, I don’t know where, or why I wasn’t even out in the first place, and took me to a place that he had managed to keep going, even after Heartland was destroyed. It must have been a pretty bad delusion, because my injuries put me out for about a week. But he cared for me, and I think that’s where our connection started.” She ran her hand down his back, yet it was clear he didn’t feel it. 

“He’s the one who told you to start writing everything down, right?” Third asked. 

“You remembered. He saw how my powers affected me and after experiencing them a few times, he figured out that me writing out my thoughts would at least help me if I were alone without someone to tell me what was real and what was my own mind tricking me.” 

“But he couldn’t find any way to help you with your powers?” 

“No, not enough resources, and with just him alone I don’t think he could do it. Maybe with Isaac, yes, but, finding a cure is more important than anything else.” She picked up her hand and put it on her chest.

“Hm, understandable.” Third said with a nod. “Now I have a question for you that has been eating at me for awhile; You said you traveled to our time because you believed I could heal you. Where did you learn about me? Or what made you decide on me?” 

“That’s a whole story on it’s own.” Eve said nodding her head a little. “Really, it was all luck.”

“Luck you say?” Fourth said with a eyebrow raised. 

“It starts like this.” Eve sat down in a spare chair. “After Adam found and helped me, we were surveying the city for supplies and we found Ren doing the same. Because there are so few Magic girls and boys around, we stuck together to better our survival, and, he was also a lucky find for me, because he knew his past and his family.” 

“You’re telling me that none of you knew your family?” Third asked. 

“Yes. This disease came around not to after we were born, so most of us never met our parents. Ren, however, was left Yugo’s motorcycle, and I believe that Yugo, knowing that something bad was going on, saved things like pictures and family documents in the bikes memories. Ren then showed me those things, and we learned that’s we were cousins.”

“And then you learned about me.” Third said, finishing the story for her. 

“Yes. You were listed with your healing abilities and that got our attentions, and we also learned that by the time the record was written, you were powerless, so we knew we had to go back by several years if we were going to get you while you still had powers.” 

“I see, I see.” He nodded. He started walking around, looking at their computer screens, reading some of the data they collected. It was clear this was about half way into their research, but he was shocked that they seemed to be using the same systems that he was using in his room. “Have computers not advanced from now?” He asked, making Eve stand up. 

“All of this was stuff we found. But really, no. How could we? Everyone is dying, we didn’t have time to work on electronics.”

“Very true.” Third shook his head. He then glanced over at Adam, and then walked over to him. “He doesn’t seem to be effected by the disease.” He said rubbing his chin.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Eve said. “For him, it’s on his chest and arms, instead of his face, leaving him breathless and weak at times, unlike me, were I’m partly blind.” She said, moving her bang a little, as if to prove a point.

“Hm, I see. Well, more for my research.” Third sighed. 

“Come on now, one more thing I should show you.” Eve said, walking back down the stairs.


	53. Slow Travel: The Loss of Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve continues to show her past to Third and Fourth, while reliving the loss of someone she truely cares about.

Eve, Isaac and Adam were working in their research area, the last remaining Magic girl and boys that they were aware of. Ren’s motorcycle sat on a platform that sat in the center, several machines attached to it with wires coming out of the dashboard. Adam was kneeling next to it, carefully removing wires and writing notes down as he went. 

Eve came up to him and put a hand on his back. “Don’t push yourself to much.” She said softly. 

“Don’t worry about me. Notes can’t hurt me.” He said with a small laugh. He stood up and rubbed his back a little. “But, I will admit, bending over so much isn’t pleasant.” 

“And my point stands.” She rubbed his back a little. “Let me do this, do something that won’t strain you so much.” 

“I appreciate your concern my dear, but I’m okay. Besides, I see it as a warm up for what I’ll be doing later.” 

“That only worries me more.” Eve looked at him and grabbed his hands. “I know what the traveling can do to your body. I don’t want you hurt, or, worse.” Her voice got quiet. 

“It’s better for me to do it, and you know that, now that Ren is, gone.” He held her hand in his. 

“I can do it, please. Let me do it, I’m strong enough.” 

“You know how badly it affects your powers. We should only do it if we absolutely must, we can’t risk losing you.” 

“But I can’t risk losing you, Adam.”

“It will be okay, I promise Eve.” He smiled, “We are one test away from possibly understanding how this time travel works. I’ll do it this once, and I’ll never do it again.” 

“Alright. Please, be safe.” Eve said softly. Adam leaned in, as if he was about to kiss her, but then everything faded.

“What happened?” Third asked, looking around, shokced it ended so abruptly. 

“He went in, and never came back.” Her voice cracked. 

A new scene started to play before them. Eve was kneeling next to the motorcycle, her head laying in the seat as she wept. Isaac was next to her, a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, yet nothing seemed to be calming her down. 

“Don’t cry, I’m doing everything I can to find him. Just give me a little time.” 

“No! We don’t have time to waste!” She screamed, digging her nails into the seat. “I have to go now! He could be lost in time! He could die if we wait any longer!”

“But we don’t know where he is exactly, and what happens if you get lost? Or if you get an illusion mid-travel? Think this out Eve!” He clenched his fist, but she wasn’t listening. She pulled herself up and stumbled off, making him think he had gotten though to her, only for her to come back minutes later with Ren’s helmet in her hands. 

“I’ve had enough of this! I’m going now. I’m finding Adam and there’s nothing that will stop me!” She forced the helmet on her head and started climbing on the bike. 

“Eve, think this out!” Isaac pulled her away from the bike, but she was still struggling. 

“Let go of me! I have to go!” She screamed. 

“How do I know this is really you talking? I can’t let you go until you calm down and show that it’s the true you I’m talking to!” He shook her a little and she stiffened. Her eyes seemed to widen and she started to settle down. He hated bringing up her delusions as a way to control her, but, he couldn’t think of a way to calm her down. 

“I’m, sorry.” She finally said, her voice softer now. 

“It’s okay, I just don’t want to lose you too.” Isaac said, taking her hands off his shoulders. “I know you want Adam back, I want him back too, but this is a very fragile situation. If there is a single error you could get stuck in time somewhere, and I wouldn’t be able to save you.” 

“I didn’t think about it like that.” She sighed and looked away. “But, Adam.”

“We’ll find him. I promise. Let me run a few tests, figure out where we lost him, and I’ll send you off.” He moved his hand and held her chin up, his face only inches from hers. “We’ll find him, I promise you that.”

“Thank you.” She looked away from him unsure of how to react. 

“He seems to care about you.” Fourth said, her arms crossed as she watched. She knew, just by watching him that Isaac didn’t see Eve as just a friend, but if Eve knew that herself, she wasn’t going to ask.

“He does. He’s a good friend.” Eve said softly. Fourth glanced at Third who just gave a small nod, as if he understood what Fourth was getting at with her comment. 

“I’m going to guess that not long after this you left for our time.” Third said, trying to pull Eve out of her thoughts. 

“Yes, it was only a matter of hours later that I left.” 

She started walking and her past self and Isaac appeared in front of her. He was handing her a few thing and doing some last checks on the bike. She sat on the seat, adjusting Ren’s helmet so it fit her properly and then started looking at the controls on the bike. 

“A lot has been added since your last trip, but you should be able to figure it out just fine.” He said, leaning over her shoulder and pointing out certain buttons on the screen. 

“Yes yes, I see that, I can handle it.” She leaned forward and revved the engine. “You have all the data in?” 

“Yes, the last location Adam was traveling too: Heartland City, 27 years in the past. You’ll be taking the same path he did, so, if something happened to him along the way you might find him then, or find hints to him.”

“Good, good.” She shifted the bike and brought the kickstand up. She started moving it forward but Isaac grabbed her shoulder.

“Before you get too far,” he held out a hand and handed her what looked like a small urn. 

“Is this-?”

“Ren.” He finished her sentence. “Let some of him stay in a better time. It will give him peace.” 

Eve nodded and put it in holder on the bike. “Of course, it’s what he’d want.” 

Isaac stepped back and put some googles on and nodded to her, an unspoken signal that she was ready to go. She put two fingers to her head and gave him a small salute before revving the motorcycles engine and disappearing in a puff of smoke.


End file.
